Tel un ange dans les ténèbres
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Le préquel de "Comme une ombre dans la lumière", puisqu'on y découvre le passé de Sylane et de Carlisle
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Une vie idéale**

Chez mon père, j'avais toujours mené une existence dorée, dénuée du moindre souci et entourée d'attentions. Sans être outrancièrement gâtée, j'avais toujours obtenu tout ce que je désirais, car mon père était littéralement fou de moi et me passait tous mes caprices, même si je n'en faisais pas vraiment. Je n'étais guère âgée, lorsque je réalisais que la beauté de mes traits me valaient les regards et l'admiration de la gent masculine. Au début, cela me gêna et je rougissais au moindre compliment, à la moindre flatterie. Puis j'en pris tellement l'habitude, que mes sourires, si naturels au début, devinrent de commande ; que chacune de mes paroles visait à m'attirer davantage de soupirants. ce qui ne manquait pas d'arriver.

Mes journées, pour être fort bien remplies, auraient semblé oisives à l'époque actuelle. Le matin était consacré aux diverses leçons que me dispensaient des précepteurs et professeurs : piano, chant, peinture, équitation, histoire, mathématiques, langues étrangères. L'après-midi était invariablement occupé par de longues promenades à cheval ; par les sempiternelles leçons de ma mère sur l'art de recevoir des convives ; par les sonates que je jouais sur le coûteux piano blanc du grand salon, parfois pour un auditoire choisi parmi les distinguées relations de mes parents.

Et comment oublier les bals et réceptions auxquelles j'étais sans cesse invitée depuis mes quinze ans ? La seule préparation de ces soirées, sembleraient abhérantes de nos jours, surtout si ledit bal était donné par des personnalités importantes. Les jours qui précédaient, n'étaient que défilé constant de modistes réputées accompagnées de leurs cousettes, de chapeliers , de gantiers, de chausseurs. Les étoffes chatoyantes s'amoncelaient dans mes appartements comme les feuilles tombent en automne : satin, velours, brocard, crêpe, soie, taffetas, mousseline, organdi des couleurs les plus diverses. Rien n'était trop beau, trop cher ni trop dispendieux pour moi, car mon père aimait m'exhiber à ses amis comme un joli bibelot, ce dont je ne m'offusquais pas. Mes toilettes occupaient plusieurs armoires dans ma chambre et débordaient même dans celles de mon boudoir. Il était d'ailleurs rare que je revête deux fois la même tenue.

L'année de mes seize ans, ma mère entra dans mes appartement, porteuse d'une invitation émanant de ma marraine, la marquise de Sazen. Le bristol armorié de la couronne marquisale lui faisait toujours forte impression, bien que notre couronne comtale n'ait rien à lui envier. Le carton annonçait la fête pour le surlendemain et, ma mère estimant qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, elle fit venir une fois de plus la couturière la plus côtée de Paris. Au terme de l'un des plus longs essayages de ma jeune vie, je me retrouvais nantie d'une merveille en soie bleu pâle, bordée d'une dentelle arachnéenne aux manches et au décolleté, au demeurant légèrement plus osé que sur la plupart de mes tenues.

Après avoir pris un long bain parfumé à la violette, ma femme de chambre ne tarda pas à m'aider à m'habiller. Je m'assis ensuite devant la psyché et laissais ses mains expertes discipliner mon opulente chevelure en un chignon élaboré, duquel sortaient des mèches bouclées en anglaises.

A l'heure dite, mes parents et moi partîmes, vêtus de nos plus beaux atours, dans le landau que mon père utilisait d'ordinaire pour son usage personnel.

Comme l'année précédente, notre arrivée devant le monumental perron du château de Sazen m'impressionna. Il fallait avouer qu'il y avait de quoi, car cette imposante bâtisse construite à l'époque de Louis XIV par les ancêtres du marquis, était d'une magnificence digne de Versailles... et l'enfilade de voitures de toutes sortes (landaus, phaétons, berlines, tilburrys...) qui stationnaient brièvement devant les marches de marbre blanc pour permettre à leurs occupants d'en descendre, ne faisait qu'accentuer l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'agappes royales.

Lorsque notre voiture s'immobilisa à son tour, un laquais en perruque poudrée et livrée armoriée, ouvrit la portière et nous présenta son bras, à ma mère et à moi, afin que nous puissions descendre sans heurts. Nous parvînmes rapidement dans l'imposant hall et gravîmes le splendide escalier de marbre, duquel nous parenait les accords d'une valse. En haut des degrés, mon oncle et ma tante (le marquis et son épouse) accueillaient leurs invités.

- Marie-Charlotte ! s'exclama la marquise en voyant sa petite soeur. Cela fait si longtemps que nous n'avons plus eu le plaisir de votre compagnie. Et la vôtre, Louis, se hâta-t-elle d'ajouter à l'adresse de mon père.

- Bonsoir, Marie-Pauline, la salua cordialement ma mère. Je suis ravie également.

Elle n'en avait pas l'air, mais ma mère n'avait jamais été du genre expensive.

Le regard de ma tante se posa ensuite sur moi.

- Louise-Marjorie ! Vous avez encore embelli, ma chère enfant. C'est incroyable.

- Merci, ma tante, fis-je dans un sourire de commande, tout en plongeant dans une gracieuse révérence.

- Elle va briser bien des coeurs, prédit-elle, avant de souffler à ma mère : J'ai le parti idéal pour elle et je gage qu'il sera vite épris.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna sa cadette. Qui est-ce, Pauline ?

- Je vous le présenterais tout à l'heure. Il n'est certes que baron, mais il est fort charmant et d'une parfaite éducation.

- Voilà qui me rend impatiente de faire sa connaissance.

- Patience, ma chère, s'eclaffa ma tante. Ce sera bientôt chose faite.

Toutes deux parlaient de moi comme si j'étais absente, mais je ne m'en formalisais pas. De toute façon, absorbée par la contemplation de la somptueuse salle de bal lambrissée d'or, je ne prenais qu'à peine garde à la teneur de leurs propos.

Poussées par mon père et par la présence, derrière nous, de nouveaux arrivants, nous pénétrâmes plus avant dans la somptueuse pièce qui bruissait de musique et du son des conversations. A peine entrés, la curiosité poussa les invités à tourner la tête vers nous et, comme je le supposais, les regards masculins s'accrochèrent à moi pour n'en plus s'en détacher. Tout en maniant mon éventail avec dextérité, je leur dédiais à tous l'un de mes plus jolis sourires, avant d'emboîter le pas à mes parents, qui rejoignaient certaines de leurs connaissances.

Après un moment, la marquise s'approcha de moi, accompagnée d'un jeune homme blond d'une grande beauté, qui sourit chaleureusement en posant les yeux sur moi.

- Ma chère Louise-Marjorie, permettez-moi de vous présenter le baron François de Lussac, me dit-elle avec emphase.

Le visage du baron était si avenant et son sourire si adorable, que j'eu bien du mal à le quitter des yeux, ne serait-ce que le temps d'une brève révérence.

- Votre tante m'avait dit grand bien de votre beauté, mademoiselle, mais je constate qu'elle se trouvait très en dessous de la réalité, fit-il en me baisant la main. Vous êtes plus exquise qu'une rose s'épanouissant au jardin.

Le compliment était outré et j'en avais maintes fois entendu de semblables sans m'en émouvoir le moins du monde. Pourtant, venant de lui, cela me toucha, me faisant rougir.

Notre hôtesse, qui annonça soudain le dîner, me sortis d'embarras et je m'inclinais gracieusement devant mon admirateur pour le saluer. Quelle surprise fut la mienne lorsque je constatais, en m'asseyant à la place qui m'était dévolue autour de la gigantesque table ronde, que mon voisin de droite n'était autre que le sémillant baron. Ma tante avait, en la matière, manoeuvré de façon fort fine puisque, mon voisin de gauche étant un vieil aristocrate à moitié sourd, je me trouvais obligée de converser avec mon admirateur. Au demeurant, celui-ci passa l'essentiel du repas à se répandre en éloges à mon propos.

- Je vous en prie, monsieur, cessez de parler ainsi, dis-je d'une petite voix.C'est fort

gênant.

- Ne puis-je constater ce que chacun est à même de remarquer ? Vous éclipsez toutes les femmes de l'assemblée, mademoiselle. Et je ne pense pas être le seul à le penser.

A son ton passionné, autant qu'à ses paroles, je sentis de nouveau mes pommettes s'enflammer.

Le repas se poursuivit de même et je supposais que le jeune baron me demanderait ma première danse. Je ne me trompais pas et nous tourbillonâmes sur les accords mélodieux du _Beau Danube bleu_. Par la suite, défiant les convenances et choquant l'assistance, je lui accordais deux autres danses, qu firent de nous le point de mire.

Mes parents et moi ne quitâmes la soirée que fort tard mais, dès le lendemain, François se présentait au manoir, afin de demander à mon père l'autorisation de me courtiser.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Le temps de l'amour**

D'après le récit qu'il me fit à son retour du cabinet de mon père, François dût batailler longuement et fermement, afin d'obtenir ce droit car mon géniteur estimait qu'un baron n'était pas assez bien pour sa fille unique. Je fus heureuse qu'il se soit battu pour gagner le simple droit de venir me voir quand bon lui semblait.

Sous la chaperonnage vigilant de ma mère, nous faisions de longues promenades à cheval, nous discutions de tout et de rien, faisions de charmants pique-niques dans le parc... N'importe quelle activité semblait merveilleuse, du moment que nous fussions ensemble.

A chacune de ses visites, il m'apportait un superbe bouquet, composé des plus belles fleurs de ses serres et me couvrait de compliments, qui cessèrent rapidement de m'embarrasser lorsque je compris qu'ils n'étaient pas dictés par la flatterie mais par la sincérité. J'étais jeune et ignorante en matière de sentiments, pourtant, je compris bien vite que j'en étais tombée éperdument amoureuse. Sa présence m'était devenue aussi indispensable que l'air que je respirais ou que les chauds rayons du soleil sur ma peau. J'appris à chérir chacun de ses sourires comme un authentique trésor et à guetter sans cesse le bruit de ses pas. J'avais l'impression que le monde n'était que ténèbres sans sa présence chaleureuse et il me semblait me mettre à vivre uniquement lorsqu'il se trouvait près de moi.

François poursuivit ainsi ses visites durant plusieurs semaines. Puis, un jour que nous nous entretenions, assis dans mon boudoir, je vis mon soupirant se lever et mettre genou à terre. J'avais si souvent entendu des récits de demandes en mariage, pour ne pas comprendre ce que signifiait cette posture. Je retins pourtant mon souffle, tandis que, une expression sérieuse sur le visage, il déclara en prenant ma main :

- Louise-Marjorie, vous êtes la plus belle, la plus douce et la plus délicate des femmes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Je vous aime à en perdre la raison et il m'est désormais impossible de vivre sans vous contempler chaque jour. Voudriez-vous me faire l'honneur de m'épouser ?

Bien que sachant ce qu'il allait dire, je ne pus empêcher ma main de trembler dans la sienne. Je cherchais une réponse digne d'une grande dame, digne d'une fille de comte, mais les mots échappèrent à ma raison et je ne parvins qu'à balbutier d'une voix incertaine :

- François, je... Oui, François. J'accepte de vous épouser.

J'ignore par quel moyen tout à fait miraculeux je réussis à conserver mon calme, alors que je mourrais d'envie de me jeter à son cou. Un sourire radieux fleurit sur ses lèvres, puis il se releva, me releva et, m'attrapant par la taille, me fit brièvement tournoyer dans ses bras -ce qui me fit rire-, avant de me reposer et de s'emparer de mes mains pour les baiser avec ferveur.

- Merci, ma douce amie. Vous ne le regretterez pas, même dans un siècle.

De nouveau, j'éclatais de rire, heureuse que celui que j'aimais désire me prendre pour femme.

- Vous dites des folies, François, dis-je en souriant. Un siècle ? Nous ne serons plus en vie bien avant cela.

- Nous non, cela est certain, rétorqua-t-il. Mais notre amour est éternel.

C'était si vrai, que je ne trouvais rien à répondre.

- Je vais aller quérir le consentement de votre père, à présent que j'ai le vôtre. Attendez-moi, ma chérie, je ne serais pas long.

Il me baisa de nouveau les mains, puis s'en fut.

Malgré ses assurances, il fut longtemps sans revenir, ce qui me fit craindre le pire.

La mine qu'il arborait à son retour, me renseigna mieux que des mots : il était à la fois

déçu, peiné, blessé et furieux.

- Il a refusé ? m'alarmais-je aussitôt.

Mon prétendant hocha la tête d'un air sombre.

- Votre père, ma chérie, s'est montré on ne peut plus clair : « Ma fille mérite mieux qu'un paltoquet de votre espèce, monsieur », m'a-t-il signifié en appuyant désagréablement sur le dernier mot. « Il ferait beau voir que je la donne à un quelconque baron, alors qu'elle peut prétendre au fils d'un duc à tout le moins ! ».

Je retins mon souffle, attendant qu'il poursuive.

- « Mais votre fille m'aime, monsieur et j'ai pour elle les plus forts sentiments », ai-je objecté sans me décourager. Ce à quoi il s'est exclamé « Amourette d'adolescente ! Comment peut-elle savoir ? Inutile d'insister. Je vous refuse ma permission ». « Pourquoi, dans ce cas, m'avoir autorisé à lui faire la cours ? » ai-je demandé, ulcéré. « Je pensais bon que quelqu'un lui compte fleurette pendant un temps. Mais en ce qui vous concerne, il s'agissait d'une grossière erreur » m'a-t-il répondu en me fixant comme si je n'étais rien de plus qu'un domestique indigne de son regard. Sur ce, il m'a désigné la porte et j'ai compris que je n'avais plus rien à espérer de sa part. De ma vie, je n'avais été aussi humilié. Je suis navré de porter un tel jugement, ma douce chérie, mais votre père est infiniment borné.

Après un tel récit, je ne pouvais en effet qu'être d'accord, pourtant, je ne pus m'empêcher de défendre mon géniteur.

- Ne soyez pas trop sévère avec lui, François, dis-je doucement en posant une main sur son bras. Je suis son unique enfant. Il souhaite seulement ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi.

Mais le jeune homme secoua la tête.

- Si tel était le cas, il donnerait son consentement à notre union, puisque nous nous aimons et que m'épouser ne peut, par conséquent, que vous rendre heureuse ; il bénirait notre projet sans se soucier des titres. Soyez réaliste, mon amour : en l'occurence, ce qui importe à monsieur votre père, n'est pas votre bonheur, mais la fierté qu'il tirera du fait que vous épousiez plus titré que moi.

- Je vous en prie, François, soyez indulgent, priais-je encore. Je lui parlerais. Il consentira. Faites-moi confiance.

Alors, mon soupirant me fixa longuement et j'eu l'impression qu'il cherchait à voir mon âme.

- Comment un tel butor peut-il avoir pour fille une créature aussi douce, aimable et délicate que vous ? C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Les caprices de Dame Nature sont parfois bien étranges.

Ne sachant que répondre, je me contentais de lui sourire et il perdit son air fâché.

- Vous êtes un ange de bonté, mon amour.

Cette déclaration me remplit de confusion et je sentis mes joues me cuire.

- Vous dites des sottises, protestais-je faiblement, avant d'annoncer : Je vais voir mon père. Je ne peux cependant vous promettre d'être brève. Vous l'avez constaté, il est entêté. Mais je vais faire tout mon possible pour le décider.

Je quittais la pièce sur ces mots et me rendis au bureau de mon père, à la porte duquel je frappais. M'ayant entendu dire d'entrer, je m'exécutais.

- Père... commençais-je en entrant dans la petite pièce encombrée de livres.

- Inutile, me coupa-t-il brusquement sans me laisser le temps de m'exprimer. si vous êtes venue pour tenter de me faire fléchir concernant la demande grotesque de ce jeune gandin, vous perdez votre temps, ma fille. Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision.

- Pourquoi, père ? demandais-je. Parce qu'il n'est que baron et que vous ambitionniez un fils de duc pour moi ? Je pensais que mon bonheur vous importait.

- C'est le cas, bien que vous sembliez penser le contraire.

- Non, père. Dans ce cas, vous consentiriez à mon union avec François. Je l'aime.

- Billevesées ! tonna-t-il alors en se levant de son fauteuil de cuir capitonné. Vous rencontrez un jeune homme pour la première fois et vous imaginez aussitôt u'il s'agit de l'amour de votre vie ! C'est parfaitement ridicule ! Quelle preuve avez-vous que ce n'est pas un vulgaire coureur de dot ?

- Il m'aime ! protestais-je avec une véhémence qui ne m'était pas coutumière. Il m'aime pour moi, pas pour ma fortune ! Et je l'aime moi aussi !

- Sottises une fois encore ! fit-il avant de faire le tour de son bureau, pour me prendre par les épaules et me secouer sans ménagement. Je suis le seul homme que vous ayez jamais connu et côtoyé ! Vous n'avez aucun point de comparaison ! Comment pouvez-vous savoir ?!

- Je le sais ! J'en suis certaine au fond de mon cœur !

Bien que je sois convaincue de la véracité de mes paroles, j'avais l'impression désagréable que ma répartie sonnait creux.

- Ridicule ! répéta mon géniteur en me lâchant. Le débat est clos, Louise. Je ne reviendrais plus sur le sujet.

- Si vous vous entêtez, je m'enfuirais avec lui ! menaçais-je alors.

La surprise le rendit temporairement muet. Il s'agissait en effet de la toute première fois que je me rebellais contre son autorité.

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard durant quelques instants et je devinais sans peine qu'il espérait que je baisse les yeux, rendant ainsi les armes. En d'autres circonstances et pour autre chose, je me serais très certainement inclinée devant sa volonté. Mais de ma ténacité, dépendait mon bonheur futur, aussi tins-je bon malgré son air courroucé propre à m'effrayer.

- Petite inconsciente ! rugit-il. Si vous faites cela, votre réputation est irrémédiablement perdue ! Je ne le permettrais pas et vous sauverais malgré vous de votre folie !

Sur ces mots, il m'attrapa fortement par le bras, y imprimant la marque de ses doigts et me faisant mal, puis, sans tenir compte de mes protestations, ouvrit la porte et me tira à l'extérieur de son bureau, vers l'escalier. Je compris alors ce qu'il voulait faire et me débattis.

- Non ! s'écriais-je aussi fort que je pus. Lâchez-moi !

J'espérais que mon cri attirerait à la fois ma mère et François. Ce fut le cas. Ma mère émergea de la bibliothèque à mon exclamation et mon bien-aimé accouru de la terrasse où nous étions installés précédemment.

- Laissez-la ! s'interposa-il, tentant de décrocher la main parentale de mon bras.

Mais mon père le repoussa rudement, comme on fait avec un animal importun, le faisant basculer en arrière et chuter.

- François ! m'exclamais-je, alarmée par tant de brutalité.

La scène interpella ma mère plus encore que mon cri.

- Que signifie tout ceci, Louis ? interrogea-t-elle de son habituel ton dénué d'inflexion.

- Demandez-le à votre sotte fille, ma chère, rétorqua vertement son époux sans desserrer la douloureuse pression qu'il exerçait sur mon bras.

Le regard clair de ma génitrice passa de son mari à moi, glissant sur mon soupirant comme s'il n'existait pas.

- Louise ? fit-elle seulement, interrogatrice.

Mes parents étaient les seuls à oser abréger le prénom composé qu'ils m'avaient choisi en hommage à mon père, ainsi qu'à mon aïeule maternelle.

Je n'osais pas prendre immédiatement la parole, craignant sa réprobation. Après quelques secondes de silence, ma mère toussota, me signalant ainsi que sa patience commençait à s'émousser.

- Je… Père a refusé ma main à François et malgré nos arguments à tous deux, il s'est entêté alors je… je l'ai menacé.

La surprise le disputa alors à l'indignation sur les traits gracieux de ma génitrice. A mon encontre ou envers son époux je l'ignorais, mais n'allais pas tarder à le découvrir.

- De quoi donc avez-vous osé menacer votre père ?

Je détenais ma réponse.

- De… m'enfuir avec François.

Ma phrase fit pousser une exclamation de surpris à mon bien-aimé, manifestement bien loin de s'attendre à une telle déclaration, ni à une telle idée venant de ma part. Dans le même temps, ma mère avait écarquillé les yeux, tandis que l'une de ses mains avait voleté jusqu'à sa bouche, tel un pâle oiseau.

- Louise !

Son ton était éloquent : elle me blâmait d'avoir eu cette idée.

- Mère, je…

Je m'interrompis et mon regard se posa sur François, quêtant son aide pour me sortir de ce mauvais pas où ma témérité m'avait jetée.

- Madame, fit-il en portant genou à terre, avant de lever la tête vers elle, mademoiselle votre fille n'a fait que plaider la cause de notre amour auprès de monsieur votre époux. Malheureusement, il semble que mon titre ne sois pas assez bon pour elle à ses yeux.

Le regard scrutateur de ma mère se posa de nouveau sur son mari, visiblement mécontent.

- Vous avez refusé la main de notre fille au baron, Louis ? En vertu de quoi ?

La désapprobation était audible dans sa voix, me faisant comprendre que, malgré l'indignation qu'avait suscité chez elle le moyen auquel j'avais eu recours, elle réprouvait davantage l'attitude de mon père. J'eu du mal à dissimuler le soulagement qui fut le mien en constatant que ma mère était de notre côté. Elle était la seule personne capable d'infléchir mon père.

Il fallut à ma mère des trésors de diplomatie et d'argumentation, sans compter des jours de siège, pour faire changer mon père d'avis. A ce que je compris, il rendit les armes de guerre lasse plus que par conviction d'avoir agi avec trop de précipitation. Cependant, ma mère vint me trouver dans mes appartements lorsqu'elle eût obtenu le consentement de son époux.

- C'est une victoire que vous avez obtenue, Louise, me dit-elle en prenant place face à moi, sur une chaise de tapisserie. Cependant, sachez que votre père était mécontent de céder et qu'il ne l'a fait que parce que j'ai lourdement insisté. En effet, il venait de recevoir une demande du fils du marquis de Celadan, vous concernant.

- Un fils de marquis ? m'effarais-je. Voilà qui a dû combler ses espéances, lui qui espérait celui d'un duc pour le moins.

- En effet, répondit ma mère en hochant la tête. Aussi vous imaginez aisément à quel point il lui a été difficile d'abandonner l'idée de lui accorder sa main.

- Il ne crois pas que j'aime François.

- Non, en effet. Mais je lui ai fais remarquer qu'à l'époque, mon père avait également refusé sa demande pour des raisons similaires.

Le souvenir amena un sourire amusé sur le visage, toujours si froid et fier, de ma génitrice, la transormant, la rajeunissant. Je souris à mon tour, heureuse de la voir ainsi pour une fois.

- Il a fort grommellé, puis a abandonné la lutte. Il ne vous donnera cependant pas sa bénédiction, puisqu'il réprouve cette union, mais il vous conduira à l'autel.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Le plus beau jour de ma vie**

Lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle, François éclata de rire et, me saisissant par la taille, me fit tournoyer un court instant, avant de me reposer et de prendre mon visage dans ses mains. Nous étions si proches... Je compris à son regard qu'il allait m'embrasser et retins mon souffle. J'allais recevoir mon premier baiser... et n'aurais pas à en rougir, puisque nous étions désormais fiancés.

Il pencha son visage vers le mien et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Je fermais les yeux, affolée par le tourbillon de sensations que suscitait ce contact. Sa bouche était douce sur la mienne, comme s'il ne souhaitait pas me blesser en montrant son amour avec plus de vigueur. Je tremblais entre ses bras, qui avaient quitté mas joues pour ma taille. Ses bras dans lesquels je me sentais bien, en sécurité, protégée. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une étreinte puisse apporter de telles impressions, qu'un baiser puisse engendrer des sensations comparables à celles qu'il provoquait sans en avoir conscience. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'être embrassée par celui que l'on aime, puisse être aussi merveilleux. Il me semblait avoir atteint le paradis à tout le moins. A travers ses lèvres, il me semblait aspirer l'âme de François et lui la mienne. C'était un acte tellement intime, un tel don fait à l'autre... Jamais je n'aurais laissé un autre me toucher ainsi.

Entendit-il mon coeur battre à tout rompre, ou se rendit-il compte que ma respiration s'était faite saccadée, je l'ignore, mais il finit par me repousser doucement. Rouvrant les yeux, je le vis haleter, puis reculer d'un pas et compris que ce moment enchanté venait de prendre fin.

- Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ? m'enquis-je, inquiète de sa retraite.

Il sembla tout d'abord ne pas saisir le sens de mon interrogation, puis réalisa et secoua la tête.

- Non, mon adorable chérie, me rassura-t-il d'une voix rauque qui m'étonna. Au contraire... Vous êtes simplement bien trop belle pour votre propre bien.

Le sens de sa dernière phrase m'échappa.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Pour toute réponse, il s'approcha de nouveau et me baisa simplement le front. Je ne pus alors contenir un léger soupir de frustration. J'aurais souhaité qu'il m'embrasse à nouveau.

- Et si innocente, si pure... dit-il encore dans ce sourire que j'aimais tant. Vous comprendrez bientôt, mon amour, je vous le promet.

Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens, puis cessais de penser à cela. C'était sans la moindre importance.

Nos fiançailles durèrent six mois, qui furent bien occupés. En effet, entre la constitution de mon trousseau ; les essayages pour ma robe de mariée ; les visites, désormais quotidiennes, de François, dont les baisers gagnaient chaque jour en ardeur et me tournaient la tête ; les promenades à cheval et mes leçons que, malgré mes pressantes instances, ma mère avait refusé que j'abandonne, je n'avais pas même une minute à moi. Le soir venu, si je tenais debout le temps de dîner, je m'écroulais bien vite, ivre de fatigue, à peine étendue.

Ma robe de mariée était une merveille de dentelle arachnéenne d'une blancheur liliale, doublée de soie ivoire. Elle représentait le rêve de toute jeune file désireuse de convoler. La porter, ne serait-ce que pour les essayages, était un enchantement. Tout en demeurant immobile afin que la modiste puisse effectuer les retouches nécessaires à l'aide d'épingles, j'admirais mon reflet dans la psyché. J'espérais que, le jour venu, François me

trouverait jolie.

- Oh mademoiselle, j'ai habillé des dizaines de jeunes filles, mais aucune n'avait votre grâce et votre beauté fragile, déclara madame Claret en se redressant, des épingles dans la main. Vous seule pouviez porter cette toilette sans ressembler à ...

Elle s'interrompit soudain, comme consciente d'avoir trop parlé.

- Merci, madame Claret, fis-je dans un sourire.

Elle fit signe à Cécile, ma femme de chambre, de venir m'aider à ôter la tenue.

- Faites bien attention, ma petite, lui recommanda-t-elle. Ne piquez pas votre maîtresse et ne faites tomber aucune épingle.

- Oui madame, acquiesça la jeune femme, avant de se mettre à défaire chaque minuscule bouton fermant le dos de la robe.

Elle en était à la moitié, lorsqu'une voix familière se fit entendre dans mon boudoir.

- Louise, mon amour, êtes-vous visible ? demanda François.

Juste comme ma robe tombait au sol dans un léger frou-frou, je poussais malgré moi un léger cri d'effroi à l'idée qu'il entre et m'apperçoive en sous-vêtements. Heureusement, la couturière eut la présence d'esprit de se porter à sa rencontre, l'empêchant de pénétrer dans ma chambre et lui masquant ma vue.

- Apercevoir votre promise avant le jour des épousailles, monsieur ? fit-elle. Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? C'est impossible. Mademoiselle viendra vous retrouver dès que cela lui sera possible.

- Mais… entendis-je mon fiancé protester.

- Pas de discussion, monsieur, dit encore madame Claret. C'est la tradition.

François poussa un soupir et se rendit.

- Très bien. Puisqu'il en est ainsi, je m'en retourne. Je l'attendrais à la rotonde.

J'entendis le bruit de ses pas décroître dans le couloir, puis le silence retomba et je me détendis. Il était certainement ridicule de ma part de faire preuve de tant de pudibonderie, mais c'est de cette façon que j'avais été éduquée : jamais une jeune fille ne devait laisser un homme –fût-il son fiancé- apercevoir la moindre parcelle de la dentelle ornant ses dessous, sous peine de passer pour une femme de petite vertu.

Du reste, si je soupçonnais vaguement ce qui se passait entre un homme et une femme dans l'intimité de leurs appartements, j'en ignorais les détails, ce qui m'effrayait plus encore.

- A-t-on jamais vu chose pareille… maugréait la modiste. Un futur époux qui veux voir sa promise avant le grand jour…

Comme elle secouait la tête, je pris une profonde inspiration et m'astreignit au calme. M'inquiéter dès à présent ne ferait qu'accroître mes craintes. J'aviserais le moment venu.

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé et le manoir fourmillait d'activité depuis l'aube.

Adossée à mes oreillers pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, je peinais à réaliser que, quelques heures plus tard, je serais Madame la baronne de Lussac, mais m'imaginais en revanche sans mal quel bonheur ce serait de devenir l'épouse de celui que j'aimais.

Toute à mes pensées, je mordis distraitement dans un toast croustillant recouvert d'une succulente marmelade. J'achevais mon repas par une tasse de thé léger, juste à temps pour entendre Cécile, ma femme de chambre, m'annoncer en reprenant le plateau :

- Votre bain est prêt, mademoiselle.

- Merci, fis-je en me levant pour gagner la salle de bain.

Après avoir ôté mon négligé de soie bleue pâle, je me glissais avec délices dans l'eau chaude délicatement parfumée et y demeurais un moment, avant que Cécile ne vienne me laver les cheveux.

Après m'être détendue une heure, je quittais la salle de bain et allais m'installer sur la terrasse de mes appartements, afin de les sécher au chaud soleil de juin. Lorsque ce fut fait, je m'assis devant ma coiffeuse et laissais Cécile les brosser jusqu'à ce qu'ils brillent et soient doux comme la soie, puis les discipliner en une coiffure complexe. Je me levais ensuite et passais les sous-vêtements spécialement acquis pour l'occasion, en évitant soigneusement de penser à ce qu'ils sous-entendaient forcément. Mettre ma robe de mariée, m'emplit d'un mélange d'excitation et de frayeur. J'allais troquer une vie sans souci, contre celle, plus contraignante, de maîtresse de maison. Il me faudrait diriger des domestiques, présider aux dîners avec mon époux, refaire la décoration, m'occuper de diverses oeuvres de charité, recevoir les doléances des personnes vivant sur nos terres...

Je chassais ces idées. Une fois encore, il serait temps de m'inquiéter lorsque le moment serait venu. Tandis que, assise, j'enfilais les chaussures assorties, Cécile plaça adroitement sur mes cheveux, le voile retenu par un délicat diadème d'or et de perles.

- Vous semblez sortie d'un rêve, mademoiselle, me dit la femme de chambre d'un ton admiratif. Votre promis a bien de la chance de vous épouser. Tous mes voeux de bonheur.

- Merci, Cécile, répondis-je dans un sourire, en espérant secrètement qu'elle ait raison.

J'eus tout juste le temps de me regarder une dernière fois dans la psyché, avant que mon père ne fasse son apparition, superbe dans son habit noir. Son visage fermé, disait assez bien qu'il désapprouvait. Allait-il, par son mutisme, gâcher le plus beau jour de ma vie ?

- De grâce, père, le priais-je, essayez d'être un peu heureux pour moi...

Il observa mon visage suppliant et expira bruyamment. Il se détendit alors visiblement et posa sa main gantée de blanc sur ma joue.

- Vous avez raison, mon enfant, convint-il. Je suis certes mécontent de me retrouver devant vous pour assister à une union que je ne souhaitais pas, cependant, je serais bien cruel de vous gâcher ce jour. Vous êtes parfaite et ce jeune g... votre promis a beaucoup de chance que vous deveniez son épouse.

Sur ces mots, il m'embrassa sur le front et je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait pratiquement répété mot pour mot les paroles de Cécile. Sans qu'elles aient tout à fait le même sens.

Il me présenta alors son bras et j'y posais la main en tremblant comme une feuille. J'étais nerveuse. Horriblement nerveuse à l'idée de la centaine d'invités, déjà assis dans la chapelle du domaine et qui auraient les yeux rivés sur moi dès mon entrée.

Lorsque les portes de bois s'ouvrirent sur nous, l'organiste entama la marche nuptiale et cent paires d'yeux se posèrent sur nous, nous détaillant. Les miens, éblouis, ne voyaient pourtant qu'une personne : François, debout devant l'autel, face au prêtre. François auquel, dans quelques minutes, je serais unie et appartiendrais à jamais.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**Désenchantée…**

DOUZE ANS PLUS TARD

- Il y a un message, Madame, m'informa notre majordome en incliant la tête, tout e me présentant un plateau d'argent sur lequel reposait une enveloppe d'épais vélin calligraphié élégamment.

- Merci, Martin, fis-je en m'en saissisant.

Le domestique s'inclina et s'éloigna, tandis que je l'ouvrais et dépliais le feuillet. J'en parcourus rapidement le contenu puis, étonné de le teneur de celui-ci, je me dirigeais vers mon époux, attablé devant son petit-déjeuner, le journal du jour dans les mains, comme chaque matin depuis douze années.

- Bonjour, François, le saluais-je cordialement mais sans excès.

- Bonjour, mon amie, répondit-il en levant le nez de sa lecture.

- Connaissez-vous le contenu de ce pli ? questionnais-je en levant la main qui le tenait toujours.

- Comment le pourrais-je, puisque c'est vous qui en avez pris connaissance.

- Il provient de ma tante, la marquise de Sazen, par l'entremise de qui nous nous sommes rencontrés. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas donné suite à son invitation ?

Un air excédé s'afficha sur ses traits, tandis qu'il déposait le journal sur la table.

- Me cherchez-vous querelle de bon matin, Louise ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton impatienté.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait perdu, à mon endroit, les inflexions douces, tendres et pleines d'affection, dont il usait au début de notre relation, pour une profonde indifférence. La routine s'était installée, détruisant notre ancienne entente et il s'adressait désormais à moi comme si j'étais une vague connaissance à qui il s'obligeait à adresser la parole en la côtoyant quotidiennement.

Ce changement de comportement, survenu dès le début de notre mariage sans que j'en comprenne les raisons, m'avaient tout d'abord profondément affectée, au point que j'en pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps chaque nuit, le visage dans mon oreiller. Après cette période d'abattement, avait succédé celle de l'espoir. L'espoir qu'il redevienne celui dont je m'étais si violemment éprise… en vain.

A présent que des années avaient passé, je savais très exactement à quoi m'en tenir.

- Je cherche simplement une explication à un comportement qui n'a rien de logique, dis-je.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi m'éviter l'ennui d'un bal est illogique, rétorqua-t-il froidement.

- C'est de l'incorrection vis à vis de ma tante, qui vous portait en si haute estime, appuyais-je.

- Et bien envoyez-lui donc un message, puisque cela vous semble si important, fit-il encore, d'un ton dans lequel la colère perçait. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour m'y rendre.

- François ! Vous vous comportez comme un enfant gâté ! déclarais-je, haussant le ton à mon tour. Je vais envoyer une note à la marquise et vous viendrez avec moi à ce bal demain soir !

M'entendre élever la voix le surprit tant, qu'il posa son journal et me fixa un instant sans répondre, puis se leva et s'approcha de moi à me toucher. Il avait l'air à la fois si calme et si féroce, que je ne pus m'empêcher de reculer d'un pas, en frissonnant. Lui qui avait toujours eu l'air si doux, m'effrayait à présent et j'en perdis le peu de morgue que j'avais acquis.

- Vous osez me donner des ordres, Louise ? fit-il d'un ton terrifiant.

- Je… Je… réussis-je simplement à balbutier.

Le regard qu'il posa sur moi était si pénétrant, que je détournais le mien, incapable de l'affronter encore. Je savais que je n'étais pas aussi courageuse que j'aurais du l'être, mais face à lui, je me sentais si frêle, si gauche et si impuissante…

- Ne. Recommencez. Jamais. A me donner des ordres, femme, fit-il encore. Je me fais bien comprendre ?

- Je… s'il vous plait, François… fis-je sans lever les yeux. Je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé en douze ans…

Le silence retomba et s'éternisa sans que j'ose le regarder à nouveau. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais presque cessé de respirer et repris soudain mon souffle comme un noyé revient à la vie.

- Très bien, capitula-t-il finalement. Puisque vous semblez tant tenir à ce ridicule bal, nous irons. Vous pouvez écrire à votre tante.

Sa décision me soulagea tellement, que je le remerciais de sa décision et m'en fus rédiger le billet à l'intention de la marquise.

Le lendemain soir, en grande tenue, nous quittions notre demeure, à pieds. J'avais bataillé un long moment, avant de parvenir à lui faire admettre que, le château du marquis n'étant distant que de quelques rues, y aller en phaéton aurait été du plus haut ridicule. Il m'avait soutenu le contraire d'un air furieux, mais j'avais tenu bon malgré tout et il avait cédé.

Ce bal était le plus important de la saison -raison pour laquelle j'avais osé défier mon époux pour y assister-, j'avais revêtu ma robe favorite, qui était également la plus élégante de ma garde-robe fournie : une merveille à tournure et à traîne, coupée dans un organdi jaune doré, ornée d'une somptueuse dentelle jaune ocre. Cécile m'avait coiffée en anglaises et une petite coiffe de dentelle était posée sur mes cheveux. François, quant à lui, était superbe dans son habit de soirée, dont la coupe, aussi impeccable qu'ajustée, mettait en valeur sa silhouette élancée et sans défaut.

Ce soir-là, lorsque nous fûmes dehors, je levais les yeux vers le ciel nocturne dans lequel, malgré sa noirceur d'encre, je discernais de nombreux nuages menaçants. J'espérais de toutes mes forces que la pluie nous épargnerait jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à l'abris chez ma tante, sinon, mon mari ne s'embarrasserait pas de convenances pour me faire connaître sa façon de penser à propos de mes idées. Malheureusement, mes prières ne furent pas entendues et, à mi-chemin, la chape nuageuse déversa sur nous des torrents d'eau, réduisant à néant ma coiffure sophistiquée.

Tout en pataugeant dans la fange, piteuse, je rentrais la tête dans les épaules, prête à essuyer un déluge de remarques cinglantes, mais rien ne vint. François demeura silencieux et je risquais un coup d'oeil dans sa direction à travers mes mèches détrempées, mais il arborait un visage fermé, qui me fit craindre le pire.

Sans un mot, il m'empoigna par le bras, avec tant de force, qu'il me fit mal et m'effraya. Jamais il n'avait levé la main sur moi, pourtant, je sentais qu'à cet instant, il en serait capable.

- François, lâchez-moi, vous me faites peur ! fis-je, la voix tremlante.

Mais il ne me répondit pas et ne me rendit pas davantage ma liberté de mouvement.

A grands pas, que je ne pus suivre que fort difficilement, il se dirigea vers une ruelle toute proche, chichement éclairée par un réverbère à la lumière moribonde. Là, il me jeta à terre sans ménagement, déchirant ma robe dans le mouvement.

Dans un cri de frayeur, je tombais durement sur le sol boueux, souillant ma robe déjà en piteux état, ainsi que mes cheveux désormais plus qu'à demi répandus sur mes épaules et mon dos. Je levais vers lui un visage terrifié ruisselant de larmes autant que de pluie et aperçus alors quelque chose briller dans la pénombre sordide de la venelle. Mon épouvante ne connut plus de borne, lorsque je compris qu'il tenait un poignard et réalisais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

- F... Fr... François... balbutiais-je d'un ton suppliant, incapable de parler pour l'implorer, tant j'étais tétanisée.

Son regard était si féroce, qu'il me paralysait, m'empêchant de me sauver.

- P... Pourquoi ? baffouillais-je.

Un rictus aussi méchant que méprisant naquit sur ses lèvres, me donnant une sueur froide.

- Tu pensais sérieusement que je t'avais épousée uniquement pour tes beaux yeux ? (il ricanna et reprit) Tu es si naïve... c'est presque attendrissant. C'était flatteur parce que tu étais très belle, mais tu étais surtout très riche. C'est cela avant tout, qui m'intéressait chez toi. C'est sur ta fortune que nous vivons depuis douze ans. Douze longues, très longues années à supporter des plaintes et jérémiades, qui auraient fait perdre patience à un saint. Mais c'est bien fini. Ce soir, je vais me libérer de toi et me rendre seul maîre de ta fortune. (il me caressa la joue et conclut :) Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais un veuf éploré.

Je n'eus pas le loisir d'ouvrir la bouche pour tenter de l'infléchir. Je vis son bras armé se lever, levais les miens dans un dérisoire geste de protection, puis sentis une effroyable douleur à la poitrine. Dans un cri d'atroce souffrance, je m'effondrais sur le sol boueux, les yeux rivés sur le manche du couteau qui dépassait de mon corps et sur la fleur de sang écarlate qui s'épanouissait sur le tissu doré de ma robe.

A travers l'océan de douleur dans lequel je luttais, je perçus mon assassin s'éloigner sans manifester de remord, tandis qu'une unique idée faisait surface dans mon esprit : dans quelques minutes, je serais morte. J'avais seulement vingt-huit ans...


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**Remords**

Volterra,1777

Il était presque minuit. Jusqu'ici, il ne s'était rien produit de fâcheux ni d'inquiétant, mais je savais que ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête. Je quittais donc la grande salle, écoeuré par avance du massacre barbare qui y aurait lieu d'ici quelques instants. J'avais beau me trouver parmi les Volturi depuis longtemps, jamais je n'avais pu m'habituer à ce plaisir sordide que prenaient les Anciens et leur suite, à ce genre de mise en scène : un bal avec des invités exclusivement humains, qui mourraient tous, saignés à blanc pour la satisfaction personnelle d'Aro, Marcus et Caius. C'était plus que je ne pouvais supporter.

Je descendis dans les jardins, que jamais personne ne foulait, en empruntant un petit escalier de marbre blanc et inspirais l'odeur de la nuit. Un parfum qui n'était pas unique, mais constitué de dizaines d'éfluves différentes. Le silence nocturne était presque assourdissant après le vacarme généré par la soirée, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas. Les yeux dans le vague, je repensais à mon arrivée à Volterra, sept décennies auparavant.

_A cette époque, j'avais soixante-sept ans et étais un vampire depuis déjà quarante-deux ans. J'avais erré sans but réel depuis toutes ces années, incapable de me décider sur la direction à donner à ma « vie ». Puis j'avais rencontré un envoyé des Volturi, qui m'avait fait comprendre que ses maîtres seraient très heureux de me compter parmi eux. J'étais encore jeune et pratiquement sans expérience, j'ignorais tout ou presque de ces puissants vampires âgés de plusieurs millénaires. La curiosité l'avait emporté et je l'avais suivi sans me poser de questions. Mon entrée dans le grand hall de marbre restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire. Les Anciens se trouvaient assis dans de hauts sièges de marbre, semblables à des trônes et leurs prunelles rouge sang étaient braquées sur moi. Bien qu'intimidé, j'avais noté l'extrême élégance et le raffinement de leurs tenues, sans oublier leur maintien royal. Ils ressemblaient réellement à des rois, ce qui renforça mon impression d'insgnifiance. Après un certain temps, Aro avait fini par se lever et était venu à ma rencontre._

_- Carlisle Cullen, avait-il dit dans un étrange sourire, tout en me tendant la main._

_Sans méfiance, je l'avais saisie aussi fermement que je l'avais pu, étonné de ce contact physique. Puis, comme il n'avait pas fait mine d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, je m'étais décidé à demander :_

_- Y a-t-il un quelconque problème ?_

_- C'est fascinant... s'était-il contenté de répondre._

_- De quoi parles-tu ? avais-je questionné, interloqué._

_- Comment fais-tu pour te contenter de sang animal, quand celui des humains est si délicieux ?_

_C'était donc cela._

_- C'est une question de volonté, avais-je répondu, en me demandant comment il le savait._

_Vaguement mal à l'aise, je lui avait repris ma main et il avait alors remarqué la couleur de mes iris._

_- Stupéfiant... avait-il dit à ses amis, les prenant à témoin. Une telle volonté chez un aussi jeune vampire, est stupéfiante._

_- Quelle est ton idée, Aro ? avait demandé Marcus, d'une voix sépulcrale qui m'aurait fait froid dans le dos si cela m'avait été possible._

_- Cela me paraît évident, avait répondu Caïus, d'une voix aussi juvénile que le laissait supposer son apparence._

_- Y voyez-vous un inconvénient ? leur avait demandé Aro en se tournant vers eux._

_Tous deux avaient secoué la tête en signe de dénégation et mon interlocuteur avait_

_reporté son attention sur moi._

_- Je vois de nombreuses interrogations dans tes yeux, mon jeune ami. mais tu aura tout le temps que tu désire pour le faire dans les décennies à venir._

_Cette déclaration m'avait interpellé et je m'étais tendu, légèrement sur la défensive. Aro, à qui rien ne semblait échapper, l'avait parfaitement remarqué._

_- Paix, mon ami, avait-il dit en posant une main sur mon épaule. Nous te proposons simplement de te joindre à nous puisque tu n'as, pour l'heure, aucun projet._

_- Comment le sais-tu ? avais-je demandé en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Ignores-tu donc tout à propos des dons ?_

_Il entreprit alors de m'expliquer cette théorie, puis m'exposa en quoi consistait le sien, ce qui me fit tout comprendre._

_Comme il l'avait souligné, je n'avais aucun projet. J'étais donc resté._

_Dans les temps qui avaient suivi, j'avais pris conscience du pouvoir et de la puissance de ces trois vampires, mais aussi du raffinement extrême de leur « vie », ainsi que de leur passion immodérée pour tout ce qui avait trait à la beauté et à l'art._

_J'avais aussi réalisé, à mon grand dam, qu'ils étaient capable de se montrer dénués de la moindre pitié, de la moindre compassion. Surtout dans le cas où l'un des nôtres transgressait la principale loi qui régissait notre monde : ne jamais laisser les humains découvrir notre existence. Aro m'appréciant plus que de raison, il avait insisté pour que je me trouve toujours à ses côtés, ce qui m'avait forcé à assister à l'exécution de plusieurs des nôtres. Je l'avais soupçonné d'agir devant moi à dessein, car il n'ignorait pas combien la violence, quelle qu'elle soit, me faisait horreur. D'ailleurs, en général, je détournais la tête, incapable de supporter la parfaite décontraction et le petit sourire qu'il arborait en procédant. Plus encore que le voir ôter la vie -bien que ce fait, à lui seul, me répugne au plus haut point-, qu'il le fasse avec une telle désinvolture me révoltait. Et je savais qu'il savait que je savais. Alors, après quelques exécutions, j'avais pris le parti de m'éloigner dès qu'il convoquait un contrevenant._

Je fus arraché à mes souvenirs et ramené au présent par sa voix.

- Que fais-tu seul ici, Carlisle ? me demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

- Tu le sais parfaitement, Aro, rétorquais-je en me tournant vers lui.

Ma réponse le fit rire.

- Cher Carlisle... fit-il. Jamais, dans ma longue existence, je n'ai connu de vampire aussi sensible et plein de compassion que toi, ni aussi peu enclin à la violence. C'est très rafraîchissant, pourtant , je crois que, quel que soit le temps que tu passeras avec nous, cela me surprendra toujours.

- J'ai parfois l'impression que tu prend plaisir à me tourmenter.

- Loin de moi cette idée, je t'assure. Ne veux-tu pas rentrer ?

- Sans façon.

- En es-tu bien certain ?

- Absolument.

- Pourtant, la soif commence à se faire sentir, je le vois. Tes iris ne sont plus aussi dorés.

Il avait raison, car ma gorge commençait à me brûler. Mais je savais qu'il ne faisait pas cette remarque uniquement pour mon bien. Comme il l'avait déjà fait tant de fois en soixante-dix ans, je savais qu'il essayait de me tenter, d'éprouver ma volonté et ma résolution de ne jamais boire de sang humain, qu'il n'avait jamais comprises. Et une fois encore, je résisterais, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

- J'irais chasser dès que les... « réjouissances » auront pris fin, déclarais-je. En attendant, fais-moi la grâce d'oublier ma présence.

L'Ancien secoua la tête.

- Tu te torture pour rien. Quel besoin as-tu de t'exiler si loin de Volterra, alors que nous avons à portée de main toute la nourriture voulue ?

Comme chaque fois qu'il me tenait ce discours, je soupirais et répondis :

- Tu sais parfaitement qu'il n'y a pas d'animaux que je puisse chasser à Volterra, Aro.

- Justement.

- N'insiste pas, dis-je alors fermement, avant de tourner les talons pour m'éloigner de lui.

Je me demandais s'il renoncerait jamais à essayer de me faire changer de régime alimentaire. Probablement pas. Comment un vampire tel que lui comprendrait-il ce que je ressentais à l'idée de priver un être de son existence ? Comment comprendrait-il que, par le simple fait d'être vampires, nous étions déjà suffisamment damnés, sans avoir à ajouter en plus, le pêché capital que constituait le fait de prendre des vies ? Lui et ses semblables paraissaient, hélas, ne pas réaliser cela. Je ne les jugeais pas, mais savais que, par leur nature même, jamais ils ne pourraient saisir la raison de mon tourment. C'était une croix que je portais seul et rien de ce que je pourrais jamais dire ou faire, n'absoudrait l'abomination, le monstre sans âme que j'étais. Moi, dont l'existence même était un sacrilège, une offense à la vie.

Bientôt, malgré la distance que j'avais mise entre la salle et moi, j'entendis les hurlements de terreur des malheureux humains condamnés. Malgré moi, je sentais leur souffrance jusque dans ma chair, avec autant de force que si elle était mienne. Je ne pouvais plus continuer ainsi, à cautionner, par mon silence et mon absence de réaction réelle, ces meurtres à répétition qui constituaient une plaie continuellement ouverte, dans mon coeur et mon âme. je savais qui je voulais être et ce que je refusais d'être.

Lorsque le silence revint, sonnant un glas terrifiant à mes oreilles, je rebroussais chemin, comme à l'ordinaire torturé par les remords de n'avoir rien empêché. A mon entrée, j'évitais du regard les cadavres saignés à blanc, mais pouvais presque les entendre m'accuser de lâcheté. Tâchant d'ignorer ma conscience, je me frayais un chemin à travers le monceau de corps sans vie et les flaques de sang encore chaud. Je devais faire vite, avant que l'odeur, aussi alléchante qu'entêtante, ne me prive de toute volonté et de ma faculté de raisonnement.

- Aro, j'ai décidé de vous quitter, déclarais-je immédiatement sans aucune forme, poussé par l'urgence.

L'Ancien me dévisagea un moment, avant de demander simplement :

- Où iras-tu ?

Son manque de réaction m'étonna, car j'étais certain qu'il tenterait de me retenir par n'importe quel moyen. Si bien que je perdis contenance, mettant quelques secondes à répondre.

- Je l'ignore encore.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi te précipiter ?

- Tu connais la réponse, Aro, dis-je.

- Ta décision est donc irrévocable ? Rien ne pourra te faire changer d'avis ?

- Rien, fis-je.

Tout en parlant, l'odeur sucrée du sang humain répandu un peu partout m'assaillait, faisant un peu plus vaciller ma volonté à chaque seconde écoulée. Jusqu'ici, j'avais toujours fais en sorte de m'esquiver avant le massacre, mais alors, je n'avais pas à parler aux Anciens comme c'était le cas ce soir. Déjà, je sentais la soif se faire plus intense, ma gorge me brûler avec plus d'ardeur. Bientôt, mes yeux vireraient au noir. C'était une question de minutes, voir de secondes. Il fallait que je parte. Maintenant.

Je tournais les talons et pris la fuite de toute ma vitesse, abandonnant tout derrière moi. La première chose à faire était de chasser. Je devais au plus vite étancher la soif de sang dévorante qui s'était emparée de moi. Je priais pour ne croiser aucun humain avant que ce ne soit effectivement le cas.

Il me fallut m'exiler à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de Volterra, pour chasser tout en

étant certain de ne faire de mal à personne. Lorsque ma soif fut totalement apaisée, je pris le temps de réfléchir à la direction à donner à mon existence, à présent que celle-ci ne se trouvait plus sous le joug des Volturi. Je ne voulais plus de cette vie oisive, que j'avais menée en leur compagnie. Je voulais vivre utile, puisque j'étais condamné à l'éternité. Et que faire d'un temps infini ? La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même. Et elle aurait l'avantage de me faire expier chaque jour ma nature démoniaque : je devais étudier et devenir médecin. Travailler environné de ce sang humain si tentant, serait un excellent moyen de m'affranchir de son influence néfaste.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

**Nathanaël**

Cela faisait désormais vingt-sept ans, que j'étais installé dans la jolie ville de Londres. La première décennie, j'avais tenté de me faire oublier autant que faire se pouvait et ce, bien que mon nom et mon visage y fussent tout à fait inconnus. J'errais ici et là comme une ombre, ma décision ne m'ayant pas quitté l'esprit, mais ne sachant de quelle façon m'y prendre pour la mener à bien.

Par la suite, j'avais acquis un nombre considérable d'ouvrages traitant de tous les domaines médicaux possibles. C'est en les parcourant, que je décidais de devenir chirurgien.

Huit ans plus tard, je quittais l'Angleterre pour la Suède, où je restais dix ans. Là, je devins l'assistant d'un médecin réputé, impressionné par mes connaissances.

Dans les vingt-huit années qui suivirent, je migrais encore plusieurs fois, afin que mon absence de changement physique ne se remarquent pas trop, prenant en médecine autant d'expérience que je le pouvais. Quotidiennement exposé au sang humain, j'avais fini par y devenir quasi insensible, ainsi que je l'espérais en quittant les Volturi. Mais les premiers temps s'étaient avérés bien plus difficiles à supporter que je ne l'aurais cru. A de très nombreuses reprises, j'avais du faire preuve d'une volonté « surhumaine » pour éviter de céder à ce que j'appellais mes « pulsions vampiriques ».

J'obtins le statut de médecin en 1841, année à laquelle j'emménageais à Paris, car la Ville-Lumière m'attirait depuis longtemps. Il m'avait fallu presque quinze ans, pour que je cesse d'avoir ces envies de sang humain dans l'exercice de mes fonctions et dix de plus pour arriver à ce calme olympien en sa présence, mais j'y étais parvenu et en étais pleinement satisfait, car cela me permettait une bien plus grande efficacité.

Paris, 1841

J'avais trouvé fonction dans un petit hôpital, malgré les regards plus que curieux de mes collègues médecins et des infirmières, qui semblaient douter des capacités d'une personne aussi jeune que je semblais l'être. Il m'avait fallu lutter pour mériter aussi bien leur estime pour mes capacités, que leur respect, mais j' avais fini par remporter la bataille et m'y étais épanoui, encore plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Rien ne me rendait plus heureux que sauver des vies humaines et, si d'aventure il m'arrivait de perdre un patient, cela m'affectait autant que s'il se fut agi d'un membre de ma famille -bien que, évidemment, je n'en possède plus aucune-. En un sens, il était heureux que ma nature vampirique m'empêche de ressentir la fatigue, car cela me permettait de faire des choses pour lesquelles un humain aurait dû aller jusqu'à la limite de ses forces. Je ne connaissais pas ces limites, aussi ne ménageais-je jamais mes efforts et m'obstinais-je là où d'autres avaient baissé les bras, persuadés que s'acharner était inutile. A mon sens, cela ne l'était jamais et les choses démontrèrent bien souvent que j'avais raison. A chaque vie sauvée en présence d'un tiers, j'entendais toujours ces mêmes mots « félicitations, docteur Cullen » et chaque fois, je souriais pour moi. Oui, j'étais médecin. Médecin et vampire. Et chacune de ces existences sauvegardée, était une victoire sur ma nature.

Devant préserver les apparences de mon humanité, je ne pouvais passer à l'hôpital, autant de temps que je l'aurais souhaité. Il m'avait donc fallu trouver des occupations. Bien sûr, je continuais à lire d'épais livres traitant des domaines pointus où mes compétences étaient déjà très développées, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Alors, je pris le parti de sortir le soir, pour me rendre à un club réservé aux hommes et me mêlais à ceux-ci. Autant que faire se pouvait du moins, car ils m'évitaient quelque peu. J'en imaginais aisément la raison : avec ma peau blafarde et mes yeux couleur d'ambre, je devais leur sembler étrange. Il était probable qu'à leur place, je me serais également évité, aussi ne m'en offusquais-je pas.

Un soir pourtant, malgré mon étrangeté, l'un d'eux vint me parler.

- Vous êtes le docteur Cullen, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me retournais, surpris que quelqu'un connaisse mon identité en dehors de l'hôpital. C'était un jeune homme qui devait avoir sensiblement l'âge qui était le mien au moment de mon décès. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés assez court, ses yeux verts me fixaient avec attention et il souriait timidement.

- En effet, confirmais-je en lui souriant à mon tour.

Le sien s'accentua.

- Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, docteur, fit-il avec un grand respect, en me tendant la main.

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Carlisle, je ne suis pas à l'hôpital. Mais j'ignore encore à qui j'ai l'honneur de m'adresser, monsieur... ?

La fin de ma phrase restant en suspend, mon interlocuteur sembla réaliser qu'il ne s'était pas encore présenté et ses pommettes se colorèrent violemment sous l'effet de la gêne.

- Oh pardonnez-moi, je manque à la plus élémentaire des politesses. Je suis Nathanaël Delorne.

Les manières simples et l'évidente sincérité de ce garçon me plaisaient. C'était rafraîchissant après l'affectation marquée par les Volturi.

- Enchanté également, monsieur Delorne. Mais puis-je me permettre de vous demander comment vous me connaissez ?

- Nathanaël, me corrigea-t-il machinalement, avant de répondre : Votre réputation a dépassé les frontières de l'hôpital, Carlisle. Autour de moi, on ne fait que louer vos compétences, aussi bien que votre pédagogie, votre gentillesse et j'en passe.

Si j'avais pu rougir, il est probable que je l'aurais fais. Je ne désirais pas attirer l'attention sur moi.

- C'est très exagéré, fis-je, espérant couper court au flot de compliments.

Mais mon jeune vis à vis ne semblait pas en avoir terminé.

- Les gens qui vous ont rencontré disent qu'il y a autour de vous une sorte d'aura de bonté infinie. Je crois que c'est vrai. On dit aussi que cet hôpital n'a jamais compté de médecin aussi doué et que, si vous le vouliez, vous pourriez en devenir le responsable.

- Assez, assez, Nathanaël, fis-je alors en souriant. Je vous en prie. Je suis parfaitement heureux ainsi.

- J'en suis persuadé. (il fit une courte pause et reprit) En fait, je voulais vous parler depuis un moment, mais ce n'est que ce soir que j'en trouve le courage.

Le choix du terme me surprit et je l'observais avec davantage d'acuité.

- Le courage ? relevais-je. En faut-il donc tant que cela pour m'adresser la parole ? J'ignorais être si effrayant.

- Vous ne l'êtes pas, s'empressa-t-il de me détromper. Vous êtes simplement intimidant et comme je suis moi-même d'un naturel assez réservé...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, mais c'était inutile.

- Que vouliez-vous donc tant me dire ? le questionnais-je.

- Rien de particulier en fait. Je voulais simplement faire votre connaissance et peut-être me lier d'amitié avec vous, si du moins vous l'acceptez.

Son amitié... Avoir un ami... Depuis que je m'étais mêlé aux humains, je m'étais toujours efforcé de ne pas m'attacher particulièrement à l'un d'eux, car je savais que je souffrirais de sa mort lorsqu'elle surviendrait. Voir les gens disparaître, autour de soi, était, à mon sens, la chose la plus difficile à supporter lorsque l'on était immortel. Pourtant, à cet instant, les paroles sincères de ce jeune homme, accentuèrent en moi cette impression de solitude qui ne me quittait plus depuis déjà bien longtemps. Il était si tentant d'accepter, de tenter de combler le vide en moi. Je n'étais pas fais pour la solitude, je l'avais compris depuis le début.

- Pourquoi la refuserais-je ?

Les mots avaient jailli d'eux-mêmes, sans que je puisse les retenir et il était désormais trop tard pour reculer. Si je me rétractais maintenant, je ne ferais que le blesser cruellement. Je ne le voulais pas.

Nous prîmes tous deux place dans un confortable sofa de cuir, placé devant une cheminée dans laquelle crépitait un feu. Il m'interrogea sans fin sur ma profession et je lui répondis le plus précisément possible, éludant simplement lorsqu'il glissait une interrogation à propos de mon passé. Mentir par omission me paraissait préférable à un enchevêtrement inextricable de réels mensonges.

Lorsque le club ferma ses portes, plusieurs heures plus tard, je connaissais tout de sa vie –une fois mis à l'aise, il devenait plus que disert-, à tel point que j'avais l'impression de l'avoir côtoyé depuis le berceau. Je découvris que le jeune humain était, sous ses dehors timides, quelqu'un de très intelligent et sensible, qui se souciait des autres plus que de lui-même et je fus heureux d'avoir encouragé son amitié, malgré l'inévitable peine que j'aurais quelques années plus tard.

Au fil des semaines, nous apprîmes à nous considérer comme des frères : j'étais pour lui l'aîné qu'il n'avait pas, il était le cadet que je n'avais plus. Il remplaçait ma famille, comblait en partie ma solitude. En sa compagnie, je réappris à rire. Parfois, lorsqu'il passait à l'hôpital, nous parlions de choses et d'autres entre deux visites et il nous arrivait de nous esclaffer en chœur, provoquant des regards curieux.

Plusieurs fois, il avait tenté de m'inviter à dîner mais, avec un pincement au cœur, j'avais décliné à chaque fois, avec des prétextes divers. Il n'avait jamais fait de commentaire à propos de mes refus répétés –ce n'était pas dans le caractère de Nathanaël-, mais je craignais pourtant qu'il ne finisse par s'en offenser. Je ne souhaitais évidemment pas que cela se produise, mais ne voyais aucun moyen de l'empêcher, ce qui me brisait le cœur par avance.

- Carlisle, pourquoi refuses-tu toujours mes invitations ? finit-il par me demander un soir où nous étions au club.

Sa voix contenait tant de douleur, que je retins un soupir.

- Je suis désolé, Nathanaël, fis-je simplement, incapable de m'expliquer.

Je mourrais d'envie de tout lui avouer, quitte à voir l'incrédulité, puis l'horreur s'afficher sur ses traits, car lui mentir me déchirait… mais je ne le pouvais pas. Le secret sur nous était une condition sine qua non.

- Tu ne réponds pas… fit-il sombrement.

- Sache juste que… cela n'a rien à voir avec toi.

J'avais conscience que ce faux fuyant était pitoyable, mais je voulais adoucir sa peine.

- Avec quoi dans ce cas ?

Il retournait le couteau dans la plaie.

- Nathanaël, je t'en prie…

- Très bien, je n'insiste pas.

La rapidité avec laquelle il rendit les armes me fit sentir encore plus coupable. Lui semblait prêt à tout pour me faire plaisir, mais j'étais incapable de lui rendre la pareille.

Mon embarras dut se lire sur mon visage, car il me sourit très vite.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Carlisle. Je ne t'en veux pas.

- Je sais.

Et c'est ce qui me rendait encore plus mal à l'aise.

- Une promenade à cheval devrait nous faire du bien, qu'en penses-tu ?

Il cherchait à me changer les idées, c'était tout à fait lui. Je n'eus pas le cœur à repousser son initiative.

- Bien sûr.

Nous nous levâmes tous deux et nous dirigeâmes vers les écuries du club.

Une heure de cavalcade plus tard, je me sentais mieux et goûtais simplement la présence de mon unique ami.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

**La fin d'une amitié**

TROIS ANS PLUS TARD

Un jour que je me trouvais à l'hôpital, sortant de la chambre d'un patient, je vis arriver Nathanaël. Son visage, en cet instant aussi blafard que le mien, me fit comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Malgré mon envie de courir vers lui de toute ma vélocité, je m'obligeais au calme et attendis qu'il se trouve près de moi, avec l'impression qu'il marchait au ralenti.

- Carlisle...

- Nathanaël ?

Nous avions prononcé nos prénoms exactement au même moment.

- Puis-je te parler ? Seul à seul…

Cette précaution m'inquiéta davantage que sa pâleur et je craignis soudain le pire.

- Bien sûr. Viens, fis-je d'une voix un peu tendue malgré mes efforts pour la rendre aussi naturelle que d'ordinaire.

Je me dirigeais vers mon bureau en réfrénant ma vitesse, pour tenter d'adopter son allure et, après un temps qui me sembla infini, nous parvînmes dans la pièce qui m'était dévolue. Je m'effaçais pour le laisser entrer et refermais la porte.

Après lui avoir fait signe de prendre place sur l'un des fauteuils qui faisait face au mien, je m'assis près de lui.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demandais-je enfin.

- Carlisle c'est... J'aurais aimé qu'il s'agisse d'une visite amicale, mais...

Mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas me fréquenter. C'était légitime et je ne pouvais lui en vouloir, pourtant, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir attristé de sa défection.

- ... C'est hélas le médecin que je viens voir et non l'ami.

La fin de sa phrase me fit relever la tête que j'avais un instant baissée.

- Tu es malade ?

Question fort stupide puisqu'il admettait avoir besoin de mes compétences médicales.

- C'est à toi de me le dire... mais il est certain que je ne vais pas bien.

Il n'en avait en effet pas l'air et je dû lutter contre l'envie qui me tenaillait de lui serrer la main pour le réconforter. Il l'avait dit, c'était le Docteur Cullen qu'il venait voir, non Carlisle Cullen. C'était donc en tant que tel que je devais me comporter, même si mon patient était également mon seul ami.

- Explique-moi, dis-je alors en reprenant mes fonctions.

Il me raconta alors quels symptômes étaient les siens et je me décomposais au fur et à mesure de son récit. Je reconnaissais parfaitement ceux-ci, pour avoir reçu plusieurs malades qui en étaient porteurs, dans les dernières semaines. Et je savais aussi parfaitement, être dans l'incapacité absolue de les traiter, car les avancées scientifiques en la matière n'étaient pas suffisantes. S'ils étaient apparus ne serait-ce qu'un siècle plus tard, j'aurais peut-être pu le soigner… mais à l'heure actuelle, c'était impossible et ce fait à lui seul me rendait totalement impuissant. Je serrais les poings, luttant contre l'envie de briser mon bureau d'un coup. Voilà pourquoi je n'aurais jamais dû m'attacher... Il était condamné et moi condamné à le regarder mourir à petits feux sans rien pouvoir faire. C'était intolérable.

Tout à ma rage intérieure, j'en avais presque oublié qu'il attendait que je parle.

- Tu sais ce que j'ai, je le vois dans tes yeux, dit-il. Dis-moi tout sans m'épargner. C'est grave, n'est-ce pas, Carlisle ?

Mon cœur saignait de ce que je m'apprêtais à lui annoncer et, si j'avais pu pleurer, il est probable qu'à cet instant, des larmes auraient déjà commencé à couler. Mais ce m'était

impossible et je devais me résoudre, sans épanchement, au trou béant qui semblait s'être ouvert dans ma poitrine.

- Carlisle ? me pressa-t-il comme je me taisais toujours.

Comment lui annoncer l'horrible vérité ? Lui dire que, bien qu'il n'ait que vingt-sept ans, il aurait cessé d'exister à très court terme ?

Je pris encore quelques instants pour inspirer profondément, comme un noyé qui revient à la vie... sauf que j'avais l'impression contraire. Celle de mourir une seconde fois. La mort dans l'âme, je me résolus à articuler un mot, tout en sachant que cela ne lui suffirait pas.

- Oui.

- Vais-je mourir ?

Tout en me posant cette question fatidique, Nathanaël plongea ses yeux verts, si pleins de confiance, dans les miens et je me haïs de toutes mes forces.

- Oui, répondis-je de nouveau en détournant la tête, incapable de soutenir son regard.

- Combien de temps me reste-t-il ?

Sa voix était si calme... Comme s'il était déjà résigné, alors que j'avais envie de hurler ma colère aux quatre vents : pourquoi Dieu s'apprêtait-il à priver un être aussi bon et pur de son existence, alors qu'il me laissait vivre, moi, l'abomination, le monstre ?!

- Sois franc, dit-il encore. Je serais courageux.

Je n'en doutais pas. C'était à moi, en l'occurrence, que ce courage faisait défaut. Et pourtant, il me fallait le lui dire. Il avait le droit de savoir.

- Quelques semaines, fis-je d'un ton sourd.

- Combien ?

- Je ne sais pas, dis-je d'une voix brisée.

Avait-il la moindre idée de ce que me coûtait le simple fait d'avouer mon impuissance ? Savait-il à quel point lui faire part, à mots couverts, de l'étendue de mon ignorance, me déchirait ? Bien sûr que non. Comment l'aurait-il deviné ? Comment aurai-il su que chacune de ses questions à laquelle je ne pouvais répondre, s'enfonçait dans mon cœur comme un poignard chauffé à blanc ?

- Merci de ta franchise, Carlisle, me dit-il dans un sourire désarmant.

- Je suis dés...

- Ne le sois pas, me coupa-t-il doucement. Je ne te reproche rien et tu ne dois pas te culpabiliser non plus. Je sais que tu m'aurais soigné si tu l'avais pu. Je préfère savoir que me bercer d'illusions et... profiter du temps qu'il me reste.

Malgré ses paroles, plus je l'écoutais me disculper et plus je me sentais mal A quoi servaient toutes mes années d'études, mon expérience et mes compétences, si je me révélais incapable de venir en aide à la seule personne qui comptait pour moi ? Jamais auparavant, le manque de découvertes scientifiques au sujet de la pneumonie, ne m'avait paru aussi cruel. Et pourtant il condamnait un innocent.

7 SEMAINES PLUS TARD

Brisé de l'intérieur par la douleur, je suivais, sous une pluie battante tout à fait de circonstance, le court cortège funèbre.

Durant sept horribles semaines, j'avais vu l'état de Nathanaël empirer, sans être en mesure de rien y faire à part l'empêcher de trop souffrir. Savoir que je n'avais d'autre choix que le regarder mourir, m'avait presque rendu fou. Egoïstement, j'aurais tout donné pour le garder près de moi alors, lorsqu'il était parvenu à la dernière extrémité, je lui avais révélé la vérité à mon sujet et lui avais proposé l'immortalité. Il avait refusé dans un sourire douloureux et je n'avais pas insisté, car je ne voulais pas condamner à cette « vie » quelqu'un qui ne l'aurait pas choisi. Moins d'une heure plus tard, il avait rendu son dernier soupir dans mes bras. Ses derniers mots, que jamais je n'oublierais, avaient été « Merci, Carlisle ». Et aujourd'hui, je marchais derrière sa famille, tête basse et me sentant plus coupable que jamais. Coupable de ne pas l'avoir sauvé, coupable d'exister alors que lui n'était plus.

Après un bref trajet, nous arrivâmes au cimetière du Père Lachaise, où il devait être inhumé sous le nom de Nathanaël Jacques André Delorne. La cérémonie fut célébrée très simplement, mais je ne restais pas jusqu'à son dénouement. Je ne me sentais pas le courage de voir son cercueil descendre dans le caveau familial.

Rentrant la tête dans les épaules comme pour échapper à la pluie qui tombait sans discontinuer, je quittais le cimetière et errais un long moment sans but dans les rues désertes, la tête aussi vide que le cœur et plus seul que jamais.

Dès le lendemain, je me jetais à corps perdu dans le travail, me chargeant même de patients qui n'étaient pas les miens. Je ne quittais plus l'hôpital, enchaînant les gardes, malgré les protestations des infirmières.

Il était tout à fait stupide d'imaginer pouvoir oublier, mais j'espérais que les soigner me ferait sentir moins coupable de n'avoir rien pu faire pour Nathanaël. En vain. L'espace d'un instant, j'en vins même à regretter de ne pas l'avoir transformer malgré lui, mais chassais aussitôt cette idée. Il m'en aurait voulu.

Le temps passa. Les mois, les années se succédèrent, mais mon chagrin demeurait toujours aussi vif. Il ne se passait pas un jour, qui ne soit hanté par son souvenir ; pas une heure sans que sa voix me revienne en mémoire. Le trou béant, dans ma poitrine, ne s'était pas refermé. Bien au contraire, ma solitude accrue depuis son décès, l'avait aggravé. Quand à mon cœur crucifié par la douleur, il me semblait qu'une gangue de glace impénétrable l'entourait désormais.

Il me fallut des mois, avant de trouver le courage de retourner au club où je l'avais rencontré.

Paris, 1850

Il pleuvait averse, lorsque je quittais le club. Contrairement à mon habitude, j'avais passé la soirée à jouer au craps et y avais perdu un peu plus de deux mille francs. J'ignorais encore ce qui m'avais pris et la pluie qui plaquait mes cheveux sur ma tête et mon cou, ajoutait encore à la mine piteuse que j'arborais. Je pris quelques instants pour savourer le silence nocturne, seulement troublé par le son clair et doux des gouttes s'écrasant par milliers sur les pavés. Pressant le pas sans pour autant utiliser toute ma vitesse -au cas où un humain se trouve dans les parages-, je passais devant une petite rue mal éclairée pour rentrer chez moi, lorsque j'aperçus une silhouette humaine, allongée au sol. Mon instinct de médecin me fit courir à son côté. C'était une jeune femme, noble à en juger par la qualité de sa robe, bien que celle-ci soit déchirée et souillée. Sa longue chevelure châtaine aux trois quarts dénouée, se trouvait maculée dusang s'écoulant d'une blessure à l'abdomen, de laquelle un couteau dépassait encore. Incapable de passer mon chemin, je m'approchais davantage et constatais qu'elle respirait encore, bien que faiblement. Soudain, elle ouvrit grands les yeux.

- Un ange… murmura-t-elle faiblement en m'apercevant.

Nul ne m'ayant jamais qualifié d'ange, je perdis contenance un instant, puis m'empressais de la détromper.

- Non, mademoiselle, vous faites erreur, dis-je en souriant.

- C'est... ainsi que j'ai toujours... imaginé les envoyés du Seigneur...

Rien ne pouvait être plus éloigné de la réalité, mais je ne pouvais le lui révéler. Comme elle tentait de dire autre chose, malgré sa voix faiblissante, je me rapprochais et me

retrouvais happé par d'ahurissants iris gris clair, que la noirceur environnante m'avait empêché de remarquer au premier abord. Je réalisais alors qu'il m'était impossible de la laisser ainsi. J'étais incapable de voir quelqu'un s'éteindre sous mes yeux, si tôt après la disparition de Nathanaël. Mais elle était frappée à mort. La Grande Faucheuse étendait déjà sur elle l'ombre de sa présence. Quelques instants encore et la vie quitterait à jamais ses prunelles. Je ne pouvais pas laisser la mort l'emporter, mais elle était touchée bien trop gravement pour que je puisse la sauver par un moyen classique. De nouveau, je repoussais la seconde solution. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui imposer cette éternelle existence qu'elle n'avait pas demandée, cette vie qui n'en était pas réellement une. Pourtant, si je n'agissais pas, ses yeux magnifiques se fermeraient pour l'éternité.

Une nouvelle expiration, plus ténue encore que la précédente, me fit comprendre qu'il n'était plus temps d'hésiter. Faisant taire la voix de ma conscience qui me traitait d'égoïste, qui me taxait de ne voir en elle qu'une compagne pour tromper ma solitude, je m'excusais auprès d'elle à mi-voix et elle poussa un faible cri de douleur lorsque je la mordis.

C'était la première fois que je transformais quelqu'un et son sang était si doux, si sucré, si goûteux, que je crus ne jamais pouvoir m'arrêter de boire. Il me fallut faire un effort « surhumain », pour m'arracher à sa peau. Je dus me reculer quelques instants, pour tenter de reprendre un minimum de contrôle sur moi-même. Voir et sentir du sang humain quotidiennement était une chose... le boire était totalement différent. Je commençais à comprendre l'addiction terrible qu'il exerçait sur la grande majorité des nôtres. J'en haletais et je faillis retourner vers elle pour boire de nouveau. Une seule chose la sauva de moi : elle commença à se tordre de douleur sous l'effet de mon venin. Elle semblait réellement agoniser et, de fait, c'était ce qui se produisait, mais avec tant de souffrance, que cela en éteignit ma soif non étanchée. Elle ne cria que très peu, car elle n'en avait pas la force, mais son beau visage pâle était convulsé d'une douleur dont je ne me souvenais que trop bien. Elle avait mal à cause de moi et je doutais soudain d'avoir fais le choix adéquat la concernant, mais il était trop tard. Rongé par le remords, je restais là, près d'elle, sous la pluie, dans cette ruelle sordide, pendant toute la nuit où elle souffrit le plus, lui adressant sans cesse des prières de pardon et des phrases de réconfort qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre.

Lorsque la douleur sembla se calmer, je la pris dans mes bras pour l'emmener chez moi. Elle était si menue, qu'elle ne pesait presque rien et nous fûmes rendus en un instant. Là, je la déposais sur le sofa et pris place à son côté. Son sang m'avait donné soif, mais peu importait. Je le méritais après ce que je lui avais fais sans son consentement. J'avais privé une jeune femme de son humanité afin de satisfaire un besoin personnel... Et, bien que je souhaitais réellement la sauver, je ne m'en consolais pas. J'étais certain qu'elle m'en voudrait et me haïrais lorsqu'elle saurait... et je ne pourrais lui en vouloir.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

**Renaissance**

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et me redressais. J'avais soif. Tellement que ma gorge me brûlait, ce qui ne s'était jamais produit. Désorientée, je regardais autour de moi, cherchant le décor familier de la chambre que j'occupais au manoir, mais tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi m'était étranger. Je tournais la tête et mon regard tomba alors sur un visage pâle mais magnifique, auréolé d'une couronne de cheveux blonds et dans lequel brillaient de splendides yeux couleur d'ambre, tels que je n'en avais jamais vus. je reconnus aussitôt l'ange de mon rêve. Mais en était-ce bien un ? Je devais m'en assurer.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demandais-je. Et où suis-je ?

- Je suis Carlisle Cullen, me dit-il. Et vous êtes en sécurité.

Il avait une voix douce, apte à tranquilliser n'importe qui. Mais après ce qui m'était arrivé… D'ailleurs, étonnée de ne plus sentir aucune douleur, je baissais les yeux vers mon ventre et soulevais le drap qui me couvrait… pour constater que toute trace de blessure avait disparu... et que le feu qui m'avait consumée de l'intérieur durant si longtemps, n'avait laissé aucune marque.

- Mais… bafouillais-je en relevant les yeux sur lui, incapable de comprendre comment un tel miracle était possible. J'étais… frappée à mort… Comment…

- C'est une histoire un peu compliquée, me répondit-il. Je vous la raconterais en temps utiles. Pour le moment, vous n'êtes pas encore remise.

Il fit une pause, puis me demanda :

- Quel est votre nom ?

Il me fallut un gros effort pour m'en souvenir car mon patronyme semblait comme dissimulé dans mon cerveau comme sous une brume impénétrable.

- Sylane… Alris… répondis-je avec difficulté.

Ce fut tout ce qui me vint à l'esprit, bien qu'il me semblât que cela n'en était qu'une partie. Mais cela ne revêtait pas grande importance.

L'ange dénommé Carlisle me sourit et je me sentis réconfortée.

- Vous devez avoir soif, dit-il soudain.

Je le fixais, étonnée qu'il l'ait deviné.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Cela un rapport avec l'histoire dont je vous parlais tout à l'heure. Je vais vous donner à boire mais...

- Mais ?

Il s'était interrompu et avait détourné le regard, ce qui m'inquiéta.

- Qu'y a-t-il... Carlisle ?

Pour toute réponse, il se détourna et s'éloigna dans une autre pièce. A son retour, quelques instants plus tard, il tenait une tasse de porcelaine blanche fermée d'un petit couvercle. S'approchant à nouveau de moi, il me la tendit et je remarquais la petite ouverture pratiquée sur le dessus. Avant que j'ai pu l'interroger sur son utilité, il m'encouragea à boire.

Après tout ce qui m'était arrivé, j'étais un peu méfiante, aussi reniflais-je le contenu. L'odeur qui s'en dégagea, si elle m'était inconnue, me fit saliver et je m'empressais de porter le récipient à mes lèvres. En passant dans ma gorge, le liquide, quel qu'il fut, apaisa la brûlure, mais cependant pas suffisamment pour l'étancher.

- Puis-je... en avoir encore ? demandais-je.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il en repartant.

Pourquoi donc avait-il l'air aussi coupable ?

Je m'emparais de la tasse avec avidité et en avalais le contenu d'un trait. Il en fallut trois autres pour que ma gorge cesse de me brûler. Je me tournais alors vers lui.

- Ce que j'ai bu, qu'était-ce ?

Il grimaça.

- J'aurais préféré que tu commence par une autre question...

Il passait au tutoiement ? Cela me semblait quelque peu familier, mais, après tout, je lui devais la vie, alors le laisser me tutoyer était peu de chose.

- Cette question vous... t'embarrasse ? demandais-je, décidant de le tutoyer également.

- Viens, se contenta-t-il de dire en me tendant la main.

Etonnée, je m'en saisis et le suivit jusqu'à un miroir. Là, mes yeux tombèrent sur mon reflet et je poussais un cri de terreur, en reculant précipitamment en lâchant sa main, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, mais incapable de détacher mon regard de l'image que me renvoyait le miroir : celle d'une jeune femme à la peau blafarde et aux prunelles rouge vif.

- Calme-toi, Sylane, me dit-il en posant une main sur mon épaule.

- Qu... Qu... baffouillais-je, encore sous le choc.

- Je vais tout t'expliquer.

- Tu n'es plus... vraiment toi même, dit-il.

Il semblait chercher ses mots, mais je voyais mal ce qui pouvait expliquer ce que j'avais vu.

- Enfin si, tu es toujours toi mais... différemment. Tu es... devenue immortelle.

- Immortelle ?

Cette fois, je le fixais comme s'il avait perdu la raison. Les immortels n'existaient pas. Nul ne pouvait vivre indéfiniment.

Alors, il me raconta qu'il était un vampire depuis deux cent dix ans et qu'à présent qu'il m'avait mordue pour me sauver la vie, je l'étais également devenue. Il m'expliqua que la soif que j'avais ressentie à mon réveil était tout à fait normale car j'étais un vampire nouveau-né, ce qui expliquait également mes prunelles rouge écarlate.

Je l'écoutais sans l'interrompre, ayant l'impression d'entendre un conte pour enfants tout à fait effrayant, mais irréel. Je ne pouvais raisonnablement croire tout cela. C'était tout à fait stupide, parfaitement ridicule. J'avais passé l'âge de...

L'incrédulité dût se lire sur mon visage, car il reprit :

- Sinon, comment expliques-tu tout cela ?

Il désignait mon nouveau visage... désormais figé pour l'éternité dans la jeunesse de mes vingt-huit ans,si ce qu'il me disait s'avérait vrai. Malgré l'irréalisme de la situation, je devais bien avouer qu'il n'aurait eu aucune justification pour me raconter une telle histoire à dormir debout, à moins de vouloir seulement m'effrayer et que s'il ne mentait pas...

- Ce que j'ai bu...

- Oui, confirma-t-il sans que j'ai achevé ma phrase.

L'idée de boire du sang, que j'aurais repoussée avec horreur si on me l'avait suggérée, ne me fit pas le moindre effet, à part me mettre l'eau à la bouche. Mais elle fit naître une autre question, plus angoîssante.

- Qui...

Je ne terminais pas davantage cette phrase que la précédente, mais, une fois encore, Carlisle sembla parfaitement comprendre la teneur de mon interrogation.

- Personne, rassures-toi. Seulement des chats errants.

Je soupirais de soulagement. L'idée qu'un être humain doive perdre la vie pour que je puisse conserver la mienne, m'était intolérable.

- Avec des animaux ? C'est donc possible ?

- C'est tout à fait possible, dit-il dans un sourire, en désignant ses yeux. C'est simplement bien plus fade.

Je mémorisais l'information, puis demandais :

- Veux-tu dire que tu dois la couleur de tes iris... aux animaux ?

Il hocha la tête pour confirmer.

- Ceux des nôtres qui boivent du sang humain, ont les prunelles de la même couleur que les ti...

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui ne termina pas sa phrase.

- Sylane, tes yeux ! s'exclama-t-il en écarquillant les siens.

Soudainement inquiète, je me précipitais vers le miroir, avec une rapidité, une grâce et une fluidité de mouvement qui me surprirent.

- Mais je croyais que les nouveaux-nés... fis-je en constatant que mes prunelles avaient repris leur initiale couleur gris brume.

- C'est le cas normalement. De plus, les yeux des nouveaux-nés ne change qu'au bout d'un an s'ils sont « végétariens » comme toi et moi, mais jamais ils ne reprennent leur teinte d'origine. Je n'y comprends rien.

- Et bien je préfère cela. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu supporter mon regard rouge.

Un long moment passa, sans qu'aucun de nous ne parle. Je l'observais à présent comme si je le voyais pour la première fois. Je remarquais une foule de détails qui m'avaient échappé jusqu'ici : l'aspect soyeux de ses cheveux, la multitude de nuances dans ses splendides yeux dorés, le grain de sa peau au velouté parfait... Il était si beau... Pourquoi cela ne m'avait-il pas frappé auparavant ?

- Pourquoi me fixes-tu ?

Sa question, à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, me fit sursauter et je m'attendis à sentir une rougeur envahir mes joues, mais rien ne se produisit. Déconcertée, je le regardais d'un air interrogateur.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Sylane ?

Embarrassée, je restais tout d'abord muette puis, d'une petite voix, lui expliquais, sans plus oser le regarder. J'étais si habituée aux sarcasmes de François, que je craignais la réaction de Carlisle.

Mais il se contenta de sourire et m'expliqua très gentiment que plus jamais je ne rougirais, ne dormirais, n'aurais chaud ou froid, que j'aurais l'éternité pour apprendre ce que je souhaitais. Il était si différent de mon mari... Mais pouvais-je encore qualifier mon meurtrier d'époux ? Non, pas plus que les comparer. C'était faire insulte à Carlisle et bien trop d'honneur à cet individu.

Lorsque Carlisle me regardait, c'était comme une égale. Lorsqu'il m'expliquait ce que j'ignorais, c'était avec gentillesse et douceur, sans aucune condescendance. dans son regard posé sur moi, je ne discernais nul mépris, nulle hauteur, seulement une grande bonté et de la sagesse. Moi qui me représentais les vampires comme des êtres démoniaques et violents, ne vivant que pour tuer... Aucune description n'aurait pu se trouver plus éloigné de ce que j'entrevoyais de la personnalité de Carlisle.

- J'ai soif, déclarais-je soudain.

- Je vais t'apporter une tasse. Plus tard, nous irons chasser.

- Mais j'ignore comment on s'y prend, objectais-je.

- Je t'apprendrais. Mais c'est plus instinctif qu'autre chose.

- Et si mon instinct me poussait à faire du mal aux humains ? demandais-je, inquiète.

Etrangement, je m'étais approprié très rapidement le vocabulaire utilisé par Carlisle et sans plus de difficulté que si c'était tout à fait naturel. Je ne me l'expliquais pas.

- Nous irons cette nuit, dans une zone déserte, pour éviter tout risque. Je ne te laisserais pas toucher aux humains, ne t'inquiète pas.

Un nouveau blanc s'installa et, tout en continuant à le regarder, je soupirais. Il était vraiment un plaisir pour les yeux.

- Sylane... Je suis désolé, déclara-t-il soudain.

Surprise, je sortis de mon observation.

- De quoi t'excuses-tu ?

- De t'avoir imposé cela.

- Cela ?

Mais de quoi parlait-il donc ?

- L'immortalité. Je te l'ai imposée sans même savoir si tu y consentirais.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Mais... tu m'as sauvée, Carlisle. Sans toi, je serais morte à l'heure actuelle.

Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Tu l'es en un sens. Mais le fait est que j'ai agi par égoïsme autant que par sens du devoir.

- Egoïsme ? Sens du devoir ? relevais-je sans comprendre.

- Sens du devoir parce que je suis médecin, égoïsme parce que je me sentais extrêmement seul et qu'avoir une compagne était ce à quoi j'aspirais le plus.

La première partie de la phrase me surprit tellement que, dans un premier temps, j'en occultais la seconde.

- Médecin ? Tu es médecin ? Alors que tu es...

- Cela n'a pas été simple, loin de là. Mais j'ai eu des décennies pour apprendre à contrôler totalement ma soif.

- Tu veux dire que le sang humain ne t'attire plus ?

- Si, il m'attire toujours. La preuve en est que lorsque je t'ai mordue, j'ai bien failli ne pas réussir à m'arrêter de boire ton sang.

Je sursautais presque à cet aveu.

- Mon sang ? Tu...

- Tu étais la première humaine que je mordais et dont je goûtais le sang. C'était enivrant. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de volonté pour ne pas te tuer.

Ecarquillant les yeux, je reculais malgré moi. D'un seul pas, mais la tristesse qui s'afficha sur ses traits lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, me bouleversa. Je ne voulais pas le peiner. A aucun prix.

- Tu as peur ? Je comprends.

- Je... Non, tu ne m'effraie pas. C'était juste... de la surprise.

- Et aussi ton instinct de conservation. Il est étonnant que tu l'aie conservé malgré ta transformation. (il fit une courte pause, puis reprit) Le sang humain m'attire toujours, mais en travaillant quotidiennement à son contact, j'ai appris à dominer entièrement son appel.

Là, j'étais impressionnée. En effet, je doutais fortement d'y parvenir si par malheur je m'y retrouvais confrontée. Carlisle était-il un surhomme ? Si je faisais la somme de ses qualités, la liste commençait à s'allonger. Et pour le moment, je n'arrivais pas à lui trouver de défaut. La perfection existait-elle donc ?

- Alors tu... tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir arbitrairement privée de ton humanité ?

- J'allais mourir. Avais-tu réellement le choix ?

- J'aurais pu laisser les choses se faire naturellement.

- En qualité de médecin, cela m'étonnerait beaucoup. Et, du peu que je sais de toi, je crois que tu n'aurais pas pu tourner les talons en m'abandonnant à mon destin.

- En effet, admit-il. Mais par entièrement pour les raisons que tu imagines.

Alors, il me parla de son ami Nathanaël et des circonstances de son décès.

A ce récit, il eût l'air de tellement soufrir, que j'en eu la gorge serrée. Il était si sensible... Je m'approchais et posais une main sur son bras pour le réconforter. Alors, quelque chose de très fort sembla passer entre nous et mon coeur s'emballa plus fort encore qu'il ne l'avait fait douze ans auparavant. La chaleur qui m'envahit me fit comprendre ce qui se produisait. Cela paraissait parfaitement impossible car, après l'horrible trahison dont j'avais été victime, j'aurais du maudire et haïr tous les représentants du sexe masculin... Mais cela m'était impossible avec Carlisle. Je réalisais que j'en étais tombée désespérément amoureuse depuis l'instant il m'était apparu, dans cette ruelle où j'aurais du mourir, depuis l'instant où je l'avais pris pour un ange. Mon ange. Ce nouvel amour, qui me transcendait, me fit comprendre que, jamais jusqu'ici, je n'avais réellement aimé. Comparer ce que je ressentais pour Carlisle, avec ce que j'avais ressenti pour François, était comme comparer un feu de paille à un brasier. On disait que, dans le monde, chacun possédait une âme soeur, quelqu'un qui lui était destiné. J'avais trouvé la mienne pour l'éternité. Il s'appellait Carlisle Cullen.

- Tu as du te sentir bien seul depuis sa disparition, fis-je d'une voix tendre. Mais je suis là à présent. La compagne que tu souhaitais.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

Etre un nouveau-né

Il ne releva pas mais, à son regard brillant, je compris qu'il était heureux, ce qui m'enchanta. Il m'étudia avec attention, puis déclara :

- La première chose à faire est de te nettoyer et de te trouver d'autres vêtements. Ta robe a quelque peu souffert.

N'ayant pas une seconde pensé à cela depuis mon « réveil », je baissais les yeux et constatais l'étendue des dégâts sur ma robe favorite, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait : à gauche, la dentelle ocre qui constituait la manche, était totalement arrachée et devait gîr dans la ruelle où Carlisle m'avait trouvée ; l'organdi doré de la robe était maculé de boue, ainsi que de sang et déchiré à de multiples endroits, comme si je m'étais battue avec une horde de chats furieux ; j'avais également perdu un soulier. Quand à mes cheveux, presque entièrement répandus sur mes épaules et mon dos, ils étaient emmêlés et pareillement souillés. Je devais avoir l'air si pitoyable, que j'éclatais de rire.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dis que je ressemblais à une loque ?

- Il y avait plus important. Mais à présent que les points les plus importants ont été expliqués, il convient de s'en occuper sans tarder.

Son sens pratique me coupa presque le souffle, à moi, la jeune noble qui, ayant toujours été entourée de domestiques prêts à exaucer tous ses désirs, en étais totalement dépourvue. J'allais avoir beaucoup à apprendre, à commencer par me débrouiller seule. Je devais être pour Carlisle une compagne, non un poids.

- Peux-tu m'indiquer la salle de bain ? Je vais commencer à remédier à la situation.

Il fit mieux, en m'y accompagnant puis, devant la porte, me laissa en m'annonçant qu'il me ramènerait des vêtements temporaires. Encore une chose à laquelle je n'avais pas songé. Mon inexpérience prenait des allures de farce. Je soupirais et pénétrais dans la pièce d'eau. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me glissais avec délices dans l'eau chaude d'un bain et y demeurais un long moment, prenant mon temps pour enlever la saleté incrustée dans ma peau. Mon regard s'attarda sur mon abdomen, où aurait dû se trouver une blessure mortelle, mais où, miraculeusement, plus aucune trace ne subsistait. Lorsque je fus propre, je m'immergeais totalement, dans le but de laver mes cheveux mis à mal, chose que je faisais moi-même pour la première fois. C'est alors que je me rendis compte que, bien que je ne respire pas, cela ne me causait aucune gêne, que j'étais même à l'aise. Stupéfaite, je refis surface en me promettant d'en parler à mon compagnon. J'achevais ma toilette et sortis de la baignoire en me demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu me trouver comme vêtements dans un si court laps de temps.

Je me séchais avec une serviette moelleuse, puis la nouais autour de moi, avant d'ouvrir la porte. Je me retrouvais alors face à Carlisle. Je crois que s'il nous avait encore été possible de rougir, autant lui que moi serions devenus cramoisis de confusion. Fort peu poliment, je claquais la porte et m'y adossais, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Bien sûr, en tant que femme mariée, je m'étais déjà retrouvée devant un homme dans une semblable tenue -et même plus dénudée-, mais c'était tout à fait différent. Là,il s'agissait de Carlisle. Jusqu'ici, je n'avais jamais ressenti de désir physique. Obligée de subir les assauts de François, même lorsque je n'en avais pas envie, j'avais conçu une sorte de crainte et de répulsion pour les relations charnelles. Je ne doutais pas que ce ne serait pas la même chose à présent, pourtant... Mais je divaguais. Carlisle ne me désirait pas et c'était tant mieux.

Je secouais la tête, puis me décidais à rouvrir la porte, afin de m'habiller. Sur le seuil, je trouvais une pile bien nette de vêtements repassés. M'assurant qu'il n'était plus dans les parages, je m'en saisis et refermais la porte, avant de les déplier. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, de constater qu'il s'agissait de vêtements masculins -les siens certainement-. Bien sûr, étais-je sotte, il n'avait pas de robe à portée de main puisqu'il ne pouvait deviner qu'il me trouverait, ni que je demeurerais avec lui. Dans un geste que je ne compris pas moi-même, je portais sa chemise à mon nez et en respirais le parfum. Elle sentait... lui. C'était enivrant. Je pressais encore le tissu contre moi quelques instants, puis me décidais à m'habiller, puis à me coiffer, laissant mes cheveux sécher. Je m'observais dans le miroir, d'un oeil critique, puis, ne pouvant rien faire pour sembler plus féminine, quittais la pièce.

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'elle ouvre la porte dans cette tenue. Cela m'avait décontenancé, gêné, mais aussi -je devais bien l'avouer- excité. Lorsqu'elle avait battu en retraite, manifestement très embarrassée, j'avais fais de même et m'étais réfugié dans mon bureau. N'ayant plus eu d'amante depuis que je n'étais plus humain, je craignais mes réactions si je m'approchais trop d'elle. Malgré les apparences, elle était encore gravement meurtrie par son assassinat, je ne pouvais donc risquer de profiter de la situation ni de sa gentillesse.

J'étais stupéfait qu'elle ne me reproche pas de l'avoir transformée et davantage encore de sa déclaration -après tout, elle ne me connaissait pour ainsi dire pas-, mais qu'elle veuille rester près de moi me rendait heureux. Elle était gentille, compréhensive, pleine de compassion et si fraîche dans ses réactions... je n'aurais pu rêver mieux. Je devais me satisfaire de sa présence sans chercher à obtenir davantage.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions, lorsqu'elle parut. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru, pourtant, la voir revêtue de mes propres affaires réveilla un désir que je pensais enfoui. Avait-elle la moindre conscience de l'extrême féminité et de la sensualité qui se dégageait d'elle ? Visiblement non. Je m'obligeais à l'immobilité et comptais mentalement jusqu'à cinquante pour retrouver mon calme.

- Je suis navré, mais je n'avais que cela à disposition, m'excusais-je en espérant que ma voix n'était pas trop rauque.

- Je comprends, fit-elle. Tu n'as pas eu le temps de te procurer une robe, c'est normal.

Elle semblait encore embarrassée, ce qui me surprit et doucha mon désir.

- Pour être tout à fait honnête, tu es restée inconsciente presque cinq jours, alors j'aurais eu le temps, mais j'ai jugé préférable de ne pas m'éloigner de toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu étais la première personne que je transformais et je n'étais pas certain des effets.

C'était un demi mensonge, mais je voyais mal comment lui dire que c'était surtout la culpabilité qui m'avait gardé près d'elle durant son agonie.

- Tout à l'heure, je me suis aperçue de quelque chose qui m'a troublée, dit-elle soudain. J'ai mis la tête sous l'eau pour me mouiller les cheveux et, bien que je ne puisse pas respirer, je ne me suis pas sentie oppressée.

- C'est normal, fis-je en souriant. Nous n'avons techniquement pas besoin de respirer. C'est un réflexe humain que nous conservons, surtout pour une question de confort.

- De confort ?

Je hochais la tête en guise d'assentiment, puis expliquais :

- Cesser de respirer nous prive de notre odorat, ce qui nous enlève de nombreuses informations olfatives qui peuvent être importantes.

- Je vois.

- C'est pour cette raison que la plupart d'entre nous évite de faire cela. Cela étant, il y a des exceptions.

- De quel genre ?

- et bien, imaginons que pour une raison inconnue, tu te retrouve face à un humain blessé. Tu es un nouveau-né, donc tu ne sauras pas te contrôler en sentant son sang et risque donc de lui faire du mal, voire de le tuer.

Je compris, à son expression, que c'était ce qu'elle craignait et ce qui l'effrayait, aussi me hâtais-je de la rassurer.

- Toutefois, si tu arrête de respirer, le problème sera bien moindre.

- C'est donc l'odeur qui...

- Principalement, oui.

- Les nouveau-nés sont donc si dangereux ?

- Oui, car ils sont bien plus forts et rapides que les vampires matures. Ils utilisent la force brute et sont généralement incontrôlables.

- Tu veux dire... que je suis plus forte que toi ?

Je hochais la tête, mais elle parut croire à une plaisanterie, car elle éclata de rire.

- Je t'assure, dis-je encore.

Cela mit un terme à son brusque accès d'hilarité.

- Moi qui suis si faible ?

- Tu l'étais, la corrigeais-je gentiment.

- Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ?

- Un an environ.

- J'avoue avoir du mal à le croire...

Cette phrase m'amusa.

- Tu as cru sans sourciller tout ce que je t'ai expliqué jusqu'ici, mais reste incrédule face à cela ?

- Evidemment, dit de cette façon, cela paraît totalement stupide...

- Pas stupide, non. Tu as simplement un mode de pensée différent de ce que j'ai pu voir.

Sur ces mots, je l'embrassais sur le front et la sentis tressaillir à ce contact anodin. Je cru avoir été maladroit et me hâtais de m'en excuser.

- Je suis navré.

Elle cligna des yeux, manifestement surprise.

- De quoi ?

- Et bien, tu as sursauté...

- Je ne m'y attendais simplement pas, expliqua-t-elle dans un adorable sourire. Disons que mes derniers contacts de cet acabit avec un homme, ne m'ont pas laissé un souvenir... très agréable.

Je compris alors qu'elle avait souffert dans sa vie humaine et que j'ignorais tout d'elle. Poussé par la curiosité autant que par un réel désir d'apprendre à la connaître, je me décidais à demander :

- Accepterais-tu de me parler de toi ?

- De moi ?

- J'aimerais savoir ce qu'a été ta vie avant que je ne te découvre.

Son sourire s'effaça et la douleur apparut dans ses yeux gris.

- Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à en dire...

- Je t'en prie.

Il n'était pas dans mes habitudes d'insister pour obtenir des confidences, mais elle semblait tant souffrir que, si elle me racontais, je serais peut-être en mesure de panser ses blessures psychiques. Il m'était douloureux de la voir ainsi.

Alors, dans un soupir, elle entama le récit de son enfance et de son adolescence, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec celui qu'elle avait épousé à l'âge de 16 ans, elle me raconta son bref bonheur, vite remplacé par une sévère déconvenue. Elle passa sur douze années de solitude bien qu'elle fût mariée et acheva par celui de sa dernière soirée.

- Alors, conclut-elle, après m'avoir craché ces horreurs au visage, il m'a poignardée et est parti sans se retourner, en me laissant agoniser dans la ruelle où tu m'as trouvée.

Durant tout son récit, je n'avais cessé de ressentir une colère grandissante pour ce stupide humain qui n'avait su apprécier à sa juste valeur une femme comme elle, allant jusqu'au meurtre pour une sordide histoire d'argent. A présent, je comprenais ses réticences et certaines de ses réactions. J'hésitais un instant, puis m'approchais et la pris dans mes bras pour la réconforter. Elle ne me repoussa pas, posant au contraire sa tête sur mon épaule, signe de confiance qui me bouleversa après ce qu'elle avait enduré auprès d'un autre. Nous demeurâmes ainsi un moment, puis je lui demandais :

- « Sylane Alris » n'est pas ton vrai nom, n'est ce pas ?

- C'en était une partie. Je m'appelais Louise-Marjorie Sylane d'Alris, baronne de Lussac, fille du comte Louis Sylane d'Alris et de son épouse Marie-Charlotte.

J'avais donc eu raison, en voyant sa robe, de la supposer noble.

- Préfères-tu que je t'appelle ainsi ? questionnais-je encore.

Elle releva la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux et la secoua en signe de dénégation.

- Non. Il appartient à un passé que je souhaite oublier. « Sylane Alris » est un nom qui me convient parfaitement pour ma nouvelle vie.

- Comme tu voudras.

Comme gênée soudain, elle s'arracha doucement à mon étreinte et, avec tact, je changeais de sujet.

- Tu ne peux rester ainsi, dis-je en pensant tout le contraire. Nous allons te trouver quelques robes. Viens.

Je me dirigeais vers le placard de l'entrée, l'ouvris et en sortis un manteau, que je lui tendis.

- Nous ne craignons pas le froid, mais autant éviter d'attirer l'attention sur nous.

Sans discuter, elle le revêtit puis, à brûle-pourpoint, demanda :

- Tu parle un français parfait, mais j'ai remarqué que tu avais une pointe d'accent étranger. De quelle origine es-tu ?

La question me fit sourire. Elle avait une très bonne oreille, car cette « pointe d'accent » était presque indiscernable.

- Je suis anglais, répondis-je dans un sourire, avant de sortir suivi de Sylane.

Nous avions à peine fait quelques mètres, qu'elle poussa un cri de terreur. Surpris, je me retournais… pour constater avec une immense stupeur, que des boules de feu s'étaient formées sur ses paumes. Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? je l'ignorais encore, mais mon sens pratique me fit préconiser la prudence.

- Sylane, je vais rouvrir la porte, dis-je doucement, comme si le fait de parler plus fort pouvait déclencher un cataclysme. Tu va rentrer dans la maison très très doucement et éviter tout geste brusque, d'accord ?

- Mais… que… que se passe-t-il ? balbutia-t-elle, visiblement très effrayée par le phénomène.

- Je n'en suis pas certain, répondis-je honnêtement en ouvrant la porte, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la ronde, qu'il n'y avait pas d'humains dans les environs immédiats. Mais à présent, fais ce que je te dis.

Toujours aussi apeurée, elle obéit néanmoins docilement et recula très lentement jusque dans le vestibule, pendant que je réfléchissais à toute vitesse à la situation. Mon regard était fixé sur les paumes incandescentes de ma compagne qui, elle, semblait figée. Je compris qu'elle avait cessé de respirer sans s'en rendre compte.

- Tu as le droit de respirer mais ne bouge pas, lui recommandais-je. De toute façon, tu ne peux ressentir aucune fatigue et ne peux pas être ankylosée.

Elle se borna à hocher imperceptiblement la tête sans prononcer un mot, comme si elle craignait que parler provoque une catastrophe. Ses yeux, toujours écarquillés, étaient fixés sur les boules de feu et je savais qu'une myriade de questions se bousculait dans sa tête, cherchant à comprendre l'incompréhensible.

Etait-il possible que… Mais non, c'était absurde. Les dons ne se manifestaient en général que chez les vampires matures, or… J'interrompis là ma réflexion, car elle était stupide. Après tout, les pupilles de Sylane étaient bien redevenues grises, alors qu'elle n'avait que quelques jours d'existence. Rien n'était logique avec elle.

- Je pense que, bien que ce soit tout à fait inhabituel pour un nouveau-né, c'est ton don qui se manifeste.

- Mon don ?

J'entrepris alors de lui donner les explications qu'Aro m'avait données lorsque j'étais bien plus jeune.

- Mais… je ne vais pas vivre avec… avec… ça ! protesta-t-elle en levant les mains.

Un peu trop vivement, car deux boules de feu quittèrent mes paumes, immédiatement remplacées par d'autres, tandis que les premières, me manquant uniquement grâce à mes réflexes, allaient percuter la porte, la criblant de points d'impact aux contours noircis. Elle m'avait pris par surprise et il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'elle ne me touche. Elle était devenue encore plus dangereuse qu'un nouveau-né classique.

- Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu ! fit-elle d'un ton totalement catastrophé, visiblement au bord de la crise de nerfs. Je suis désolée, tellement désolée !

Je ne devais surtout rien dire qui puisse la paniquer davantage.

- Calmes-toi, lui dis-je, ce n'est pas grave. Mais c'est pour éviter ce genre de chose, que je t'avais demandé de rester immobile. Tu ne contrôle rien pour le moment.

- C'est terrible !

- Mais non, la rassurais-je de mon mieux. Lorsque tu auras appris à le contrôler, ce talent pourra t'être utile. En attendant, nous devons trouver un moyen pour que tu puisse utiliser tes mains de façon normale et donc, pour que tu puisse « éteindre » ces sphères incandescentes lorsque tu le souhaite.

Sa crise de nerfs sembla se calmer et elle inspira profondément.

- C'est possible ? fit-elle d'une voix très peu assurée.

- Je l'espère en tout cas.

- Tu veux dire que tu n'en sais rien ?!

- Non, je ne peux que supposer. C'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'un semblable don.

- C'est bien ma chance...

- Mais il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer. Il y a forcément une solution. Je vais la chercher en allant à l'hôpital.

Elle me fixa alors en écarquillant les yeux et, lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix avait repris ses accents paniqués, la frayeur et la tristesse s'y mêlant également.

- Tu t'en va ?!

- Je suis attendu à l'hôpital, répondis-je le plus doucement possible pour tenter de la calmer, en repoussant derrière son oreille, une mèche soyeuse qui avait glissé sur son visage. Je rentrerais très vite, je te le promets.

Je sentais qu'elle mourrait d'envie de me demander de rester, mais elle n'en fit rien et je notais avec satisfaction qu'elle n'était pas égoïste et, mieux, qu'elle était pleine de tact.

- Reviens vite, murmura-t-elle d'un tel air de détresse, que je faillis accéder à son désir inavoué.

Je m'obligeais à n'en rien faire et, après l'avoir de nouveau embrassée sur le front, quittais la maison en marchant plus vite que de coutume.

Restée seule, je soupirais, agaçée de mon égoïsme. Ce que j'épprouvais pour Carlisle était si fort, si dévastateur, que j'aurais voulu le garder pour moi seule en tout temps, me noyer sans fin dans ses prunelles d'or liquide, me perdre dans sa voix si douce et tendre. Je pourrais l'écouter parler pour l'éternité sans jamais me lasser, l'observer sans discontinuer en me délectant de son inhumaine beauté... mais il était médecin. Ses patients -des humains innocents- avaient besoin de lui autant, sinon plus que moi. Il avait déjà passé plusieurs jours à me veiller en les laissant de côté, ce qui, je le devinais sans peine, avait dû beaucoup lui coûter. Je n'avais pas le droit d'exiger ce sacrifice de lui. Je devais apprendre à rester seule.

Rester seule... De toute ma vie, jamais je n'avais été seule. J'avais toujours eu quelqu'un à mes côtés : ma nurse tout d'abord, puis ma gouvernante, mes parents, Cécile ma femme de chambre... Etre seule était une première. J'allais devoir apprendre à occuper ma solitude. Mon regard se posa sur mes paumes incandescentes et je grimaçais. Je ne pouvais rien faire tant que ce problème de taille n'avait pas trouvé sa solution, pas même lire l'un des nombreux ouvrages qui garnissaient les étagères couvrant chaque mur du salon. Mon regard se posa alors sur les deux traces d'impact, sur la porte d'entrée. J'étais dangereuse. Avec son tact coutumier, Carlisle ne l'avait pas dis mais, étant donné ce qui s'était produit, c'était une évidence. Si ce qu'il m'avait dis à propos de l'extraordinaire force des nouveau-nés s'avérait exact -et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela ne le soit pas-, et que l'on y ajoutait cet inquiétant don pour les boules de feu, j'étais même dangereuse pour lui. J'avais bien remarqué qu'il s'en était fallu de très peu pour que mes projectiles ne le touchent. S'il lui était arrivé malheur par ma faute, je n'aurais plus eu qu'à me suicider... si tant est que ce soit là chose possible pour des êtres comme nous.

Machinalement, je pris place sur le sofa avec d'infinies précautions et, puisqu'il m'était impossible de faire autre chose, laissais mon esprit vagabonder. Mes parents furent les premières personnes auxquelles je songeais. Qu'avaient-ils pensé de ma disparition ? Ils avaient sans aucun doute lancé des recherches, restées vaines. Qu'avaient-ils fait ensuite ? Avaient-ils conclu à mon décès ? Si oui, en avaient-ils été chagrinés ? Ma mère, si insensible, avait-elle pleuré sa fille unique, sur la dépouille de laquelle ils ne pouvaient se recueillir ? Des questions dont j'ignorerais toujours les réponses. Mes pensées dérivèrent ensuite vers François et, à la pensée qu'il s'était servi de moi toutes ces années, simplement pour ma fortune, m'emplit d'une colère sourde, qui s'accrut et se transforma en haine lorsque je me remémorais qu'il n'avait pas hésité à m'assassiner pour se l'approprier. Je serrais les poings à m'en faire blanchir les articulations, les boules de feu changeant de forme sans que j'y prenne garde. Cette espèce de... -aucune insulte ne me vint à l'esprit pour le qualifier, car je n'en connaissais pas- . Je jurais de me venger de lui, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il paierait tout ce qu'il m'avait fait depuis notre mariage.

Incapable de rester en place tant ma rage était grande, je me levais brusquement, oubliant ma dangerosité et deux nouvelles sphères enflammées quittèrent mes paumes pour s'écraser contre une table basse, qui prit feu. La voir flamber me calma à moitié, car je songeais que j'étais involontairement en train de détruire la maison de Carlisle et que celui-ci serait mécontent, à son retour, de constater que je n'avais pas respecté ses consignes.

Le temps semblait passer au ralenti sur la pendule placée sur la cheminée et, pour me calmer, je pensais à tout ce que j'aurais pu faire pour m'occuper si j'avais encore été l'humaine Louise-Marjorie Sylane d'Alris.

La nuit était tombée sur Paris. J'avais guetté le retour de mon bien-aimé toute la fin du jour, en luttant contre l'envie de faire les cent pas -ce qui aurait occasionné des gestes brusques propices aux catastrophes-, mais en vain. J'avais fini par craindre qu'il ne revienne pas. Mais c'était stupide. Jamais Carlisle ne m'abandonnerait. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Il avait très certainement une excellente raison d'être si en retard. Pourtant, j'étais inquiète sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

La pendule, placée au dessus de la cheminée, indiquait plus de minuit, lorsqu'il franchit la porte. Mon soulagement fut tel que, oubliant mes paumes flamboyantes, je faillis me jeter à son cou. Heureusement, je m'en souvins à temps. Rien ne semblant lui échapper, il avisa immédiatement la table massacrée -le contraire eût été difficile, puisque celle-ci trônait au milieu du salon- et son regard couleur de miel passa du défunt meuble à moi.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

Sa voix douce ne contenait pas la moindre colère, ni le plus petit reproche, pourtant je baissais piteusement la tête, plus fustigée par son indulgence, que s'il avait manifesté une quelconque irritation.

- Je... me suis un peu énervée, dis-je.

C'était un euphémisme, mais je ne pouvais tout de même pas avouer avoir perdu mon calme comme une enfant capricieuse, même si c'était justifié.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- A quel propos ?

J'aurais préféré qu'il ne me pose pas la question, mais elle était légitime. J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais il parla le premier.

- Non, attends. L'explication peut attendre. D'abord...

Il sortit de sa poche une masse noire, molle et informe.

- Tends les mains devant toi, paumes vers le haut, me dit-il.

Etonnée, je m'exécutais et il m'enfila délicatement une paire de gants sombres, ce qui eût pour conséquence d'éteindre le feu qui brûlait sur mes mains.

- Oh ! m'exclamais-je. Mais comment...

- Je t'ai fais fabriquer des gants en cuir ignifugé, répondit-il. Cela résout le problème, mais sois bien consciente que tu es désormais dans l'obligation de les porter en permanence.

J'esquissais une moue, puis me repris. Je devais une fois de plus lui être reconnaissante.

Ne risquant désormais plus de le blesser ni d'incendier quoi que ce soit, je me jetais à son cou. Le choc de mon corps contre le sien, le fit tomber à la renverse et je m'écrasais sur lui.

- Aïe... Doucement, Sylane, fit-il en grimaçant.

Ebahie, je le fixais.

- Aïe ? relevais-je, stupéfaite. Tu veux dire que je t'ai fais mal ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Comme je te l'expliquais, pour le moment, ta peau est plus dure que la mienne et tu es plus forte. Alors il faut faire attention.

J'avais déjà oublié.

- Pourrais-tu te relever, s'il te plaît ?

Je me hâtais de le faire et il se redressa à son tour.

- A présent, peux-tu m'expliquer à quoi je dois cet élan d'affection ?

- C'est en remerciement. Et puis... j'étais inquiète.

- Inquiète ?

- Je craignais que tu ne reviennes pas... avouais-je dans un souffle, sans oser le regarder.

- Tu pensais sincèrement que je t'avais abandonnée ? demanda-t-il d'un ton peiné.

- Je… J'ai cru…

Il soupira, puis s'approcha de moi et, d'un doigt, me releva le menton, avant de placer ses mains, à la fois si fortes et si douces, sur mes joues, puis de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je m'y attendais si peu, que je retins presque mon souffle, avant de me souvenir de ce qu'il m'avait dit à propos de notre respiration. Je recommençais à respirer et inhalais l'odeur enivrante de son haleine jusqu'à en avoir la tête qui tourne. Je chancelais presque sur le coup, mais il m'empêcha de choir en me prenant de nouveau dans ses bras, avant de poser le menton sur les cheveux.

Sa bouche finit par quitter la mienne, bien trop tôt à mon goût et, dans un sourire adorable, il agita un index grondeur sous mon nez.

- Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié ma question initiale. Peux-tu m'expliquer à présent ?

- Pour… la table ?

Il hocha la tête.

Incapable de lui mentir, j'avouais dans un souffle :

- Je repensais à François, mon… enfin… je repensais à tout ce qu'il m'avait fait et ça m'a rendu folle de rage. Je n'ai pas contrôlé mes gestes.

- Folle de rage ? Toi ?

L'incrédulité qui perçait dans sa voix, m'amusa.

- Tu m'en pense incapable ?

- Je suppose que tu le peux. Néanmoins, cela me semble tellement éloigné de ce que je connais de ton caractère…

- Détrompe-toi. Je le hais et n'aurais de cesse que de me venger.

L'emploi du mot le fit sursauter et il me considéra avec autant de stupeur, que d'inquiétude, avant de me lâcher. Notre moment magique venait de prendre fin d'une façon que je n'avais pas prévue.

- Te venger ? répéta-t-il. Tu estime réellement que c'est là la solution idéale ?

- Pas idéale, mais il n'aura que ce qu'il mérite, rétorquais-je d'un ton dur qui ne m'était pas habituel.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre au juste ?

- A ton avis ? fis-je en m'éloignant, soudain incisive.

- Tu n'en es pas capable, Sylane, objecta-t-il. Et cela n'en vaut pas la peine. Penses-tu que le tuer te rendra ta « vie », effacera ce qui est irréversible ?

Inexplicablement, je me refermais et m'éloignais de quelques pas, lui tournant le dos.

- Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas si sotte ! rétorquais-je avec plus de véhémence que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

L'entendre défendre l'existence de ce… pourri, me rendait folle. Il n'avait pas été assassiné, lui ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il comprendre mon légitime désir de vengeance ?

- Ce n'est qu'un humain, Sylane, dit encore Carlisle d'une voix douce pour tenter de me faire changer d'idée. Tu ne dois pas te servir de ta force pour priver un humain de sa vie.

- Arrête de le défendre ! m'exclamais-je d'une voix qui monta malgré moi dans les aigus.

J'étais au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Je ne le défends pas. Ce qu'il a fait est hautement condamnable… mais je ne veux pas que tu te salisses les mains avec un meurtre. En le privant de sa vie, tu agirais exactement comme lui.

Mais j'étais trop en colère contre lui, pour me rendre à ses raisons, ni pour l'écouter. Il était heureux que les gants annihilent mon don, sans quoi, le salon aurait déjà ressemblé à un champ de bataille. Mes poings étaient serrés et ma mâchoire contractée. Je sentais ma rage passée revenir à la charge avec davantage de force encore, m'emplissant de haine. En cet instant, j'aurai été capable de tout détruire autours de moi.

Carlisle sembla le ressentir avec acuité et il s'abstint de me rejoindre, comme s'il craignait la violence de mes réactions. Toute à ma fureur, je ne me souvenais qu'à peine de ce qu'il avait dit de la dangerosité des vampires nouveau-nés et de leur violence.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

**Désir et sang**

- Calmes-toi, ma chérie, tout va bien aller, dis-je doucement, du ton qu'on emploie pour dompter une créature dangereuse.

L'emploi du petit nom tendre, sembla désamorcer sa colère et elle fit volte-face pour me regarder. Son visage n'exprima tout d'abord rien, puis un sourire ravi naquit sur ses lèvres, gagnant ses yeux.

Son regard se fit interrogateur et, sans qu'elle eût besoin de parler, je compris qu'elle hésitait à courir vers moi, de crainte de me faire mal une nouvelle fois. Elle semblait si innocente, comment aurais-je pu résister ? Souriant à mon tour, je lui ouvris les bras.

- Viens, dis-je, mais sois délicate. Pour le moment, je suis une petite chose fragile entre tes mains, ajoutais-je en riant.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et, modérant à la fois sa vitesse et sa force, ma compagne se serra contre moi, tandis que je refermais les bras sur elle. « Ma compagne »... Le simple fait de penser ces mots me rendait heureux malgré la culpabilité qui m'étreignait toujours vis à vis de sa transformation. Je n'étais plus seul désormais, j'avais une compagne que -je le réalisais à l'instant- j'aimais infiniment. Il n'avait fallu que quelques jours pour m'attacher à elle par des liens indissolubles.

J'ignore combien de temps nous demeurâmes ainsi enlacés, mais cela ne revêtait pas vraiment d'importance. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, je sentis mon désir d'elle revenir à la charge et, craignant d'oser un geste inconvenant, je m'écartais.

- J'ai également ramené autre chose que les gants, déclarais-je avant qu'elle ne me demande la raison de mon brusque retrait.

- Quoi donc ? fit-elle, curieuse.

De ma poche, je sortis un journal plié et froissé et le lui tendis. Sylane s'en empara, le déplia et déchiffra l'article.

**TOUJOURS SANS NOUVELLES DE LA JEUNE BARONNE DE LUSSAC**

**La police, qui avait tout d'abord privilégié la thèse de l'enlèvement contre rançon, estime à présent qu'il n'y a plus qu'une infime chance que la jeune femme soit encore en vie et abandonne les recherches. Son époux est désespéré et ses parents, le comte et la comtesse Sylane d'Alris, inconsolables. Les funérailles auront lieu jeudi en huit, au cimetière du Père Lachaise,malgré l'absence de la dépouille de la jeune Louise-Marjorie.**

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture -qui ne prit pas plus de quelques secondes-, je vis ses poings se crisper, sa mâchoire se contracter sous l'effet de la colère et reculais prudemment, content que la menace des boules de feu soit écartée.

- Inconsolables, vraiment ?! s'exclama-t-elle, la voix pleine de rage difficilement contenue. Ils ont tous bien tôt fait de m'enterrer oui ! Quand je pense qu'ils prétendaient m'aimer, tous autant qu'ils sont ! On ne peut décidément croire personne !

Il y avait un tel ressentiment dans ses paroles, que je ne pus m'empêcher d'en être blessé, aussi sûrement que si elle m'avait personnellement accusé. Cela dût se voir sur mon visage, car son ton changea immédiatement, lorsqu'elle ajouta :

- Tu es l'exception. Je sais que ce que tu ressens pour moi est authentique.

A ces mots, j'arborais un air stupéfait, qui la fit rire.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ?

- Comment sais-tu que... Serais-tu capable de déchiffrer les pensées ?

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire en ce qui te concerne, répondit-elle dans un sourire. Certains signes ne trompent pas.

- Comme ?

- La tendresse, dans ta voix, lorsque tu prononce mon prénom ou emploie un surnom affectueux ; la douceur de tes yeux lorsque tu me regarde ; celle de tes bras lorsque tu me serre contre toi... Dois-je poursuivre ?

- Tu es très observatrice, remarquais-je avec ébahissement car, épris sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais fais tout cela naturellement.

De nouveau, elle s'approcha de moi et posa la tête sur mon épaule.

- Non, corrigea-t-elle, juste désespérément amoureuse.

M'entendre dire une telle chose aussi franchement, me décontenança et je répétais stupidement :

- Tu m'aime ?

- Je pensais pourtant cela évident... Penses-tu que je me comporte ainsi avec tous les hommes ?

- Loin de moi cette idée mais... cela ne fait que quelques jours que...

Je pouvais parler, moi qui l'aimais avec la même intensité.

- Le temps n'a rien à y voir. Je t'ai aimé dès la première seconde où, ouvrant les yeux dans la ruelle, je t'ai pris pour un ange. Mon ange.

- Je suis loin d'en être un, dis-je, bouleversé par son aveu. Mais, grâce à toi, j'ai moins l'impression d'être un monstre.

La surprise lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

- Un monstre ? Toi ? fit-elle avec incrédulité. Carlisle Cullen, je t'interdis de penser une telle chose à ton sujet ! Nul n'en est plus éloigné que toi !

Sa véhémence à me défendre me fit sourire.

- Tu me vois avec les yeux du cœur, Sylane, protestais-je doucement. Tu n'es pas réaliste.

- Bien sûr que si, rétorqua-t-elle. Combien des nôtres auraient pensé à se faire médecin ? Combien auraient un tel contrôle sur eux-mêmes, une telle retenue, au contact quotidien d'humains ? Aucun, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

A part moi, je notais la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle elle s'était habituée à son nouvel état, avec la quelle elle avait fait siens tous les termes en usage chez les nôtres. Elle était décidément étonnante.

- Je suis certain que s'ils en avaient l'idée... avançais-je.

- Mais ils ne l'auraient pas, me coupa-t-elle. Connais-tu d'autres immortels comme toi ?

Malgré mon embarras à m'entendre ainsi couvrir de louanges, je devais bien admettre que non. Aro me l'avait d'ailleurs assez fait remarquer à l'époque, me faisant comprendre qu'il était anormal d'aller à l'encontre de son régime naturel.

- Alors, tu vois bien ! triompha-t-elle comme je me taisais.

- Je suis très épris de toi, finis-je par avouer à brûle-pourpoint.

Ma déclaration tombait comme un cheveu sur la soupe, mais j'avais ressenti un soudain besoin de le lui dire. Je ne pensais pas que l'exprimer à voix haute me procurerait tant de bonheur et pourtant... Pourtant, ma compagne n'eût pas l'air étonnée.

- Je sais, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Puis, dans un geste aussi spontané que bref, elle posa innocemment ses lèvres sur le miennes et je l'emprisonnais dans mes bras, pour l'embrasser longuement, en faisant taire le désir qui continuait à me consumer. Ce fut elle qui mit fin au baiser, en reposant la tête sur mon épaule et le silence retomba dans la pièce, seulement perturbé par le tic-tac de la pendule.

Comme j'ébauchais un geste pour reprendre le journal qu'elle tenait encore, Sylane parut se souvenir de ce qu'il contenait et se raidit.

- J'irais, décréta-t-elle.

Je compris immédiatement de quoi elle parlait.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, l'avertis-je. A quoi cela servirait-il à part te faire du mal inutilement ? Sans compter que c'est très risqué s'ils t'aperçoivent ou, pire, s'il fait beau.

- Je veux voir jusqu'où il est capable d'aller dans la comédie du veuf éploré, rétorqua-t-elle durement, avant de réaliser ce que je venais de dire. Comment cela « ou pire, s'il fait beau » ?

Je pris alors conscience que je ne lui avais pas expliqué le plus important. Comment avais-je pu me montrer si insouciant ? C'était de la folie. Je devais y remédier tout de suite.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas révélé à propos des nôtres.

- Pour que tu arbore cette mine, c'est que cela doit être grave...

- Cela peut l'être, en effet, confirmais-je.

- Je t'écoute.

- Viens, dis-je alors en prenant place sur le sofa, assieds-toi près de moi.

Elle s'exécuta avec un plaisir visible, qui m'alla droit au cœur, mais aussi un regard fourmillant d'interrogations.

- Pour commencer, sache que tout ce que tu as pu entendre à notre sujet n'est que mythe, débutais-je en la fixant. Comme tu le sais déjà, nous ne dormons pas et la lumière du jour ne nous blesse en rien. (Sylane hocha la tête) En revanche, les rayons du soleil font scintiller notre peau comme de la neige -ce qui, tu dois t'en douter, est remarquable de loin- et peuvent nous signaler aux humains. C'est là que réside la principale interdiction édictée par les Volturi : ne jamais laisser les humains découvrir notre existence.

La stupeur marqua ses traits angéliques en m'entendant, mais elle ne dit tout d'abord rien, semblant réfléchir aux informations que je venais de lui fournir, puis elle demanda :

- Qui sont ces Volturi ?

- Le plus ancien et plus puissant clan qui existe parmi les nôtres, répondis-je. Ils sont un peu comme une famille royale, à qui il ne fait pas bon déplaire et encore moins désobéir. J'ai vécu sept décennies avec eux et assisté à beaucoup trop d'exécutions que je ne pouvais en supporter.

- Exécutions ? releva-t-elle, ébahie. Mais, ne m'as-tu pas dis que nous étions immortels ?

Je hochais la tête et précisais :

- Il nous est impossible de mettre volontairement fin à notre existence -je le sais pour avoir tenté de me noyer, puis de me laisser mourir de faim- à moins de demander la mort aux Volturi, ce qu'ils n'acceptent jamais sans une raison valable à leurs yeux, surtout si le vampire en question possède un don qui les intéresse. De la même façon, il n'existe pratiquement aucun moyen de nous anéantir. L'un d'eux consister à nous démembrer et à brûler chaque morceau intégralement.

J'étais conscient de lui dire la vérité de façon très brusque, mais j'espérais qu'ainsi, elle se tiendrait sur ses gardes et éviterait d'agir avec imprudence. Pourtant, de tout mon discours, ma compagne ne sembla avoir retenu qu'une chose.

- Tu as voulu mourir ?! s'exclama-t-elle, visiblement choquée. Pourquoi ?

Sa question était trop légitime pour que je n'y réponde pas, aussi me mis-je en devoir de tout lui narrer : ma jeunesse d'humain dans le Londres de 1640 ; la façon dont j'avais été transformé ; l'horreur ressentie lorsque j'avais compris ce que j'étais devenu ; mes tentatives de suicide ; mon soulagement lorsque j'avais compris que je pouvais me nourrir du sang d'animaux ; mon existence chez les Volturi, puis ma fuite ; mes voyages à travers l'Europe ; ma décision de devenir médecin et ce que j'avais fais pour le devenir ; les efforts titanesques qu'il m'avait fallu déployer pour m'affranchir de l'odeur du sang humain ; la solitude qui était la mienne avant l'apparition de Nathanaël et celle, pire encore, qui avait suivi son décès...

Je parlais toute la nuit, insistant sur mes pensées et émotions. Me confier aussi totalement me faisait du bien et Sylane m'écouta dérouler l'histoire de ma vie avec une patience archangélique, ne m'interrompant que pour me poser quelques brèves questions.

Lorsque je me tus, l'aube naissait, nimbant le ciel de couleurs pastels. Etonné, je jetais un coup d'œil à la pendule : il était près de six heures. Jamais je n'avais tant parlé de moi, à quiconque. Lorsque je posais à nouveau le regard sur ma compagne, elle ne prononça pas un mot, mais ce que je lus dans le sien, fut plus éloquent que n'auraient pu l'être toutes les paroles du monde. Dans un geste d'une infinie tendresse, elle posa sa main douce et fine sur ma joue. Instinctivement, je la couvris de la mienne et fermais les yeux, savourant ce contact tout simple.

La suite n'avait pas été préméditée, mais se fit naturellement. Sylane se leva et me prit par la main pour m'emmener vers la chambre. Malgré l'expérience désastreuse qu'elle m'avait dépeinte, elle ne semblait pas effrayée ; comme si, en quelque sorte, elle était persuadée que je la lui ferais oublier. J'ignorais si c'était là chose possible, mais il m'était impossible d'oublier qu'elle portait toujours mes vêtements et que cela la rendait encore plus attirante. Chaque fibre de mon être la désirait. Je souhaitais toucher sa peau nue que je devinais soyeuse comme du satin. Pourtant, j'hésitais. Je craignais de l'effaroucher, bien qu'elle semblât parfaitement à l'aise. Elle perçut mes atermoiements.

- Carlisle ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle.

J'adorais la façon, toute française, qu'elle avait de prononcer mon prénom anglais.

- Non, la rassurais-je. Tout va bien.

Avait-elle la moindre conscience de son propre pouvoir de séduction, amplifié par sa récente immortalité ? Elle ne pouvait en tout cas, oublier que, humaine, elle avait été d'une beauté étourdissante qui ne m'avait pas échappé mais, pour autant, elle semblait totalement oublieuse de la perfection statuaire de ses traits fins, de la magnificence de ses prunelles couleur de brume totalement inédites chez l'un des nôtres. J'avais envie d'elle, mais me sentais soudain timide et maladroit comme un adolescent.

Comme elle se serrait innocemment contre moi, je sentis chaque courbe de son corps, ce qui balaya ma réserve, et je retins à grand peine le grondement de satisfaction animale, qui menaçait de m'échapper et n'aurait pas manqué de l'effrayer, m'ôtant ainsi sa confiance. Je n'avais plus eu de relation charnelle depuis longtemps –j'étais pratiquement marié à l'hôpital-, que mes instincts, enfouis durant des décennies, refaisaient surface. Je me forçais à inspirer longuement pour me calmer et, du bras gauche, enlaçais sa taille fine tandis que, de la main droite, je commençais à déboutonner la chemise -trop grande pour elle- qu'elle portait. La respiration de ma compagne se fit saccader et rapide. Si cela avait encore été possible, en cet instant, j'aurais entendu son cœur battre la chamade. Le mien également. J'achevais d'ouvrir le vêtement et en fit glisser les pans sur ses épaules de nacre.

Bien plus tard, Sylane posa la tête sur ma poitrine dans un soupir de contentement, tout en remontant le drap sur nous. Un très long moment passa, sans qu'aucun d'entre nous ne prononce le moindre mot. J'étais heureux de cette communion de corps, de cœur et d'esprit, elle aussi et cela nous suffisait. Pourtant, sa voix douce finit par briser le silence.

- Je m'y rendrais tout de même.

- Sylane… soupirais-je sur le ton de la réprobation.

- Je te jure d'être prudente. Nul ne saura que je suis là.

- Je persiste à penser que c'est une mauvaise idée, dis-je.

Son visage était si suppliant, que je cédais malgré mes réticences.

- Je t'accompagnerais.

Elle parut surprise, mais se contenta de se serrer davantage contre moi.

Quatre jours plus tard, j'observais nerveusement le ciel nuageux, pas assez gris pour écarter mes craintes. Je me repentais d'avoir donné mon assentiment à cette idée insensée, mais ne pouvais plus me dédire.

Sylane descendit à cet instant, vêtue de l'une des robes que nous lui avions achetées. Elle était époustouflante, ce qui accentua mes doutes. Si, malgré nos précautions, quelqu'un la reconnaissait –son visage n'était guère de ceux qui se laissent oublier-, ce serait catastrophique.

- Tu semble soucieux, remarqua-t-elle immédiatement lorsque son regard se posa sur moi.

- Je le suis.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de…

- Si, précisément, la coupais-je. Nous courrons un risque tout à fait inutile.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Carlisle, fais-moi donc un peu confiance.

- Il ne s'agit pas de cela. Tu le sais bien.

- Je t'ai juré de me montrer prudente, non ?

En effet, elle l'avait promis. Je soupirais, incapable de rien lui refuser.

En courant, nous ne mîmes que quelques minutes à rallier le cimetière –ce qui la ravit-, où nous nous dissimulâmes dans l'ombre d'un énorme cyprès. Se rendait-elle compte qu'elle s'apprêtait à assister à son propre enterrement et que ce pouvait se révéler une expérience traumatisante ? Apparemment pas.

Au bout d'un moment, nous vîmes arriver un couple d'un certain âge, vêtu entièrement de noir avec raffinement. La femme avait une chevelure blonde striée de quelques mèches blanches, rassemblée en un sévère chignon et son visage ressemblait tant à celui de ma compagne, qu'il ne me fut pas difficile de déduire qu'il s'agissait de sa mère. La reconnaissant, Sylane agrippa ma main, sans toutefois la serrer et, du pouce, je traçais des cercles apaisants sur le dos de sa main. Son père avait l'air aristocratique que j'imaginais, en plus austère, voir sévère, même dans sa douleur. Derrière aux, venait une femme à la corpulence certaine, escortée d'un homme plus petit, mais de silhouette analogue. Tous deux avaient les traits marqués par le chagrin.

- Mon oncle et ma tante, m'indiqua ma compagne dans un souffle.

Venait ensuite un homme jeune et brun, aux traits fins et séduisants. Voyant la mâchoire de Sylane se contracter, je devinais instantanément son identité : François de Lussac, son époux, son assassin. Craignant pour mes os, je lui ôtais ma main et elle serra davantage les poings, le regard dur, jusqu'à faire blanchir et saillir ses articulations. Bientôt, une dizaine d'humains –qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de me présenter- avait rejoint la famille, ainsi qu'un prêtre.

C'est alors que tous se rassemblaient autour du cercueil –vide puisque celle qui aurait dû l'occuper se tenait debout à côté de moi-, que le pire survint : le vent se leva avec force, poussant dans notre direction l'odeur du groupe d'humains. Horrifié, je vis Sylane inspirer très profondément –beaucoup trop-, puis se tendre comme un fauve prêt à bondir, ses iris ayant viré au noir profond. Avant que je puisse esquisser le moindre geste, elle se jeta sur le groupe comme le dangereux prédateur qu'elle était devenue. Elle n'était plus raison, mais instincts bestiaux et primaires, destructeurs. Ne devinant que trop bien, je bondis à mon tour vers elle au moment où elle fondait sur son mari et, dans un geste désespéré, tentais de l'arrêter. Elle me balaya d'un revers de bras comme si je n'avais pas pesé plus qu'un fétu de paille et j'allais percuter violemment un arbre, au pied duquel je m'abattis, passablement sonné. Ne pouvant la stopper dans sa folie meurtrière, j'entendis, impuissant, les hurlements de terreur des humains, qui tentaient de s'enfuir comme les victimes des Volturi. Il me semblait être revenu des décennies en arrière, à la différence majeure que, cette fois, la responsable était celle qui partageait désormais ma vie. Celle dont -fatale erreur- j'avais temporairement occulté qu'elle était un nouveau-né, suprêmement sensible à toute odeur alléchante et incapable de contrôler sa soif. Il ne lui avait guère fallu de temps, avant que la quasi totalité du cortège –oncle, tante et époux inclus- ne gisent au sol dans une rivière de sang. Je détournais brièvement la tête et, lorsque je reportais mon attention sur elle, ce fut pour la voir déchiqueter férocement de ses dents, la gorge de ses parents, sans paraître s'apercevoir de leur identité.

Je n'avais pas souvenir d'avoir jamais vu un tel déchaînement de sauvagerie, même chez un nouveau-né. Mon cerveau refusait de faire le lien entre le carnage sans nom que j'avais sous les yeux, la vampire assoiffée qui se repaissait avec délectation du sang de ses victimes… et ma douce Sylane, si gentille et compréhensive. Je me sentais affreusement coupable d'avoir pensé à tous les risques, sauf à celui-ci, le pire qu'il y avait. J'étais rongé de culpabilité, mais cela n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle éprouverait lorsqu'elle se rendrait compte. Elle s'en voudrait pour l'éternité et ne pourrait se considérer que comme un monstre. Et j'en étais responsable car c'était moi qui l'avais transformée.

Lorsqu'elle eût largement étanché sa soif, ses yeux redevinrent gris et elle s'immobilisa, figée comme une statue… avant de s'écrouler, sans connaissance –à ma grande stupeur, car j'ignorais totalement que les nôtres pouvaient s'évanouir. je la rattrapais juste à temps pour l'empêcher de heurter durement le sol –même si elle n'aurait pas eu mal, mon inquiétude à son comble, car j'ignorais quoi faire pour la ranimer –les moyens que j'utilisais d'ordinaire avec les humains ne fonctionnant certainement pas sur les nôtres. Craignant que quelqu'un nous aperçoive au milieu de cette boucherie, je m'en fus avec elle, toujours inerte, dans les bras, dissimulant de mon mieux sa robe teintée de sang.

Tandis que je l'allongeais sur le sofa du salon, je constatais, avec autant de stupeur que d'inquiétude, qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Pris d'un brusque doute, je posais la main sur son front... pour l'en retirer aussitôt. Elle était brûlante de fièvre, ou du moins, par rapport à ma peau glacée, semblait brûlante. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était anormal. Les nôtres ne tombaient pas malades. Jamais. Cela faisait partie des -très- légers avantages inhérents à notre race. Or, Sylane était visiblement réellement souffrante, comme en attestaient également les légers gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa gorge par intermittence. Et j'ignorais totalement quoi faire pour la soulager, sans parler de la guérir. D'autant que je ne savais pas ce qui avait provoqué cet état. Une autre maladie se rappela désagréablement à mon souvenir, contre laquelle, là aussi, j'avais été impuissant. Celle qui avait emporté Nathanaël... Non ! Je refusais de perdre ma compagne, comme j'avais perdu mon ami !

M'éloignant un instant, j'allais chercher un linge, que j'imbibais d'eau froide, avant de l'essorer et de revenir le poser sur son front en une tentative aussi ridicule que vaine, de faire baisser sa température.

- Bat-toi, Sylane ! lui soufflais-je en prenant sa main. Ne m'abandonne pas...

J'ignore combien de temps s'écoula ainsi. Les heures succédaient aux heures, semblables, mais différentes par l'intensité sans cesse grandissante de mon angoisse quant à son état, qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'améliorer. J'étais sûr qu'elle ne pouvait en mourir -c'était en fait la seule chose dont j'étais certain-, mais ne savais pas dans quel état elle se réveillerait. J'avais passé ces heures à repasser les dernières dans mon esprit, tentant de comprendre ce qui l'avait conduite à gîr sur ce sofa, anormalement privée de sa conscience. J'avais fini par déduire l'impensable : c'était le sang humain qui rendait Sylane malade. Elle y faisait une sévère intolérence. Un autre fait qui faisait d'elle une exception, mais qui, en l'occurrence, l'amenait à cet état. Je ne pouvais qu'attendre. C'était à rendre fou.

Pourtant, au bout d'un temps, ma compagne remua faiblement, m'alertant et, à mon grand soulagement, ouvrit lentement les yeux. Je m'empressais de poser la main sur son front. Il était redevenu tiède sous ma paume, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait repris sa température normale -pour l'une des nôtres-.

- Sylane, ma chérie, comment te sens-tu ? lui demandais-je en plongeant ses yeux dans ses iris couleur de brume.

Son regard parut tout d'abord voir à travers moi, avant de se poser sur mon visage. Au lieu du sourire adorable qui accompagnait généralement ce mouvement, elle arbora une expression étonnée, puis demanda :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

De nouveau, ma stupeur ne connut plus de bornes et je la fixais, les yeux écarquillés. Elle était amnésique ?! Tout ce qui s'était passé depuis tous ces jours, elle avait tout oublié. Moi y compris. Je manquais céder au découragement en constatant que j'allais devoir tout recommencer au départ.

- C'est moi, ma chérie. Carlisle, dis-je.

- Carlisle ? répétat-elle.

A son ton neutre, je devinais que la mention de mon prénom n'éveillait aucun souvenir en elle. Elle sembla alors remarquer ma main, qui tenait toujours la sienne.

- Etes-vous mon époux ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Je n'eus pas le courage de la détromper.

- Quelque chose comme ça, répondis-je en souriant.

Elle eût l'air embarrassé que je trouvais si charmant.

- Je suis désolée, je ne me souviens pas de vous, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Je sais, fis-je en lui caressant doucement la joue. Mais la mémoire te reviendra vite, je te le promets.

C'était un serment que je faisais autant à moi-même, qu'à elle.

Les jours et les nuits passèrent, sans que je parvienne à trouver une solution au problème, ni à me résoudre à tout lui expliquer une seconde fois.

Lâchement, j'avais attribué nos nuits sans sommeil à de l'insomnie chronique et le fait que les jours se succèdent sans pour autant que nous mangions, à un simple manque d'appétit. Sylane ne disait rien, mais je savais qu'un moment viendrait, où elle s'effrayerait de ne pas se nourrir du tout et qu'à ce moment, il me serait impossible de me dérober. J'espérais qu'elle redeviendrait elle-même avant que sa soif ne revienne. Son amnésie avait un seul bon côté : elle avait oublié le carnage du cimetière, occulté qu'elle avait tué sa famille... et jamais je ne le lui révèlerais. Ce lourd secret resterait à jamais dissimulé dans les méandres de mon esprit.


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

**Aro la menace**

Le jour que je redoutais arriva plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Lorsque, visiblement inquiète, elle m'interrogea sur l'étrangeté de notre existence, la scène qui avait eu lieu si peu de temps auparavant, se répéta à l'identique. Les mêmes émotions se succédèrent sur le visage angélique de ma compagne, au fur et à mesure de mon récit.

Cette fois, je pris garde à n'omettre aucun des points importants qui régissaient notre façon de vivre. Comme la première fois, la surprise passée, elle accepta tout avec une déconcertante facilité, y compris notre relation et l'interdiction que je formulais, qu'elle quitte la maison sans moi. Je ne tenais pas à ce que le « massacre du Père Lachaise » -comme l'avaient appelé les journaux-, se reproduise.

Après cela, notre vie reprit son cours. Je l'embrassais, le matin, en partant à l'hôpital et retrouvais avec bonheur ma douce Sylane en rentrant le soir. Comme je n'avais plus de solitude à combler, je m'efforçais de travailler moins, bien que nous passions nos nuits ensemble. Durant mon absence, elle lisait, jouait du piano et s'occupait dans la maison. Lorsque la ville dormait, nous discutions sans fin après avoir fait l'amour longuement.

Sylane, de par son éducation aristocratique, était très cultivée et possédait, de plus, une intelligence hors du commun, ce qui rendait nos conversations passionnantes. A sa façon de réagir, parfois, je devinais sans mal qu'elle n'avait guère pu utiliser son brillant esprit durant les douze années passées avec son époux. Elle semblait heureuse avec moi et cela seul me comblait de bonheur.

Un soir, elle quitta le piano alors que je passais la porte et s'approcha de moi. Se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, elle m'embrassa puis, en souriant, me tendit un pli.

- Il a été glissé sous la porte ce matin, m'apprit-elle de sa voix douce. Mais l'expéditeur n'est pas indiqué.

Je n'eus même pas besoin de retourner la missive et d'observer le cachet de cire noire qui la scellait, pour en identifier l'auteur. J'aurais reconnu entre mille les élégantes cursives qui formaient mon nom au centre de la feuille de vélin blanc. Aro… Que me voulait-il après tout ce temps ? Je me crispais imperceptiblement, mais Sylane perçut ma tension. Sa main fine se posa délicatement sur ma joue.

- Qu'y a-t-il, mon amour ? me demanda-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux de brume dans les miens. Pourquoi es-tu si tendu ?

Je ne pouvais lui faire part du mauvais pressentiment qui m'avait soudain envahi. Je sentais en effet que le contenu de la missive ne me plairait guère. Pour qu'Aro rompe le silence qui s'était instauré entre nous depuis ma fuite de Volterra, si longtemps auparavant, l'affaire devait être sérieuse.

- Ce n'est rien, fis-je en m'efforçant de sourire. Tranquillise-toi.

Ne voulant pas qu'elle s'inquiète à nouveau si, par malheur, la teneur du message était aussi déplaisante que je le pensais, je rangeais la lettre dans ma poche, pour la lire plus tard, hors de sa présence.

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, je feignais de ne plus y songer mais, dans ma poche, le pli semblait plus lourd à mesure que le temps passait, comme s'il était lesté de menaces.

Je finis par m'esquiver dans mon bureau, sous le prétexte fallacieux de m'occuper de papiers et allais m'asseoir. Je tirais la lettre de ma poche et l'observais un long moment, avant de me décider à briser le sceau qui la cachetait. Je la dépliais avec soin et m'absorbais dans sa lecture, passant les politesses d'usage, si chères à Aro, qui constituaient les premières lignes. Le contenu était court mais clair : Aro avait appris –j'ignorais de quelle façon- la création de Sylane et son incroyable don, sans oublier le massacre qu'elle avait perpétré. Il souhaitait la rencontrer au plus tôt.

La chose avait beau être présentée sous forme de requête, je connaissais assez l'auteur de ces mots, pour y deviner l'injonction sous-jacente. Cela m'agaça fortement et je résolus d'ignorer la demande. Rien ne me forçait, en effet, à lui obéir et je ne le ferais pas. Pour qui se prenait-il ?! Son orgueil et sa soif de pouvoir étaient-elles donc sans limite ? Manifestement oui. Je serrais la mâchoire. Je refusais de le laisser troubler notre tranquillité, de le laisser l'approcher et tenter de se l'approprier. Sylane était ma compagne. Il n'avait aucun droit sur elle. Je crispais les poings, froissant le délicat vélin dans ma main. J'étais submergé par la colère, tout en essayant de la réprimer. Il ne valait pas la peine que je me mette dans cet état. Le mieux que j'avais à faire était d'occulter l'intrusion de Volturi dans notre vie.

Lorsque Carlisle réapparut, je tournais en rond comme un ours en cage depuis déjà un bon moment. J'avais juré de ne pas sortir sans lui, de l'attendre quoi qu'il arrive… mais ma soif était si intense, qu'il me semblait avoir un brasier dans la gorge, ce qui me rendait nerveuse. De fait, lorsque ses yeux d'ambre se posèrent sur moi, il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour prendre la mesure de ma nervosité et en comprendre la raison : mes iris gris avaient viré au noir profond, se confondant avec mes pupilles, rendant mon regard inquiétant –voire angoissant- et mes cernes d'un mauve pâle, étaient à présent bien plus soutenues.

- Excuse-moi, ma chérie, dit-il immédiatement, en effleurant ces dernières. J'aurais dû songer que tu aurais rapidement soif. Je vais t'emmener chasser.

Interloquée par le choix du terme étant donné notre situation géographique, j'observais mon ange.

- Chasser ? relevais-je. A Paris ?

Il eût l'un de ses adorables sourires empreints de douceur et de bonté.

- C'est possible pour peu que nous ne soyons pas trop difficiles.

- En d'autres termes ? demandais-je en le regardant en coin.

- Chats et chiens errants, rats…

- Rats ?!

En prononçant le mot, ma voix s'envola dans les aigus. J'avais une sainte horreur de ces horribles bêtes pourvues d'une queue écœurante et d'ignobles petits yeux chafouins.

Ma réaction, très humaine, fit rire mon compagnon.

- Tu as la force d'anéantir une forêt entière, mais crains un si petit animal ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

Evidemment, présentée sous cet angle, ma réaction semblait outrée.

Sa main caressa tendrement ma joue, comme pour atténuer sa précédente moquerie

- Allons, viens. Je vais t'apprendre.

Bien qu'encore dégoûtée par l'idée de me nourrir de sang de rats, j'avais trop soif pour m'en soucier vraiment.

La nuit était depuis longtemps tombée sur la capitale, l'enveloppant d'un manteau de ténèbres, dans lequel la lueur des réverbères parsemant les rues tranquilles, semblait comme des lucioles. J'emboîtais le pas à Carlisle, dans un silence feutré dont je m'étonnais encore. Tel des ombres, nous nous faufilâmes dans le dédale de rues et venelles, avec une sûreté sidérante.

C'était ma première sortie depuis ma renaissance et j'inhalais profondément l'air empli d'une multitude de fragrances : terre mouillée des espaces verts, diverses plantes et fleurs, boue, plumage mouillé des oiseaux, pelage pareillement trempé d'un chien qui s'attardait… Un chien… Derrière l'odeur désagréable de son poil, je sentais celle de son sang qui m'appelait. Dans un mouvement instinctif, je retroussais les lèvres sur mes dents, poussant un grognement issu des tréfonds de moi, puis m'accroupis tel un fauve prêt à bondir. Carlisle tenta de m'empêcher d'attaquer, mais je ne l'entendis pas. Je n'écoutais que ma soif et la voix du sang. Il ne me fallut qu'un instant pour réduire le canidé à ma merci et lui ouvrir la gorge d'un coup de dents. L'hémoglobine animale gicla en geysers tout autours de moi, éclaboussant largement ma robe, sans pour autant que je m'en soucie. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire ouf, j'avais saigné le chien à blanc, sans pour autant Que ma soif soit étanchée.

Je tournais la tête vers mon compagnon, qui m'observait sans expression particulière. Il se contenta de tendre le bras et d'essuyer, du pouce, le sang qui devait encore couler aux commissures de mes lèvres.

Son regard erra rapidement sur le sol, cherchant quelque chose, puis, avec une rapidité dont je n'avais pas encore été témoin, il lança son bras et attrapa quelque chose que, sur le coup, je n'identifiais pas. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers moi, je vis ce qu'il tenait. Un rat. Un horrible rat poilu au regard malveillant, qui se tortillait pour échapper à la poigne de son agresseur. Malgré moi, malgré ma soif, je reculais, dégoûtée et effrayée. Je le regardais rompre le cou de l'animal pour lui épargner de souffrir, puis observais ses dents parfaites mordre la chair du rongeur, jusqu'à arriver au sang. Malgré moi, je frémis -horreur ou plaisir, je l'ignorais- en le voyant aspirer le fluide vital du petit cadavre. Jamais, depuis que je connaissais Carlisle, je ne l'avais vu se nourrir. Au point que j'en avais presque occulté qu'il était comme moi, que j'avais fini par le voir presque comme un humain. Fascinée, je le regardais faire, incapable de détacher mon regard de sa bouche parfaite, qui pouvait dire tant de choses agréables et qui déchirait à présent la peau, les muscles d'un animal. Soudain, je pris conscience que, contrairement à moi, il n'avait pas mordu au hasard. Il savait précisément à quel endroit le faire.

- Tu as... c'est à un endroit précis que tu... soufflais-je d'une étrange voix rauque, sans réussir à formuler une phrase complète tant l'odeur du sang me tournait la tête, m'échauffant les sens et me rendant presque incapable de raisonner.

Je me retrouvais soudainement incapable de parler à voix haute, comme si j'étais en présence d'une quelconque déité ou que je me trouvais dans une église. C'était parfaitement ridicule.

- Oui, confirma-t-il en souriant. Je vise toujours la jugulaire.

J'essayais de me rappeler ce que j'avais lu à ce propos dans l'un des manuels d'anatomie de la bibliothèque... en vain. L'odeur de l'hémoglobine fraîche était à présent trop forte, rendant ces souvenirs secondaires, voire tertiaires.

- A toi. Essaye, m'enjoignit-il en constatant que je me léchais les lèvres en voyant les restes de fluide vital qui stagnait encore dans le corps sans vie de l'animal, qu'il avait à présent rejeté plus loin.

Il n'eût même pas besoin d'insister car, malgré la quantité de sang que j'avais absorbée quelques instants auparavant, il me semblait que ma gorge était plus sèche que jamais. Tâchant de l'imiter, je me mis à la recherche d'un mouvement furtif dans l'ombre.

Il fallut pas moins d'une dizaine de rats et trois chats de gouttière -en plus du chien-, pour que ma soif soit apaisée -à défaut d'être totalement étanchée puisque j'avais senti qu'il aurait fallu des animaux bien plus grands pour parvenir à ce résultat-. Tournant la tête vers Carlisle, je constatait qu'il arborait un léger sourire.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demandais-je, ma voix redevenue normale.

- Rien. Tu t'es bien débrouillée pour une première fois. Tu as un bon instinct. Mais il va falloir que tu apprenne à le canaliser.

Je baissais les yeux sur ma robe tachée de rouge et, lorsque je comparais le désordre de ma tenue, avec ses vêtements immaculés, j'en eus honte et baissais la tête à défaut de rougir.

De l'index glissé sous mon menton, il me força à la relever pour le regarder dans les yeux. Nos regards s'accrochèrent, se mêlèrent. Le silence se fit et le temps s'étira à l'infini, tandis que je me perdais dans ses iris d'or liquide, appréciant chaque paillette, d'un or plus soutenu, que j'y discernais.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit, Sylane, me dit-il avec douceur, après un moment. Ce qui s'est produit est tout à fait normal. Tu es un nouveau-né. Il est logique que tu n'aie pas la retenue d'un vampire mature. Cela viendra avec le temps.

Il s'interrompit un moment, puis reprit :

- A présent que tu n'as plus soif, rentrons. Les premiers humains ne vont pas tarder à sortir et il ne faut pas que nous nous trouvions encore dans les rues.

Il avait parlé au pluriel, mais j'avais fort bien compris que c'était surtout moi, qui ne devais pas m'y trouver. Et je n'y tenais pas. Je ne tenais pas à perpétrer un ignoble massacre tel que celui dans lequel toute ma famille avait péri, ainsi que je l'avais lu dans un journal que Carlisle avait ramené un soir.

Je hochais la tête, prise d'un incoercible frisson, à l'idée de ce que je pourrais faire si nous en croisions. Et je savais que mon compagnon ne serait pas assez fort pour m'en empêcher si l'appel de leur sang se faisait trop fort. Or je savais parfaitement que, si l'appel du sang animal possédait un puissant empire sur mes sens, celui du sang humain serait comparable à un gigantesque ras-de-marée, qui balaierait tout sur son passage. Il fallait à tout prix éviter qu'une telle chose se produise. C'est pourquoi, pour rentrer, je courus si vite, que je volais presque et même mon ange eût du mal à me rattraper.

Lorsque nous eûmes passé la porte, il s'approcha de moi, manifestement inquiet.

- Tout va bien, ma chérie ? s'enquit-il.

Sans répondre, je me jetais à son cou et le serrais contre moi. Un peu trop fort certainement, puisqu'il émit un petit « aïe », tout en s'éfforçant de défaire un peu l'étreinte de fer dans lequel je le maintenais. En vérité, je m'accrochais à lui comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage. Réalisant soudain que je lui faisais mal, je le lâchais et il fit quelques mouvements -presque imperceptibles-, pour s'assurer que je ne lui avait brisé aucun os. Son examen dut le satisfaire, car, se tournant de nouveau vers moi, il m'enferma dans le doux carcan de ses bras, me serrant contre lui sans rien dire, en caressant mes cheveux pour m'apaiser et déposant, de temps à autre, de petits baisers sur ma tête. Lorsque mes tremblements cessèrent enfin, il s'écarta de moi, juste assez pour poser les mains sur mes joues.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer à quoi est dûe cette soudaine crise d'angoisse ? demanda-t-il.

Tandis qu'il parlait, j'inhalais son odeur si agréable et il me fallut un moment pour retrouver l'usage de la parole, ce dont il ne s'offusqua pas. Il attendit patiemment que je parle.

- J'ai... pensé à ce qui se serait produit si... nous avions croisé des humains...

Ma voix avait pris des accents étranges, derrière sa musicalité. Comme si je retenais des sanglots. Ce qui s'avérait bien évidemment impossible.

- Je comprend, dit-il. Mais c'est la raison pour laquelle tu ne dois pas sortir sans moi.

- Mais, Carlisle, tu ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de les attaquer, objectais-je. Je suis plus forte que toi, tu me l'as dis toi-même.

- C'est vrai. Mais essayer leur donnerait peut-être le temps de fuir. En tout état de cause, tu te fais du souci pour rien. Tout ira bien, tu verra.

Je voulais tellement y croire, tellement le croire... Je hochais la tête, me blottis dans ses bras et la nichais contre son épaule. Ainsi, il me semblait être à l'abri, protégée... et ce même si j'étais, pour le moment, plus forte que lui physiquement. Il était si rassurant, si doux, bon, gentil, attentionné, compréhensif, aimant... Un ange. Mon ange.

Après cette soirée, qui marqua le début réel de ma vie de vampire, Carlisle m'emmena chasser dès que la brume de mes prunelles s'obscurcissait un tant soit peu. Il pensait que si j'étais repue en permanence, je représentais un risque bien moindre et j'approuvais pleinement ce raisonnement, tout en continuant à l'attendre pour sortir -par précaution-.

Le temps passant, ma technique de chasse s'améliora considérablement, se rapprochant de celle des fauves. e ne rentrais plus couverte de sang et, grâce à l'astuce de Carlisle -viser la jugulaire-, j'arrivais désormais à boire proprement, sans pourtant parvenir à égaler la délicatesse et la distinction que mon compagnon mettait en toute chose. J'étais devenue une experte dans la manière d'attraper les rats, à tel point que, en riant, Carlisle me lança un jour que mon appétit allait finir par débarrasser Paris de sa vermine et qu'il faudrait m'élever une statue en remerciements des services rendus à la nation. Je fis mine de me fâcher et lui donnais une tape sur le bras, qui lui occasionna une nouvelle douleur. Je soupirais lourdement. Cette force excessive commençait à devenir un inconvénient de taille.

- Excuse-moi, fis-je, penaude. J'oublie toujours que je suis plus dure que toi en ce moment... Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

Il eût un sourire rassurant.

- Non, je vais bien. Je suis plus solide que j'en ai l'air.

La phrase, ajoutée pour dédramatiser les conséquences de mon geste, eût l'effet qu'il escomptait et je lui souris.

- Combien de temps as-tu dis que cela durait ?

- D'après ce que je sais, environ un an, répondit-il.

Je soupirais à nouveau. Un an pendant lequel je devrais sans cesse me contrôler, pour ne pas risquer de blesser sans le vouloir, celui que j'aimais ou de briser le mobilier. Un an... Autant dire une éternité.


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

**La bête**

D'après Carlisle, un an s'était déjà écoulé depuis ma transformation. Je le croyais volontiers, dans la mesure où, n'ayant aucune prise sur le temps, je ne le voyais pas passer.

A mon grand soulagement, ma force excessive s'était peu à peu évanouie, redescendant au niveau normal –toujours selon mon bien-aimé- ; de même, l'odeur du sang ne me rendait plus folle, ni incapable de raisonner. Tout allait donc pour le mieux dans mon existence. A tel point que, un jour que Carlisle était à l'hôpital et que je m'ennuyais, je décidais de sortir. J'avais vérifié que le temps, très couvert, ne risquait pas de s'éclaircir puis, en chantonnant, j'allais revêtir un manteau léger –dont je n'avais aucun besoin mais qui devait préserver l'apparence de mon humanité-, puis quittais la maison, joyeuse et sereine.

Les rues bruissaient d'activité. Mes sens surdéveloppés captaient tout, dans la plus grande confusion. Mon ouïe, le bruit des conversations, le son des diverses voitures roulant sur les pavés des rues, le claquement des fers des chevaux sur le sol, le frémissement des feuilles des arbres, le cliquetis des becs d'oiseaux sur les troncs…

Mes yeux, les particules de poussière dans l'air, l'arc-en-ciel des plumes des oiseaux dans les branchages, les fibres du bois desdites branches…

Mais surtout, ce fut ce que détecta mon odorat, qui me perturba. La multitude de senteurs qui m'assaillit, comme une agression olfactive, menaçait de me rendre folle. Ce fut pire, cependant, lorsque le vent envoya vers moi l'envoûtante odeur des humains qui m'environnaient. Je n'avais pas soif et n'étais plus un nouveau-né uniquement gouverné par ses sens. Pourtant, depuis ma renaissance, je n'avais encore jamais été confrontée à cela et aucune des descriptions de Carlisle n'était à la hauteur de la réalité. L'alléchant fumet emplit mes narines sensibles et, malgré moi, je l'inhalais à pleins poumons, les yeux fermés et dangereusement immobile, laissant les passants m'entourer, me frôler même, sans réagir. Le temps sembla s'étirer à l'infini, tandis que mes narines palpitaient sous l'effet des effluves plus que tentantes, qui remontaient jusqu'à mon cerveau dans un message éloquent : nourriture.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour réussir à me mouvoir à nouveau, mais, contrairement à mon habitude, ce fut de façon mécanique, sans grâce aucune. Je commençais à être obnubilée par l'exhalaison qui excitait mes sens et n'arrivait plus qu'à grand peine à penser de façon logique. Soudain, une douleur effroyable explosa dans ma tête, me faisant gémir. Je portais les mains à mes tempes, comme si ce geste futile avait le pouvoir de lénifier l'intolérable souffrance. Rien n'y fit. Au contraire, le phénomène sembla amplifier, me faisant ployer et tomber à genoux dans une rue moins fréquentée. J'avais si mal, qu'un seul mot -un nom-, réussit à se former dans mon esprit, d'abord comme une prière, puis comme un cri silencieux. Carlisle… Carlisle ! CARLISLE !

Je venais de revenir de l'hôpital, lorsque, passant la porte, je me rendis immédiatement compte que Sylane ne se trouvait pas dans la maison. La panique me submergea. Elle était sortie, seule et en pleine journée, alors que les rues regorgeaient d'humains ! Je savais que, n'étant plus un nouveau-né, elle avait dépassé le stade critique durant lequel elle était dangereuse pour quiconque croisant sa route, pourtant, elle n'était encore jamais sortie seule et son odorat n'était pas habitué aux multiples senteurs que l'air chariait dans la journée. Et surtout, elle restait vulnérable à l'odeur des humains. C'était donc une catastrophe ! Elle avait dû sortir des heures auparavant et pouvait donc se trouver n'importe où à cet instant. Je me ruais à l'extérieur de toute ma vitesse, humant l'air pour tenter de détecter son odeur, mais ne sentis rien qui ne soit normal.

Pendant plusieurs heures, j'arpentais chaque rue, chaque venelle, dans l'espoir de la retrouver, mais en vain. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? C'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Je m'apprêtais à recommencer mes recherches au départ, lorsque je ressentis un appel, sans pourtant entendre quoi que ce soit. J'avais l'impression que l'on criait mon nom avec force. Qui pouvait... M'interrogeant à ce sujet, je passais devant une bâtisse, et entendis des hurlements de terreur s'en échapper Aussitôt en alerte, je m'approchais et distinguais clairement son odeur, mêlée à celle de la peur des humains et à quelque chose pour lequel je n'avais pas de nom. Le silence se fit avant que je n'ai pu entrer dans le bâtiment. J'y pénétrais sans égard, en priant Dieu pour qu'elle n'ait rien commis d'irréparable et que je ne sois pas obligé de tout recommencer pour la troisième fois. Je parvins immédiatement dans une petite pièce, qui semblait être la seule que comptait la maison. Ma compagne se trouvait juste devant moi, me tournant le dos mais faisant face à une femme, visiblement terrorisée, qui serrait sa petite fille contre elle. A ses pieds, gisait le cadavre d'un homme, dont la tête faisait un angle étrange avec le reste de son corps. Il avait la nuque brisée. Sans doute avait-il tenté de défendre sa famille. Je déglutis péniblement, détournais le regard du corps sans vie et reportais mon attention sur elle.

- Sylane... l'appellais-je doucement.

Dans un mouvement si rapide qu'un humain aurait pu croire qu'elle n'avait pas bougé, l'interpellée se retourna... et je sursautais malgré moi en découvrant que ses iris, demeurés gris malgré sa transformation, étaient à présent d'un rouge digne des Volturi et semblaient comme fous. Je compris immédiatement que quelque chose de grave se produisait. Je devais intervenir au plus vite.

- Sylane... fis-je de nouveau, en avançant d'un pas vers elle, main tendue.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, mais ne fut pas celle que j'escomptais. Retroussant les lèvres sur ses dents, elle grogna de façon menaçante, avant de prendre une posture défensive, comme si son instinct lui soufflait que je représentais un danger. Je m'immobilisais aussitôt.

- Sauvez-vous, chuchotais-je aux deux humaines. Vite.

Il fallut de nombreuses secondes, avant que la femme ne réagisse et, en tremblant de terreur, entraîne son enfant pareillement terrifiée dans son sillage.

Le silence retomba. J'étais désormais seul avec ma compagne méconnaissable.

- Sylane, c'est moi, Carlisle, dis-je encore, espérant percer les brumes de sa folie.

Mais cela n'eût aucun effet et elle ne baissa pas sa garde. Je pris alors conscience que la senteur qui émanait de la peau de l'homme privée de vie et stagnait dans la pièce, ne devait pas arranger les choses en ce qui la concernait. Elle n'était plus un nouveau-né, mais restait manifestement ultra-sensible aux odeurs humaines. Il fallait donc éliminer la tentation à la source. Le problème résidait dans le fait que Sylane se tenait entre le corps et moi.

Avec d'infinies précautions et une lenteur calculée pour ne pas qu'elle se sente agressée, je m'approchais, centimètre par centimètre. Encouragé par son inaction –quoiqu'elle continuât à gronder sourdement-, je finis par arriver près de la dépouille. Toujours aussi doucement, je me penchais pour attraper le corps et, mon chargement dans les bras, me dirigeais vers la porte à pas mesurés. Finissant par réagir, elle me barra soudain la route et je réalisais que, malgré mes précautions, elle allait bondir sur moi. J'avais déjà compris que, dans son état, tenter de la raisonner serait vain, aussi ne perdis-je pas mon temps à essayer. La repoussant brutalement sur le côté, je passais la porte avec mon fardeau, que je me hâtais d'aller déposer dans une rue adjacente. Je revins sur les lieux au moment où elle-même s'apprêtait à les quitter. Je la repoussais à l'intérieur, puis refermais ce qu'il restait de porte.

Comme je m'y attendais, elle prit mon geste pour une agression et m'attaqua. Nous tombâmes à la renverse, roulant sur le plancher inégal et poussiéreux. J'esquivais de mon mieux ses coups de dents et d'ongles, ne pouvant toutefois tous les éviter, tout en tentant de la maintenir à distance, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée en la circonstance. La situation était surréaliste.

Le temps que je pense cette phrase, ses dents claquèrent à quelques millimètres de ma peau et il s'en fallut de peu qu'elle ne parvienne à me mordre. Je devais prendre le dessus par n'importe quel moyen.

Cogitant à toute vitesse, je la repoussais de toutes mes forces, sachant que cela ne lui ferait aucun mal, puis la plaquais au sol en pesant sur ses épaules de tout mon poids. Par anticipation, je fis également remonter mon genou pour protéger mon entrejambe. Juste à temps car, un dixième de seconde plus tard, le sien le percuta violemment. D'un geste, je rabattis sa jambe vers le sol et l'appuyais contre le plancher avec vigueur.

En grognant comme un fauve pris au piège, ma compagne se débattit avec énergie sous ma poigne, à tel point que je manquais lâcher prise plusieurs fois. Ne pouvant toutefois me le permettre tant que sa folie meurtrière n'était pas dissipée, je tins bon. Plusieurs heures passèrent sans changement notable et la nuit nous trouva dans la même situation : moi au dessus d'elle, l'empêchant de se sauver ; elle sous moi, essayant de s'échapper par n'importe quel moyen. Le regard rivé au sien pour guetter la moindre modification de couleur, je commençais à me demander si ma douce Sylane réapparaîtrait, lorsqu'elle cessa tout mouvement et elle ferma les yeux. Je craignis le pire, tout en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait mourir. Le temps sembla s'étirer à l'infini, avant qu'elle ne rouvre les paupières et je vis ses prunelles s'éclaircir peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'elles retrouvent la délicate nuance grise que j'aimais tant.

- Sylane ? l'interpellais-je, plein d'espoir.

Le silence s'éternisa et je retins presque mon souffle en attendant qu'elle parle. Comme, cependant, elle ne le faisait pas, j'insistais.

- Sylane, ma chérie ?

Enfin, ses yeux accrochèrent les miens.

- C… Carlisle ? fit-elle, incertaine.

Dieu soit loué, elle était redevenue elle-même et ne semblait pas avoir de séquelle.

- Oui, mon amour, fis-je en la prenant dans mes bras avec un soulagement indescriptible.

Elle tourna la tête, observant le décor et me regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Où sommes-nous ? Que s'est-il passé ?

J'avais manifestement parlé trop vite en parlant de défaut de conséquences. Ne voulant pas lui montrer mon inquiétude, je pris sur moi pour demander d'une voix aussi normale que possible :

- De quoi te souviens-tu ?

Elle se replongea dans ses souvenirs, puis répondit :

- Je suis sortie, j'ai marché quelques minutes et trop d'odeurs ont assailli mon nez. Ensuite, c'est le néant.

Je laissais passer un moment, puis me relevais et elle m'imita.

- Rentrons, dis-je en joignant le geste à la parole. Nous serons plus à l'aise chez nous pour discuter.

Je suivis Carlisle hors de la masure, notant qu'il n'avait pas répondu à mes questions. Il devait sans doute estimer que l'endroit –quel qu'il fut- ne se prêtait guère à des explications. Je ne pus, cependant, m'empêcher de remarquer l'infime tension qui l'habitait. Qu'avait-il pu se produire durant mon trou noir, qui puisse susciter ce trouble chez mon bien-aimé, toujours si serein ? Passablement inquiète, j'entrais dans notre demeure à sa suite et attendis qu'il ait refermé la porte, pour l'interroger.

- Carlisle, que s'est-il passé ? Que faisions-nous là-bas et pourquoi me maintenais-tu au sol ?

J'étais consciente que cela faisait beaucoup de questions d'un seul coup, mais je ressentais le besoin de savoir, de comprendre. Mon compagnon se passa une main sur le menton d'un air indécis -comme s'il hésitait à me communiquer de mauvaises nouvelles-, ce qui m'alarma.

- Carlisle ? insistais-je en posant une main sur sa joue.

Ses yeux d'ambre accrochèrent les miens et, avec une répulsion audible, il entreprit de tout me raconter. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. J'étais toujours dangereuse ! je n'étais plus un nouveau-né, mais représentais toujours un terrible risque pour les humains ! Malgré moi, j'émis un gémissement d'animal blessé et me laissais tomber sur le sofa, brisant ses pieds dans un grand fracas, sans m'en soucier. Le tout ne prit que quelques fractions de secondes, mais cela suffit à l'interpeller.

- Sylane ? fit-il, espérant visiblement une explication.

- je suis un monstre ! gémis-je. Jamais je ne pourrais sortir au grand jour comme toi sans risquer de me transformer en bête !

J'aurais voulu pleurer et l'aurais sûrement fais si je l'avais pu. C'était tellement injuste. Je n'avais pas mérité cela. Je n'étais pas mauvaise, sinon un ange tel que Carlisle ne m'aurait pas aimée, alors pourquoi, Seigneur ? Pourquoi vous acharner sur moi de la sorte ? Que vous ai-je donc fais ?

Constatant mon agitation et mon bouleversement manifestes, mon bien-aimé prit place près de moi, sur le canapé cassé, avant de me serrer contre lui.

- Shhhhhht, calmes-toi, murmura-t-il tendrement. Tu dis des sottises. Bien sûr que tu n'es pas un montre. Je ne connais personne d'aussi doux et gentil que toi.

Je relevais vivement la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, manquant ainsi percuter son menton et je fus soulagée qu'il possède de si fulgurants réflexes.

- Mais j'aurais pu les tuer ! objectais-je en frissonnant à cette idée. Je l'aurais sûrement fais si tu n'étais pas intervenu !

- Je n'en disconviens pas. Pourtant, cela ne fait pas de toi un monstre. Tu n'as visiblement aucun contrôle sur cette partie de toi.

Interloquée, je le dévisageais. Avait-il compris quelque chose qui m'échappait ?

- Que veux-tu dire ? lui demandais-je.

- Et bien, c'est ce que j'ai déduis après avoir observé le passage de ton état de « Bête » à ton état normal.

- Et qu'est ce que cela change ?

- Tout, dans la mesure où tu n'es responsable de rien.

Je méditais un instant cette réponse, peu convaincue par le plaidoyer en faveur de mon innocence. A mon sens, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une partie de moi, j'étais forcément responsable. Pire, coupable. Pourtant, je ne m'ouvris pas de cette certitude à mon compagnon, dont la confiance en moi semblait absolue. A la place, je décidais d'orienter la conversation vers un aspect des choses, qui m'ennuyait beaucoup.

- je ne pourrais jamais sortir seule et en plein jour, déplorais-je en nichant ma tête dans son cou.

- Nous trouverons un moyen, promit-il alors en embrassant mes cheveux. Ne te mets pas martel en tête, ma chérie.

J'aurais aimé le croire. J'aurais voulu le croire capable de vaincre le monstre sanguinaire et pernicieux qui dormait en moi, aussi aisément qu'il soignait ses patients humains. Oh oui, j'aurais voulu le croire tout puissant. De toutes mes forces. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas le cas. Tout vampire mature qu'il était et bien qu'il ressemblât à un dieu de l'Antiquité Grecque, il ne possédait aucun pouvoir susceptible de m'aider. Il n'était… qu'un homme. Ce serait un combat qu'il me faudrait livrer seule. Et je pressentais qu'il n'aurait rien de facile.

Malgré le soin que j'avais apporté à me montrer rassurant, il avait fallu un long moment, avant que Sylane ne s'apaise et je n'étais que peu convaincu qu'elle le soit réellement, étant donné sa nature inquiète.

Je m'étais spontanément engagé à régler ce grave problème, sans avoir la moindre idée sur la façon de m'y prendre, ni même savoir si c'était là chose possible et cela me contraignait à réussir à n'importe quel prix. A présent, elle comptait sur moi et je ne pouvais décevoir ses attentes. Mais en plus de trois siècles d'existence, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cas similaires parmi les nôtres. A bien des égards, Sylane était unique. Dans ces conditions, comment faire ? Cela semblait insoluble et pourtant… Oui pourtant, je devais trouver un moyen.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, j'envoyais nombre de télégrammes à des immortels de ma connaissance, dans l'espoir chimérique de collecter des informations susceptibles de m'être utiles dans mes recherches, tout en évitant soigneusement e contacter Aro –de crainte de me rappeler à son « bon souvenir »-. Les réponses que je reçus furent si brèves –une à deux lignes à peine-, que je n'eus même pas besoin de déchiffrer leur contenu, pour savoir de quoi il retournait. Aucun ne savait quoi que ce soit. C'était l'impasse. Agacé, je froissais les missives dans mon poing, les réduisant à une petite sphère compacte, que j'expédiais dans la corbeille à papiers.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Carlisle passa de plus en plus de temps à l'hôpital, y restant de plus en plus tard mais, n'étant pas indiscrète de nature, je ne l'interrogeais pas, bien qu'il me manquât.

Je me bornais à m'occuper de la maison sans en sortir et à poursuivre mes activités habituelles, jusqu'au moment où il rentrait et que je me précipitais pour l'embrasser à perdre haleine.

Je ne lui avouais bien sûr pas que je n'osais même pas ouvrir les fenêtres, de crainte que des odeurs intempestives ne parviennent à mon odorat surdéveloppé. Je me méfiais de tout -surtout de moi- et il me semblait que c'était folie de la part de mon bien-aimé, de me faire tant confiance alors que j'étais si dangereuse.

Des mois passèrent sans qu'aucune solution ne s'impose à moi, ce qui s'avérait extrêmement frustrant –d'autant que je savais que, malgré son apparente quiétude, Sylane se faisait peur.

C'est durant cette période, que la seconde missive d'Aro me parvint. Je la cachais immédiatement dans ma poche et m'empressais d'aller la lire dans mon bureau. Son contenu était sensiblement le même que celui du pli précédent : il me demandait de me rendre à Volterra sans délai, afin de lui présenter ma compagne. Le ton de cette lettre, bien que toujours courtois et cordial, était légèrement plus sec.

L'épais vélin ne tarda pas à rejoindre la corbeille à papiers, froissé en boule compacte. J'allais une fois encore ignorer sa requête. J'avais, du reste, bien plus important à faire que me préoccuper de lui.

Me rencoignant contre le dossier de mon confortable fauteuil de cuir, je me passais une main sur le visage. Il me semblait avoir épuisé toutes les ressources à ma disposition pour résoudre cet épineux problème. Mais la réponse était forcémment là, quelque part, à portée de main et attendant que je la pointe du doigt. Mais le temps m'était compté. D'autant que ma bien-aimée, malgré sa patience angélique et le fait qu'elle ne se plaignait jamais, en aurait bientôt assez de se trouver cantonnée au cadre, certes agréable mais bien restreint, de notre demeure.

C'est un soir que, découragé de me retrouver dans une impasse, je fixais sans les voir les flammes oranges qui léchaient les bûches de la cheminée, qu'une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans mon esprit. Une lueur qui portait bien son nom : Estrella Marquez.

Agée de plus de cinq cent ans, cette hispanique à l'intelligence hors norme, rencontrée au cours de mes pérégrinations en Europe, était une férue de sciences –et plus particulièrement de chimie-, qui n'aimait rien tant que les défis quels qu'ils soient.

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pensé à l'inclure dans la liste de mes connaissances à contacter ? Je me serais volontiers mollesté pour ce flagrant manque d'à propos. Il me fallait y remédier immédiatement.

Je me levais si brusquement, que mon fauteuil tomba au sol dans un grand fracas, faisant sursauter Sylane qui lisait paisiblement près de moi.

- Carlisle ? Chéri, est-ce que tout va bien ? s'enquit-elle, instantanément inquiète.

- Oui, mon ange, répondis-je en lui souriant tendrement.

- En es-tu certain ? insista-t-elle. Tu as fais tomber ton siège, alors que je ne t'ai jamais vu laisser choir quoi que ce soit. Ou du moins, pas sans négliger de le rattraper.

Tout en parlant, elle me fixait de son troublant regard couleur de brume. Elle était vraiment très observatrice. Surtout dès que cela me touchait de près.

- J'avais simplement la tête ailleurs, fis-je avant de l'embrasser. Tranquillise-toi. D'ailleurs, il y a quelque chose que je dois faire sans délai. Tu m'excuse un moment ?

- Bien sûr, acquiésça-t-elle.

Mon adorable Sylane, si compréhensive… Je la laissais donc à sa lecture et me rendis dans mon bureau, où se trouvait le télégraphe que j'avais eu tant de mal à obtenir.

M'asseyant, je rédigeais une brève explication de la situation, puis lui expliquais ce que j'attendais d'elle. Je traduisis ensuite le texte en morse et l'envoyais. Il allait à présent me falloir attendre fébrilement un hypothétique réponse.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

**Estrella**

Ladite réponse arriva, seulement quelques jours plus tard, mais d'une façon inattendue.

Je me trouvais au salon, occupé à passer en revue, pour la centième fois au moins, les solutions qui s'offraient à moi –autant dire aucune-, lorsqu'un coup fut frappé à la porte. Etonné mais méfiant, j'allais ouvrir… et restais figé sur le seuil.

_- Ola Carlito! ?Que tal?_ entendis-je.

Ebahi et incrédule, je fixais la sculpturale hispanique aux prunelles écarlates, qui venait de m'apostropher ainsi et me dédiait un sourire éclatant, sans parvenir à croire à la réalité de sa présence.

- E… Estrella ? balbutiais-je

_- Si, carino,_ répondit-elle d'un ton d'évidence. _?Quien otras?_

- Mais que…

Je devais avoir l'air parfaitement idiot à l'observer ainsi, mais si elle le pensait, elle n'en fait pas état.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais besoin d'aide, dit-elle encore dans un anglais teinté d'un fort accent ibérique. Ai-je fais erreur ?

- Non, mais, j'attendais un télégramme…

Elle haussa les épaules.

- J'ai estimé plus courtois de t'apporter ma réponse en personne.

Soudain inquiet à l'idée que Sylane descende et la voie –enfin c'était plutôt le contraire qui m'angoissait en réalité-, je jetais un coup d'œil derrière mon épaule et, soulagé de ne pas voir ma compagne dans mon champ de vision, je poussais légèrement Estrella à l'extérieur, où je la suivis en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière moi.

Mon attitude déclencha un drôle de sifflement chez mon interlocutrice.

_- Dios mio,_ que de précautions… A te voir agir, on a l'impression qu'elle ne sait rien de ta démarche.

- Précisément. Et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle sache.

Dans un premier temps, cette phrase sembla la surprendre, puis, lisant entre les lignes de mon attitude, ma sagace amie comprit à quoi je faisais allusion.

- Tu la protège de moi… déduisit-elle. Craindrais-tu, par hasard, que je ne te l'enlève ?

Embarrassé, je m'abstins de répondre, mais mon silence s'avéra plus éloquent que toutes les paroles du monde.

Estrella éclata de rire.

_- Pequeno Carlito,_ fit-elle en m'ébouriffant les cheveux dans un sourire indulgent. Ta mie n'a rien à appréhender de ma part et toi non plus. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de prendre les compagnes de mes amis.

Quelque peu soulagé de ces assertions, je me détendis visiblement, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- Ta Solène est vraiment si jolie que cela ?

- Sylane, rectifiais-je, avant de répondre : Bien plus belle encore. C'est un ange.

- Un ange qui possède de sacrés côtés démoniaques, à ce que j'ai compris.

Je hochais la tête.

- C'est pour annihiler cette partie d'elle, que j'ai sollicité ton assistance. Elle se fait peur.

A son tour, l'ibérique opina d'un air entendu.

- Quoi de plus normal ? Elle est si jeune… Elle n'est pas préparée.

- Même si elle l'était. Je ne pense pas que tu te rendes réellement compte de la gravité de la situation, Estrella. C'est comme si… (je m'interrompis afin de chercher une comparaison adéquate) elle était nouveau-né en permanence, avec tout ce que cela implique.

Un très long silence s'installa, tandis qu'elle méditait ma répartie, puis elle reprit :

- Pour en revenir à une solution, je pense que le plus efficace serait encore de créer un sérum qui la neutraliserait le temps que la « crise » cesse.

- Un sérum ?

Le terme me laissa dubitatif et je me caressais le menton de deux doigts.

- Mais un sérum s'injecte. Or notre peau…

Estrella ne me laissa pas achever et balaya mes arguments du revers de la main.

- Tu as de l'argent, non ? Fais donc fabriquer une seringue à aiguille de diamant.

Formulée sur ce ton, la solution paraissait évidente, me laissant entrevoir combien j'étais encore jeune et inexpérimenté en regard d'elle.

- Tu compte me laisser sur le pas de la porte ? me finit-elle par me demander, taquine, rompant ainsi le silence embarrassé qui s'était installé.

Encore indécis, je ne répondis pas immédiatement. Malgré ses précédentes réfutations, Estrella Marquez était une coureuse de jupons notoire. Aucune jolie femme passant à sa portée ne se trouvait à l'abri de ses assiduités. Pourtant…

Je soupirais, puis me retournais pour ouvrir la porte, mais m'immobilisais, la main sur la poignée et tournais la tête vers elle.

- Avant que tu n'entre, je me dois de te préciser deux choses.

Elle m'observa d'un air interrogateur, mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche, me laissant poursuivre, ce que je m'empressais de faire.

- La première, c'est que si Sylane m'a entendu parler de vampires se nourrissant de sang humain, elle n'en a encore jamais rencontré –du reste, tu seras la première des nôtres qu'elle verra-. Elle risque donc d'avoir un mouvement de recul en t'apercevant. Ne t'en offusque pas.

- Très bien, acquiesça Estrella. Quoi d'autre ?

- Malgré son âge, Sylane est… totalement innocente à bien des égards et non pervertie. Elle ignore qu'un couple n'est pas nécessairement mixte.

Je lançais à l'ibérique un regard éloquent, qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

_- Dios mio…_ jura-t-elle sur le ton qu'elle aurait employé pour dire « ce n'est pas possible… », avant de soupirer : Très bien, je ferais en sorte qu'elle ne devine rien.

Peu convaincu, je la fixais.

- Je le jure, ajouta-t-elle, impatientée. Veux-tu que je l'écrive avec mon sang en plus ?

- Très amusant…

- Très franchement, Carlito, je pense que c'est une erreur de la protéger à ce point. C'est une vampire, _caramba_ ! Pas une fragile humaine !

- Physiquement, c'est vrai, je te l'accorde de bonne grâce. Pourtant, elle a conservé nombre de réactions humaines. Tu aurais vu sa mine lorsque je lui ai parlé de sang de rats…

Ce souvenir me fit sourire. Je revoyais encore la moue dégoûtée de ma compagne.

- On la comprend. Du sang de rat… Yeurk. Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour imaginer t'abreuver de ces répugnantes bestioles, Carlito. Pauvrette… Cela n'a pas dû être facile pour elle.

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant d'ouvrir la porte et de m'effacer pour laisser entrer mon amie. Une fois dans le salon, j'inspirais, puis appelais ma compagne, manifestement occupée à l'étage.

- Sylane ! Peux-tu descendre ? J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un.

Sa silhouette élancée apparut sur la petite mezzanine qui surplombait le salon et regarda vers nous, une expression intriguée sur ses traits parfaits. Un instant plus tard, elle se trouvait face à nous.

Pendant un temps qui me sembla infiniment long, les deux femmes s'observèrent, sans aucune animosité, mais avec une intensité qui me mit mal à l'aise. Surtout de la part d'Estrella. Je ne connaissais que trop bien ses travers et la beauté de ma compagne n'était pas de celle qui la laissaient de glace. C'était ce que je craignais.

- Sylane, ma chérie, je te présente Estrella Marquez, une vieille amie, dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Un adorable sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et elle plongea aussitôt dans une charmante révérence, qui amusa l'ibérique.

- Je suis enchantée de faire votre… (comme elle se redressait, son regard rencontra les prunelles écarlates d'Estrella et elle se figea, les yeux écarquillés, avant d'achever sa phrase dans un murmure) connaissance.

- Moi de même, petite, répondit l'ibérique dans un français lui aussi teinté d'un fort accent espagnol, tout en riant de sa réaction. Mais le vouvoiement n'est pas nécessaire.

Il fallut à Sylane quelques instants pour se reprendre, puis elle releva le terme employé par mon amie.

- « Petite » ?

- Estrella est âgée de plus de cinq cent ans, expliquais-je dans un sourire.

La stupéfaction se peignit sur son visage et elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme pour se persuader qu'elle avait bien entendu.

Cette fois, Estrella éclata franchement de rire.

- C'est donc si étonnant ?

- Je suppose que je ne devrais pas m'en étonner et je vous… te prie de m'excuser si je me suis montrée impolie en te fixant de la sorte. C'est simplement que…

- Je sais. Carlito… Carlisle m'a expliqué.

Le regard couleur de brume de ma compagne, passa de son interlocutrice à moi, puis revint sur elle.

- Comment l'as-tu appelé ? Carlito ?

L'amusement était perceptible dans sa voix et entendre expliquer la raison de ce petit nom ne me dérangeait pas, aussi laissais-je Estrella le faire. Ce pour quoi elle ne se fit pas prier.

- Je l'ai toujours appelé ainsi depuis que l'on se connait. En espagnol, le suffixe « ito » signifie à peu près « petit », « mignon » ou, par extension « jeune ». Il s'applique aussi pour donner des liens affectifs. Et comme ton Carlisle est bien plus jeune que moi, je le considère un peu comme un frère cadet.

- Je vois… fit Sylane, en se retenant manifestement d'éclater de rire.

Apparemment, l'idée que quelqu'un me considère comme « jeune » alors que j'avais plus de trois siècles, l'amusait follement. Si ces deux-là commençaient à parler de moi et à échanger des confidences à mon propos, j'étais mal parti.

- De quelle origine es-tu ? demanda soudain Sylane. Tu parle bien français, mais je n'identifie pas ton accent.

- Je pensais que mon explication précédente rendait la réponse évidente. Je suis espagnole.

- Oh…

La confusion se peignit sur les traits de ma compagne, aussi sûrement que si elle avait rougi.

- Navrée. Je n'avais… pas fais la relation.

- Cela n'a aucune importance, la rassura Estrella dans un sourire engageant. Tu n'as pas à te sentir embarrassée pour cela. Tu veux bien nous excuser une minute ? lui demanda ensuite mon aînée.

Je compris instantanément qu'elle souhaitait me parler et m'éloignais avec elle en disant à Sylane que nous irions ensuite chasser –j'avais noté que ses prunelles avaient légèrement foncé et ne voulais prendre aucun risque-. Elle hocha la tête et se retira avec tact vers la bibliothèque.

- Que je sois damnée si ta Sylane n'est pas de noble naissance, fit alors Estrella à mi-voix. Elle en a les manières raffinées et la politesse impeccable. Sans parler de la distinction et la grâce.

- Tu as vu juste. Elle est née Louise-Marjorie Sylane d'Alris et fille de comte.

Un petit sifflement lui échappa à la mention de ce détail.

_- Caramba_, tu n'as pas choisi n'importe qui, Carlito.

- Je n'ai pas exactement choisi en réalité.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Je me mis alors à lui raconter la triste histoire de ma compagne, jusqu'au moment de la crise.

- Pauvre enfant, déplora l'hispanique lorsque j'eus achevé mon récit. Elle n'a pas eu une vie humaine amusante. Heureusement qu'elle t'a dans sa vie immortelle. Et c'est une bonne chose qu'elle ait décidé de changer de prénom.

Elle laissa passer un moment, puis ajouta :

- Tu n'avais pas menti. C'est une vraie beauté, même en tenant compte de nos critères. Elle est à couper le souffle.

- Je sais. Et tu avais promis.

- En quoi ai-je manqué à ma parole ? rétorqua-t-elle alors vertement. Nous n'avons échangé que des propos banals et je n'ai pas esquissé le moindre geste équivoque.

- Ton regard était éloquent, Estrella.

Elle se mit alors à vitupérer dans sa langue maternelle –de l'espagnol ancien- que je ne pouvais comprendre puisqu'il était antérieur à ma naissance, mais dont je devinais fort bien le sens. Je la laissais se calmer, puis repris.

- Je ne veux pas la choquer, Estrella, comprends-le. Son éducation ne l'a pas prédisposée à comprendre ce genre de chose. Tu sais bien que, moi-même, il m'a fallu du temps avant de l'accepter.

Un long soupir lui échappa.

- Très bien. J'ai saisi. Je vais me surveiller. Vous devriez aller chasser, surtout pour elle.

- Tu as remarqué ?

- Il aurait fallu être aveugle.

- En parlant de chasser, est-ce que tu…

- Je me suis nourrie en chemin, me coupa-t-elle. Les parisiens n'ont rien à craindre de moi.

Je hochais la tête et rejoignis Sylane, en laissant Estrella dans la maison. Je savais qu'elle allait réfléchir au sérum.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, je poussais malgré moi un soupir de soulagement. Il allait me falloir une volonté de fer et des nerfs d'acier, pour côtoyer cette beauté céleste quotidiennement et sans flancher. D'ailleurs, à la voir, qui aurait pensé une seconde, qu'en elle, une bête sanguinaire était tapie ? Cela frôlait le ridicule, car elle semblait la douceur incarnée. Et pourtant, je voyais mal ce cher Carlito inventer une pareille fable.

Me dirigeant vers un fauteuil, je m'y assis pour réfléchir. J'avais parlé d'un sérum qui annihilerait la chose en elle jusqu'à la fin de la crise. Soit. Mais comment parvenir à ce résultat ? Là résidait toute la question.

Le début de la solution ne me vint que tard dans la nuit.

Lorsque mon ami me rejoignit, j'étais déjà plongée dans l'élaboration d'une formule complexe et, sur la table basse, gisaient plusieurs feuilles de papier couvertes de calculs mathématiques.

- Tu as été bien long, lui fis-je remarquer en levant la tête, lorsqu'il prit place à mon côté.

- Je sais, répondit-il. Mais j'ai du faire face à un problème auquel j'étais loin de m'attendre.

Intriguée, je haussais les sourcils.

- Lequel ?

- La jalousie de Sylane.

- Sa jalousie ? relevais-je. A quel propos ?

- Au tien.

A ces mots, je clignais des yeux, me demandant si j'avais correctement compris ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Je te demande pardon ? fis-je.

Il eût l'air embarrassé.

- Et bien, tu es la seule femme qu'elle ait vu m'approcher. Et comme tu es très séduisante et bien plus âgée qu'elle, elle s'est sentie menacée dans sa relation avec moi.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

_- Dios mio,_ ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre…

- Elle a donc déduit qu'il y avait entre nous autre chose que de l'amitié.

- Quelle idée saugrenue… fis-je en secouant la tête. Que lui as-tu dis ?

- J'ai commencé par protester que seuls des liens amicaux nous unissaient.

Il ne fallait pas être grand clerc pour deviner la suite.

- Mais elle ne t'as pas cru, déduisis-je.

- En effet.

Prévisible.

- Qu'as-tu fais pour la persuader dans ce cas ?

Mon interlocuteur ne répondit pas de suite, ce qui m'alarma.

- Carlito ?

- Je lui ai dis la vérité, avoua-t-il.

Ne comprenant que trop bien ce qu'il entendait par là, je fermais les yeux, me pinçais l'arrête du nez et inspirais longuement pour éviter de perdre mon calme.

- Après toutes ces simagrées, tous ces mystères et ces beaux discours à propos de son innocence, tu lui as juste dis que j'aimais les femmes ?

Ma phrase ressemblait à une question, mais elle n'était que rhétorique. D'ailleurs, il ne s'y trompa pas.

- C'est… Je… bafouilla-t-il, penaud comme un enfant pris en faute.

J'eu alors un geste impatienté de la main.

- Comment a-t-elle réagi ?

Il y eut un court silence, seulement troublé par le tic-tac de la pendule posée sur la cheminée, puis il répondit :

- Comme je m'y attendais, elle a tout d'abord eu l'air très choquée. Je pense que, si elle avait pu s'empourprer, elle serait devenue cramoisie.

Je soupirais et secouais la tête sans rien dire, tandis qu'il poursuivait.

- Mais ensuite, elle a réalisé que cela signifiait que tu n'étais pas sa rivale et a semblé si soulagée que j'ai failli éclater de rire.

Je laissais passer un instant, puis demandais :

- A-t-elle compris que je représente potentiellement un autre type de danger ?

- Je ne le pense pas. Elle a saisi le sens, mais sans en réaliser les implications. Mais de toute façon, tu n'es pas un danger, même potentiel… n'est-ce pas, Estrella ?

Tandis qu'il parlait, ses iris ambrés me fixaient avec une intensité telle, que si j'avais aimé les hommes, j'en serais probablement tombée désespérément amoureuse. Au lieu de quoi, je haussais les épaules et, impatientée de son scepticisme, rétorquais sans aménité :

- Bien sûr que non ! Je t'ai donné ma parole, non ?!

- C'est vrai. Pardonne mes soupçons, mon amie. Je n'aurais pas dû douter de toi.

Je laissais passer quelques instants puis, comme on jette un pavé dans une mare, je lançais :

- Ne serait-ce pas plutôt toi qui crains de la perdre et non l'inverse ?

A ces mots, il se troubla si visiblement, que je compris avoir visé juste.

- Pourquoi ? interrogeais-je alors. Elle t'adore et te vénère presque. C'est aussi visible que le nez au milieu du visage ?

- Justement. Elle ne connait que moi. Si elle venait à rencontrer quelqu'un qui ait plus à lui offrir ?

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Tu pense à quelqu'un en particulier, n'est-ce pas, Carlito ?

Un long soupir lui échappa et il me parla des deux lettres d'Aro et de leur contenu. Lorsqu'il se tut, je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine et restais silencieuse un moment, tout en le fixant avec attention. Le voir si plein de doutes, lui qui semblait presque sans défaut, était presque déstabilisant.

- Et c'est donc pour cela que tu la surveille ainsi ?

- En partie.

- Carlito, tu la connais mieux que personne, alors écoute bien mes prochaines questions. Tes réponses te donneront celles dont tu as besoin. (je fis une pause, puis commençais) Sylane est-elle le genre de personne à être attirée par le pouvoir ?

- Non, répondit-il sans hésiter.

- Par l'argent ?

- Non.

- S'attache-t-elle à l'apparence plus qu'à toute autre chose ?

- Non.

- Sa confiance en toi a-t-elle faibli à un quelconque moment depuis sa transformation ?

- Non.

- T'en a-t-elle voulu de l'avoir transformée ?

- Non.

- Je pense que tu as ta réponse, conclus-je dans un sourire.

Il me le rendit et posa une main sur l'une des miennes, qu'il serra légèrement.

- Merci, Estrella.

N'étant pas douée pour les effusions, j'ôtais ma main et, d'une voix que je savais bourrue, dis :

- Hum… Bien, à présent que ton cœur adolescent est apaisé, peut-être pourrions-nous travailler sur le problème au sujet duquel tu m'as contactée ?

Il hocha la tête et, bien plus à l'aise dès lors que nous quittions le terrain glissant des sentiments, pour celui, bien plus ferme, des sciences, je me lançais, avec force gestes, dans l'explication des calculs déjà réalisés.

J'étais jalouse. C'était parfaitement stupide, j'en étais tout à fait consciente, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, même en sachant ce que savais. Savoir une autre femme que moi si proche de mon Carlisle me donnait envie de mordre. Cela faisait partie des raisons qui me poussaient à l'éviter au maximum. Je me sentais mal à l'aise en sa présence et j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour la voir partir sans retour. Mais elle était l'amie de mon bien-aimé et je ne pouvais décemment pas la mettre à la porte sans risquer de le peiner –ce que je ne voulais à aucun prix-, alors, en sa présence, je prenais sur moi. De toute façon, je n'avais pas vraiment à la côtoyer, puisqu'elle passait avec lui tout le temps qu'il ne passait pas à l'hôpital, sans pour autant que je sache ce qu'ils faisaient. C'était bien le problème d'ailleurs.

Cette situation dura un peu plus de trois mois, avant que je ne perde mon calme. Carlisle venait de rentrer et, après m'avoir brièvement embrassée, s'apprêtait –une fois de plus- à s'enfermer avec Estrella, lorsque j'explosais.

- C'est assez ! m'exclamais-je d'une voix suraiguë qui les fit sursauter.

- Sylane ? fit Carlisle d'un ton interrogateur, tout en me fixant comme si j'étais subitement de devenue folle.

- Tu n'as plus de temps pour moi ! Ton temps libre, tu le passe avec elle maintenant ! l'accusais-je en désignant l'espagnole.

Tout d'abord stupéfait, il finit par soupirer et secoua la tête.

- Sylane, je…

Je ne le laissais pas poursuivre.

- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, Carlisle Cullen ! Je n'ai rien dis jusqu'ici, mais la coupe est pleine à présent ! Je te préviens, c'est elle ou moi !

Cet ultimatum, auquel il était loin de s'attendre, le suffoqua.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? fit-il, incrédule, lorsqu'il retrouva l'usage de la parole.

- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ? ! rétorquais-je, vraiment remontée.

- Sylane, tu es…

- Ridicule ! asséna l'ibérique en terminant la phrase inachevée. Tu ne t'es pas dis qu'il y avait une raison à ma présence et aux dizaines d'heures que nous passons enfermés ? Nous cherchons un moyen de t'aider, petite sotte !

La répartie me surprit et je clignais des yeux, ébahie.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Tu m'as parfaitement comprise, reprit-elle durement, si tu es assez _loca_ pour me renvoyer malgré cela, je m'en irais sans retour et tu resteras dans ta _mierda_.

Constatant que la situation dérapait dangereusement, Carlisle décida d'intervenir.

- Allons, calmez-vous toutes les deux. S'énerver de la sorte ne résoudra rien. Sylane, Estrella a raison : nous cherchons un moyen de mettre fin au joug que La Bête exerce sur toi, alors tâche d'être raisonnable et de museler ta jalousie jusqu'à ce que nous y parvenions. (il regarda ensuite l'hispanique) quant à toi, Estrella, tu ne devrais pas perdre ton calme de cette façon, ni menacer comme tu viens de le faire. Tu en as depuis longtemps passé l'âge.

Lorsqu'il se tut, nous faisions toutes les deux une drôle de tête. Moi surtout. Il m'avait réprimandée comme une enfant devant elle, alors que tout était leur faute. J'étais blessée, humiliée et vexée.

- Rien ne se serait produit si tu m'avais expliqué ce que vous faisiez ! lançais-je avant de quitter la maison en courant.

Je ne l'entendis crier « Sylane, non ! » que de loin, mais ne l'écoutais pas. Je m'éloignais dans la nuit, sous une pluie battante à laquelle je ne fis pas attention. Les talons de mes chaussures frappaient rageusement le sol, éclaboussant et souillant ma robe sans que j'y prenne garde. En cet instant, tout m'était égal tant j'étais en colère, tant ma fierté et mon honneur étaient bafoués. Je ne savais pas où j'allais, mais je m'en moquais.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je quittais Paris et c'est alors que j'arrivais en pleine campagne, que je pris conscience que la soif me déchirait la gorge. Depuis combien de temps ne m'étais-je pas nourrie ? Trop longtemps sans doute. Il me fallait y remédier sans tarder, car avoir soif me rendait nerveuse et j'en devenais irritable, ce qui faisait de moi un être dangereux.

Les sens aux aguets, je humais l'air, guettant une odeur appétissante. Le vent charriait un nombre incalculable d'effluves, que je n'arrivais pas à identifier ; des arômes inconnus, qui n'existaient pas dans la grande ville qu'était Paris. C'était à la fois fascinant, déconcertant et déstabilisant. Comment repérer la senteur que je cherchais –surtout que je ne savais pas précisément ce que je cherchais-, alors que je n'arrivais pas à les démêler les différencier les unes des autres ? Cela semblait impossible et pourtant, il était presque vital que j'y arrive. J'entendais presque la voix de Carlisle me conseiller de me concentrer. Je chassais son timbre de ma tête, mais appliquais son conseil muet. Je fermais les yeux, comme si cela pouvait m'être d'une quelconque utilité et inspirais de nouveau, essayant d'opérer un tri dans cette cacophonie olfactive. La terre, du bois, des feuilles… de l'herbe, des fleurs… des plantes… Je rouvris les yeux. Le monde semblait tourner autour de moi en une ronde effrénée, valsant de plus en plus vite. Cela m'étourdit, mais je tentais de poursuivre mon introspection. Des… des insectes, de petits reptiles, des vers de terre, de petits mammifères et des oiseaux dans les arbres… Tout cela, c'était trop d'un coup. Comment pouvait-on sentir tant de choses sans devenir fou ? Cela semblait… je m'interrompis, car une exhalaison bien plus forte que les autres assaillit soudain mes narines et je tournais la tête, cherchant sa provenance sans en connaître l'origine. Comme si mes membres étaient mûs par une volonté propre, je me remis en marche, m'orientant sans mal alors que jamais je n'étais allée en forêt. Etait-ce cela, l'instinct que Carlisle avait mentionné des mois auparavant ? Je le supposais.

Presque malgré moi, j'accélérais le pas, atteignant une vitesse inouïe, que j'imaginais impossible, même pour l'un des nôtres ; une allure que je n'avais pu avoir jusque là. La sensation était grisante, enivrante même, au point que je poursuivis ma course, en oubliant presque la raison pour laquelle je m'étais lancée dans cette quête. Ivre de vitesse et de liberté, j'éclatais de rire, faisant s'envoler une escouade d'étourneaux. Je constatais également que je contournais les obstacles –arbres, buissons, souches…- sans mal aucun et en tirais un plaisir indicible, une satisfaction sans égale. Puis je me souvins que je cherchais le possesseur du fumet qui m'avais interpellée et fis demi tour, le nez au vent, me dirigeant seulement grâce à mon odorat. L'odeur était très forte, entêtante, attirante et en même temps, presque désagréable. C'était un mélange qui donnait envie d'en savoir plus. Je suivis donc la piste, les sens en éveil, attentive à tout ce qui m'entourait.

Après quelques instants de traque, j'arrivais à proximité de ma proie et, les yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction, me tapis dans un fourré, à l'abri du vent. Un cerf ! Je n'en avais encore jamais vu et c'était à lui qu'appartenait la senteur. Captivée, je fixais son impressionnante ramure, dont les multiples andouillers montaient très haut ; je détaillais sa robe couleur chocolat au lait, sur laquelle un pâle rayon de soleil perçant à travers les nuages, traçait une marbrure à la nuance presque dorée ; j'appréciais du regard son velouté et son aspect soyeux ; j'admirais la finesse de sa tête et la clarté de ses yeux. C'était un animal noble et racé. Tout à fait splendide. Mais tentant. Très tentant. Et je mourrais de soif. Malgré moi, je me passais la langue sur les lèvres. J'avais la gorge en feu. Je devais agir. Vite. Mais comment ? Je n'avais pas la moindre idée sur la façon de m'y prendre. Chasser un cerf en forêt, ce devait être tout à fait autre chose que traquer les rats dans les rues de la capitale. « Laisse-toi guider par ton instinct » me souffla alors la voix de Carlisle. Je l'entendis si nettement, que je me retournais brusquement, m'attendant à le voir derrière moi. Mais j'étais seule. Voilà que la soif me rendait folle au point de me faire entendre des voix à présent…

Cessant de réfléchir, je m'accroupis et avançais dans les fourrés sans faire le moindre bruit. Mètre après mètre, je me faufilais avec la légèreté et l'adresse d'un écureuil, m'approchant irrémédiablement de l'animal sans méfiance. Lorsque je ne fus plus qu'à trois mètres –distance que je savais pouvoir franchir d'un bond-, je m'élançais sans crainte. J'aurais dû appréhender de m'attaquer à un si gros animal, moi qui n'avais, jusqu'à lors, traqué que des rongeurs, mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'avais à présent une conscience très aiguë de mes capacités d'immortelle et je savais que la taille et le poids du cervidé ne me poseraient pas le moindre problème.

J'atterris sur son dos comme sur celui d'un cheval et, dans le même mouvement, me penchais vers le cou de l'animal, qui ruait pour se débarrasser de moi. Mais j'étais une cavalière hors pair, qu'aucun pur-sang n'avait jamais réussi à désarçonner et je tins bon sans le moindre mal. En une seconde, je trouvais sa carotide ainsi que Carlisle me l'avait appris et, passant le poil, la peau et la graisse, la tranchais d'un coup de dent précis, avant de coller mes lèvres ouvertes sur la plaie. Tandis que j'aspirais son fluide vital avec avidité, le cerf se débattit, mais ses mouvements perdirent leur vigueur à mesure qu'il se vidait de son sang et, bientôt, il s'écroula, trop faible pour faire autre chose qu'attendre la mort. Celle-ci survint quelques secondes après et je me relevais en essuyant d'un revers de main les reliefs de mon repas. Je notais alors que le sang de cerf avait une saveur particulière, très forte en bouche et qui laissait un arrière goût prononcé relativement désagréable. Cela étant, il avait étanché ma soif, ce qui était le but. Le confort gustatif s'avérait donc plus que secondaire.

Je regardais autour de moi. Je devais rapidement décider quoi faire. Pourrais-je supporter le retour à la maison et la confrontation avec elle ? Pire encore : supporterais-je sa présence quotidienne ? Je soupirais, puis me repris. J'allais lui montrer qui était Sylane Alris, à cette Estrella de malheur ! Et démontrer à Carlisle que je n'étais pas une enfant que l'on pouvait sermonner à sa guise. C'est donc d'un pas décidé que je rebroussais chemin en direction de notre demeure.


End file.
